What's Important
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: Started out with Felicity having a stalker, snowballed into Vertigo, weddings, enemies, murder attempts, fights, substance abuse, and plenty more! Action, adventure, drama, love, friendship, and family! Oliver/Felicity Roy/Thea John/Lyla Walter/Moira Quentin/Donna pairings. Not sure what else to put in the summary, just give it a shot and see if you like it! Read and Review please!
1. Intuition

**I am going through Arrow withdrawals so bad right now! It does not help with all the little teasers and spoilers literally alllll over the internet! I am dying to see Olicity love and also terrified that we are either not going to get it or if we do they are going to blow our ship up! But, what are you gonna do, "they don't write songs about the ones that come easy." One of my favorite quotes. It's from Veronica Mars. Aaaaanyway, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or anything that is or may be affiliated with it in any way, shape, or form.**

 **I also do not own Veronica Mars or anything that is or may be affiliated with it in any way, shape, or form. (Just in case I needed to add that in there)**

 **I'm going to set this in season three. But, Moira is not dead, and she was acquitted from the glades situation. She did still threaten Felicity over the whole Thea situation but, I am going to do my best to make them resolve that. Tommy is still dead, only because I couldn't figure out how else I would make everything I wanted work with him still alive. Sorry Tommy :( I still love his character. Roy and Thea are still together. Laurel and Sara will be in the story and this is a non bashing story. I love all the characters and that's the way I'm writing them. I have written Laurel as bad before, but it was just for the purpose of that story. Walter and Moira are separated right now because of the whole Glades thing, but they are working their way back to each other. Because I love Walter. And I felt that Moira could have been likable as well. Diggle and Lyla are together and married but there is no baby Sara. I felt it would be too confusing to have two Saras in the story and didn't want to give the baby a different name.**

 **Onto the Olicity parts. They haven't had their disastrous date because I am not dealing with anymore of the "I can't be with you" crap. Because that's what it is. Crap. So my story is completely AU and there will probably be some OOC sequences that I apologize for in advance. It's all fantasy land people and I'm doing the best I can with it. Especially because this is going to be my longest story EVER! So I'm going to shut up now and let you begin reading. Please read and review, but keep them kind. I'm all for constructive criticism as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE. Anything mean, and it will either be deleted, or I will call your ass right out so keep that in mind. If you have anything that is mean and you feel really needs to be said, please PM me. Let's keep it classy, people.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Intuition**

Felicity looked behind her for what felt like the hundredth time. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to deal with this paranoia. All week she had been feeling like someone was watching her when she was home and following her whenever she left her house. She literally shook the feeling from herself and looked straight ahead at the club and the line of people waiting to get in.

 _Ugh. I hate when Verdant is busy. I mean, it's good for Thea so I don't hate it, but it makes it so much more difficult to make it down to the basement. No side door entrance for me tonight. I'm going to have to make an appearance and look casual for a bit. Like I can ever look casual. I am so not the party girl type, not that there is anything wrong with that, I mean Thea has that down to an art. And Oliver can play it well too. Well, not party girl obviously, he plays party boy very well. No that sounds like that thing from that show that the guy does that dance move in his speedo. He does playboy very well. That's not right either I- Oh. My. God. I babble in my head now too. Stop it, Felicity. 3...2...1.._

Felicity made her way to the front door of the club after shaking herself out of her thoughts and gave the bouncer a sweet smile.

"Kyle. How are you tonight?" She said, trying to ignore the glares and mutters from the line of people waiting to get into pretty much the hottest club in Starling.

"Doing good, Felicity. You're looking pretty fine tonight. On your way in to meet Oliver?" Kyle spoke while opening the door of the club for her.

Felicity could feel herself blushing at the insinuation. She and Oliver were in that strange territory of more than friends, but not quite in a relationship. They certainly weren't telling anyone that though, so the fact that everyone seemed to be acting like they were already a couple always put Felicity a little on edge. She just offered Kyle another smile as she strode past him and into the dark club.

Felicity had to pause after coming in the doors to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the building and the strobe lights coming off the dance floor. She took in her surroundings, noticing just how much work Thea had put into the interior decorating in the recent months. She had refused to give up on the place after the undertaking of the glades, and insisted that it was not ruined. That everything that happened was just an opportunity to redo it. It had taken her months to get everything even remotely done and ready for inspectors to make their visits. Thea had dealt with some pretty big issues and all kinds of delays before she had gotten to the new opening just last month. Not just club delays either. Felicity spotted Thea behind the bar and took in the air of authority the girl had and the confidence that showed in her walk.

 _Sometimes I think we forget that she lost Tommy too. She found out Tommy, a man who she had thought of as a best friend and had a small crush on, had been her half brother and her mother had been lying to her her whole life. Finding out her other brother was the vigilante didn't help either. Just one more person who lied to her. That and the fact of who her father was anyway. I wonder if Oliver has really discussed all of it with her, if he let her know that Robert Queen knew she wasn't his daughter and still chose to raise her as his own. That was what mattered after all. He was always going to be her father, blood relation be damned. Maybe I should talk to her about it, I know being ashamed of who your father is better than anyone. And Thea and I have actually gotten pretty close over the last year. Besides the fact that Oliver isn't exactly a talk about how he's feeling kind of man. No, not Mr. Broody. He would rather kiss you and tell you he loves you and then say you can't be together in the next breath. Ugh, I'm doing it again. Focus, Felcity._

Felicity let out an agitated sigh and made her way to Thea and the bar, forgetting all about the Foundry and finding Oliver and setting her sights on the brunette. Thea made sure that the whole team felt welcome at the bar and that all the staff knew who they were and to answer to them if any of them needed anything. Felicity walked back behind the bar and tapped Thea's shoulder. Thea whipped around in surprise and then her face broke into a huge grin and she pulled Felicity into a hug. Felicity couldn't help but grin back and wrap her arms around the youngest Queen, who was becoming one of the few best friends Felicity had.

"What's up, Lis?" Thea asked as she stepped back.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that if there is anything you ever need or want to talk about, you can come to me. I'm a really good listener. I know it doesn't seem like it because I talk so much, well babble most of the time, but I promise that I can shut my mouth long enough for you to tell me anything that you want to tell me. That didn't make a lot of sense at the end but-"  
"Felicity. I know how great of a listener you are and I know that I can always talk to you. And I love it when you babble. So does Ollie." Thea ended with a smirk.

"Wh-what? Oliver doesn't- No. Never mind. I came over here because I was thinking about everything you've been through this last year and everything you've accomplished with the club. Which I am really proud of you for by the way. But, I was thinking about how you may be struggling with the whole father thing. And I am not being an insensitive jerk, I just mean that I know what it's like to struggle with who your dad is and I'm here if you want to talk about it. Or if you want to talk and have someone listen. I know Oliver isn't the greatest with that stuff. Well, he is good about listening to me when I'm upset, but I have to be really upset and it has to be obvious to him. I'm going to shut up now." Felicity cut herself off.

"Let's go up to my office." Thea didn't give Felicity the chance to reply as she grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs and into her newly renovated office and closed the door behind them.

Oliver leaned back in Felicity's chair and puffed his cheeks out, letting the air out with an impatient sigh.

 _Where the hell is she?_ He thought to himself before standing and pacing. Felicity was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago. He turned around as Diggle came out of the bathroom and stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Where the hell is she?" Diggle smirked at Oliver's tone.  
"She probably stopped to talk to someone. Thea, Roy, Sara, there are a lot of people who enjoy her company Oliver." Diggle said it calmly, even though he knew it would get a rise out of Oliver.

"No. They know she needs to be down here. What if something is wrong? I better call her." Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket before Dig could say a word. The bodyguard just shook his head with a smile and walked over to the training mats.

Thea and Felicity had been talking in Thea's office for over a half hour and Thea had told Felicity everything she was feeling from Tommy being her half brother, to Oliver being the Arrow. She had gotten teary eyed at certain points, but Felicity had just continued on as if it wasn't happening. They had moved from the chairs in front of Thea's desk to the couch, sitting closely next to each other and just taking comfort in the other's presence.

"I'm really glad I have you as a friend, Felicity." Thea smiled at the blonde IT.

"I'm glad to have the privilege of being your friend, Thea." Felicity said as she put her arm around the younger girl.

"I kind of feel like you have become a big sister to me over the past year. It would be really nice if you were actually my sister." Thea said the last part mischievously.

"Thea, not this again. Oliver doesn't feel-" Felicity didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as her cell phone rang. She smiled at Thea, glad to not have to have the Oliver discussion with her again, when she noticed none other than Mr. Queen's name flashing across her screen.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Felicity grumbled as she hit answer.

"Yes, Oliver?"  
"Are you okay?" Oliver barked the question.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Because you are never late and you were supposed to be down here almost an hour ago. I got worried." He said the last part quietly and in that tone that Felicity felt he reserved just for her.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up talking to Thea. I didn't mean to make you worry. I am fine and I am on my way to you right now." Felicity couldn't be mad at him when he was being so caring.

"Okay. See you in a minute." Oliver hung up after speaking.

Felicity put her phone in her pocket and turned to tell Thea she had to go, only to see the girl looking at her with an amused expression.

"What?" Felicity didn't mean to sound like Oliver and bark the question, but she did.

"What what? I didn't say anything." Thea tried to say it innocently.

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face! You really need to give up on this Oliver and I thing. It's not going to happen." Felicity said it with an almost sad tone.

"But you want it to. Admit it. You are totally in love with my brother." Thea said it as if she already knew the answer, and if Felicity was being honest, she did.

"Even if I did, which I'm not saying I do, he doesn't feel the same way. It kinda takes two people to have a relationship, Thea."  
"Does it? Thank you for that bit of wisdom oh great IT one. I know my brother. He is completely in love with you too. No arguing. You are needed in the basement and I know I'm right. I would put money on it and I would win. You will see in time, Felicity. He loves you. Now go." Thea got up and left the office before Felicity could say anything. She was left sitting on the couch, staring at the closing office door in awe for a few minutes. She didn't think she would ever know how Thea always seemed to find love hiding in every corner of the world. She sighed as she stood up and left the office.

Felicity had just shut Thea's door and began walking down the hall when she once again got the feeling that someone was watching her. Her steps slowed until she came to a stop and she looked around at her surroundings. There was a door to the stairwell at the top and another at the bottom before going back into the club. They were self locking so no one from the club could try and get upstairs. Not without a key and an access code anyway. Felicity had designed the system herself. So why didn't she feel confident that there was no one up here with her? She shook her head and once again began walking down the hall, convincing herself that she was working too much and not getting nearly enough sleep. Felicity rotated her head on her neck as she swiped her card and entered her code before she started down the single flight of stairs. Felicity was on the third step down when the lights in the stairwell went off. She froze and a gasp was let loose. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She took her phone out of her pocket and was reaching for her phone to call Oliver and use it as a flashlight. She didn't care if it was a wimpy thing to do, calling him, she was going to do it anyway. Felicity had just hit the send button when she felt a hard shove in the middle of her back. Her arms flailed out, trying to grab the railing and break her own fall, but she hadn't seen the shove coming and yelped as she felt every stair on her way to the bottom. Felicity had one last thought before she lost consciousness. _Oliver is going to be pissed._

Oliver saw Felicity's name pop up on his screen and answered it with a frown.

"Felicity? What's going on now?" Oliver waited a moment and all he heard was what sounded like slow breaths. He began to panic.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?! Where are you? Felicity!" Oliver began typing on her computer as he held the phone to his ear, listening for any sign that she was alright. Felicity had shown him how to use the trackers in their phones and he typed in Felicity's, seeing that she seemed to be in the stairwell to the offices. As he turned and began sprinting up into the club, he was aware of Diggle following behind, yelling at Oliver to tell him what was going on. He didn't have time to answer, he needed to get to Felicity.

 _ **Okay, so this is going to be the first time ever that I am posting a story up in chapters, and they are not actually written yet. It's kind of exciting and I'm going to do my best to stay on top of it. I will say I am pretty well prepared with plenty of pages of writing. It's just a matter of uploading them. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Impressions

_**Okay, here we are with chapter 2! I hope you guys are liking it so far and please let me know what you think!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Impressions**

Oliver made his way through the club with only one thought in mind. Getting to Felicity. He sprinted down the short hallway and swiped his card through the device on the side of the door and practically pounded his numbers in. He would have broken the door down if he had thought it would be any quicker. As soon as the light turned green Oliver whipped the door open and stepped inside. He paused, noticing the lights were all off and turned his phone around to turn on the flashlight, realizing the call with Felicity was still going. He ended the call as he put the flashlight in front of him. Oliver's breath came out in a gust as he saw Felicity lying face down on the landing right in front of him. He slid to his knees next to her as Diggle was opening the stairwell door behind him. Oliver put his index and middle finger to Felicity's neck, sighing in relief when her pulse beat strong and steady. Oliver rolled her over onto her back as gently as possible and checked her over for any obvious signs of broken bones or distress. The only thing he could see with just his phone as a guide was the gash at her left temple. With a growl, Oliver gently picked her up in his arms and began carrying her back up the stairs with Diggle helping guide him with a flashlight he had apparently pulled out of his own pocket.

Oliver moved to the side to let Diggle open the door to the hallway and brushed by him on his way to his own office. Thea had known Oliver would be spending a lot of time at Verdant and below it in the foundry and had felt that he should also have an upstairs office for anything he felt he may need it for. She just wanted him to feel as though he was welcome in any part of the club and was always going to be considered a partner to her. Oliver had never used the office until tonight, and he had never been so happy that Thea had thought of putting it in for him in the first place. He once again allowed Dig to open the door and he brought Felicity in and gently laid her out on the couch. Oliver brushed her hair back from her face and said her name quietly, not wanting to startle her. Dig walked back out of the office, muttering something about a first aid kit. Oliver wasn't paying much attention, putting all of his focus on his blonde genius.

"Felicity, I need you to wake up." Oliver said it gently. He moved closer when he saw her eyelids flutter and a breathy moan came from between her lips.  
"Ol..iver?" Felicity said his name before even opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Where are you hurt?" He couldn't help firing the questions at her.

"Ugh, I fell. Hurts everywhere." Felicity sounded as if she was in serious pain.

"Did the lights go out? They weren't on when Dig and I came in." Oliver needed to know if this was an accident or deliberate.

"Pushed." Oliver heard more fear in her voice in that one word alone, than if she had given him a detailed account of what had happened.

Diggle came in with a small medical kit and knelt down next to Oliver. He handed him an alcohol wipe and butterfly bandages for the wound on her temple. Oliver took them silently and began cleaning Felicity's cut. She hissed in pain when the alcohol came into contact with the open cut but Oliver whispered assurances to her and gently blew on the angry scrape, hoping to soothe it a little. He applied the butterfly bandages and put his hands on either side of her and began pushing from her armpits down to her hips.

"Hmm. If you wanted to feel me up, Oliver, all you had to do was ask." Felicity's eyes flew open as soon as she realized what had just come out of her mouth.  
Oliver's hands froze where they were on her sides for a moment as he stared into Felicity's eyes in shock before he let out a small chuckle and resumed what he was doing.

"Well, glad to see you're clearly feeling a little better. I'm checking for any broken bones if you must know."

"Sorry. Let's put that one under traumatic experience innuendos." Felicity said with a groan.

"You got it. I don't think anything is broken. You're going to have some serious bruises, though. You probably have a concussion. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Oliver had so much he needed to know but tried to take it back so he wouldn't overwhelm her.

"No. You guys never go. I'll be fine." Felicity was speaking in short sentences, which she never did. Oliver could guess how badly she was hurting by that alone.

"I'm going to go get Thea. I think she would want to know." Diggle spoke up, before turning and leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the office.

"Can you help me down to the foundry?" Felicity asked while trying to sit up.

"Absolutely not. I'm taking you home with me." Oliver was holding her shoulders down as gently as possible.

"What? No. You can't. Your mom hates me." Felicity continued struggling to get up.

"She doesn't. She was scared, Felicity. That doesn't make it right and believe me, I made her well aware of that fact. But you were the one that told me to fix things, and my mother and I are getting there. Now that everything is out in the open and she didn't get jail time for her involvement in the undertaking, there's nothing left to hide. And how can I judge her for her secrets, when she doesn't judge me for mine? You told me that." Oliver moved one hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek and turn her face until she was looking at him.

"I still think she hates me." Felicity pouted and Oliver couldn't help but give her an affectionate smile.

"I promise you, she doesn't. She sees how well Thea is doing and knows it's in part because you have taken her under your wing." Oliver leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead in reassurance.

"Thea has done well all on her own. I'm sure your mother isn't going to credit me with that." Felicity tried not to let her heart rate speed up when his lips touched her skin, but couldn't help closing her eyes and thinking of what could be for a moment.

"I'm sure she is going to credit you for that. I know, because she credits you for me too." Oliver said it fondly before beginning to stroke her cheek in a repetitive motion.

"For you?" Felicity narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You make me a better man, Felicity." Oliver looked straight into her eyes while saying it.

"Oliver, you can't keep do-" Felicity was interrupted by Oliver going tense and pulling away from her and into a defensive stance.

The door of the office was thrown open with such force, it hit the wall and swung back a bit. Oliver relaxed as he saw a frantic Thea and Roy. Thea rushed to Felicity and grabbed her hand, firing questions at her one after the other.

"I never should have left you upstairs alone. I am so sorry Lis! This is all my fault." Thea began crying.

"Hey, no, stop Thea. This was in no way your fault unless you waited for me in the stairwell and pushed me down. Which I doubt. I didn't mean that to sound like I think you could do something like that, because I know that you never could. I mean, you could, but I don't think you could ever do something like that to me. At least, I hope you would never want to do something like that to me. I will never make you mad enough to want to push me down the stairs. Well, I'll-"  
"I love you, Lis." Thea threw her arms around Felicity and just held on tightly. Felicity smiled as she hugged the girl back and told her that she loved her too.

"Well, Blondie can't be hurt too bad if she's babbling." Roy said it with a smirk. He didn't want to admit how much he had been worried when Dig told them what had happened.

"That's the first one since she woke up. I got a sexual remark once but no babbling." Oliver said it with a chuckle as Roy gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Has she been able to tell you anything about who pushed her?" Dig wanted to get right to business and find the person that did this. He thought of Felicity like a younger sister, and no one messed with his younger sister.

"I didn't want to throw too much at her at once. I told her I'm taking her home with me tonight." The look on Oliver's face when he said it told the other two that alone had been a struggle. The boys nodded in understanding.

"I think that's a great idea! We can help take care of her at home, and I'm sure mom will want to smother her." Thea said with a smile. Oliver closed his eyes in frustration at the words Thea had chosen and waited for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"She is sitting right here and was pushed down the stairs, she didn't go deaf! And I'm also sure your mother would like to smother me, which is why I am going to my home. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Felicity once again tried to sit up, and without Oliver to stop her, was successful this time.

"What? I'm sorry, Lis, that's not what I meant. What I should have said was mom is going to hover over you. Not hover, like waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Hover like you were one of her kids who got hurt and she want to take care of you. Oh, that's not right either. Not 'take care of you' like take you out and- oh my god I have been spending way too much time with you. Your babbling has rubbed off! Our mom does not hate you, and she will be upset that you have been hurt and want to help you with whatever you need." Thea finished with a small sigh and hesitant smile.

The boys were trying to smother smiles and chuckles as they tried to focus on figuring out what happened to Felicity.

"If you're sure you don't want to go to the hospital, let's get going." Oliver spoke as he walked towards where Felicity was now sitting on the couch.

"I can see if I get anything on the security cameras. We might get lucky." Diggle said it as though he didn't think they actually would, but it was worth a shot.

"Thea, if you want to go home with them, I can take care of everything tonight." Roy offered.

"Will you come by soon?" Thea inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just going to check in with Sara, make sure she's okay with closing up. She wasn't too happy about not being able to come up here with us but she saw how upset Thea was and opted to stay as long as we gave her an update. Which I'll do. So I'll meet you guys back at your place." Roy walked over, hugged Felicity and turned and walked out of the office on a mission.

"I'll be down in the foundry if you guys need anything." Diggle walked to Felicity giving her a kiss on the cheek and a look that said she better call him if she needed anything.  
"Don't stay too late, Dig. Lyla needs you at home, too." Felicity smiled at the man as he gave her a wave over his shoulder on the way out. That just left Felicity in the room with two Queens. Two Queens who were both giving her an identical look of concern.

"Guys, stop. I'm fine, promise. I just want to go to sleep." Felicity was begging and she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. Oliver just nodded and helped her to stand. Felicity was pretty proud of herself for only swaying for a moment. But apparently that moment was enough for Oliver, because he swore under his breath and swung her up into his arms. Felicity let out a gasp as she grabbed onto his shoulder and gave him a hard glare.

"I can walk, Oliver." Felicity said it in a tone as close to his Arrow voice as she could get.

"I'd rather not take any chances, Felicity." Oliver's tone brooked no argument as he began walking out of the office with a suspiciously quiet Thea.

Oliver had Thea drive them home with her car since he had driven his Ducati to the club. He was sitting in the back with Felicity, asking her questions about what had happened that she could remember, which wasn't much.

"I didn't see anyone. I just felt a hard shove and then I was only thinking about breaking my fall. And how mad you were going to be." Felicity said it exasperatedly.

"How mad I was going to be? Why would I be mad?" Oliver questioned, surprised.

"Because you were already going all grr on me because I was late, and me taking a header down the stairs certainly wasn't going to help the situation." Felicity said it as though it should be obvious.

"Felicity, someone pushed you. The only thing I'm angry about is the son of a bitch that did it." Oliver's tone was hard as steel.

"Dig will figure it out. I've taught him the necessities of the systems in the foundry. We really need to put some cameras in the offices and stairwell though. I know I said we wouldn't because my security was impenetrable, but clearly that was a fail on my part. So no privacy for any of you." Felicity stated dejectedly.

"It isn't your fault someone got in, Lis." Thea spoke from the front.

"It's my fault I was over confident in no one being able to surpass my system."

"No one expects you to be perfect, Felicity." Thea said it with an edge to her voice, asking for either of them to dare argue with her.

"It happened. You made the best decisions you could in the process. You got a call out to me and I was going to come looking for you if you made me wait much longer anyway. I should have just come up and gotten you when you told me you were in Thea's office with her." Oliver said angrily.

"You're my go to person when I get nervous or scared." Felicity said with a small smile.

"What made you feel nervous? The lights being out?" Oliver didn't know if she realized she had given him information she hadn't before.

"Oh. Uhm. Well, honestly, I have felt like someone has been watching me and following me all week. I got the feeling again when I came out of Thea's office and walked to the stairs." Felicity said it so quietly, Oliver strained to hear everything she said. Now he was pissed and trying to reign it in.

"All week, Felicity?! And when exactly were you going to tell me? If I'm your go to person when you feel nervous or scared you should have told me the second you felt that way!" Oliver bit back whatever else he was going to say because of the glare Thea sent him from the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry. I felt like you had enough to worry about with Laurel knowing you are the Arrow and trying to join the team and her substance abuse problem lately. That and I thought I was just being paranoid." Felicity tried to defend her reasons.

"Sara and Detective Lance are dealing with Laurel. I'm not worried about her right now. When are you going to understand that you are my priority?" Oliver was still growling at her.  
"Told you you were going to be mad." Felicity muttered. Before Oliver could respond to that, Thea let out a laugh from the front seat. Now it was Oliver's turn to give her a glare through the mirror, to which she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Thea hopped out of the car as Oliver was getting out of the back, turning back around to help Felicity out. Felicity was insisting that she was not going to let him carry her into their home and Oliver had huffed in annoyance but agreed reluctantly. He didn't back down from putting an arm around her waist and helping her up the steps to the front door. Thea followed behind closely, pulling out her phone and texting Roy as she went.

 **I think my brother is retarded.**

It only took a moment for Roy to reply. **When did you figure that?**

Thea held back a chuckle and typed back. **The moment he decided to act like he isn't completely in love with Lis.**

It took a minute before Roy typed back this time. **I get that he doesn't want her to be in danger because of what we do, but she's a big girl and reserves the right to make her own decisions. They'll figure it out, Thea. Give them time. And don't interfere, please.**

Thea huffed in annoyance as she quickly typed a retort to that. **I take it offensively that you feel I would interfere. I'm just going to help out a little. Now, hurry up and finish at the club and get your ass to my place. Love you.**

Thea didn't wait for a response that time, too busy watching her mother interact with Oliver and Felicity. She watched her mother closely, hoping she wouldn't do anything to make Felicity feel threatened in any way.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support you guys, I am going to stay on top of this one.**_


	3. Strength

_**Here we go with Chapter 3! I had like 20 pages prepared, so I'm not sure how many I am going to post right off the bat. Just let me know what you guys think!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Strength**

Oliver opened the door and wasn't all that surprised to see his mother walking towards them from the living room. They always let her know when the gates were opened. He felt Felicity's hand grip his shirt a little tighter in her fist as his mother approached them. He squeezed her to him reassuringly.

"Oliver, what's going on? Ms. Smoak, are you alright?" Moira took in the butterfly bandages on her forehead and what she could see of the bruises on the young woman.

"Yeah. I mean yes, Mrs. Queen I'm fine. Just an accident at the club. No big deal, really." Felicity was nervous as ever in the presence of Moira for the first time since she had told Oliver the truth about Thea's paternity.

"Please, call me Moira." She tried to say reassuringly. She realized how badly she had messed up and was truly doing her best to make up for her mistakes. Moira had wanted to hate this woman for what she thought was going to tear her family apart, but couldn't find it in her to do it. She knew how intimidating she was and she had thrown veiled threats at Ms. Smoak to discourage her from telling Oliver about Thea, and still she had told him. Insisting that whether he hated her for it or not, he still deserved to know and she would always tell him the truth. Moira had hated to admit it at the time, but she couldn't help the respect she felt for the IT girl for the courage that she had displayed and the fact that she had stuck to her guns. That and Moira had been wrong about the whole thing anyway. Thea had been angry, but understood why her mother had made the decisions she had. Understood that it didn't change anything about Robert Queen being her father. Oliver was the one who was really displeased with her and she had the strong feeling that it had less to do with the secret she kept about Thea and more to do with the blonde woman he was currently holding so tightly into his side.

"Then you have to call me Felicity."

"It's a deal. Now what happened at the club? And did you take her to the hospital, Oliver?" Moira seemed genuinely worried for the girl.

"She fell down the stairs, mother. She insisted that she didn't want to go to the hospital, so I am taking care of her." Oliver said it in a tone that implied it was the end of the discussion.

"Of course. Do you want me to have Raisa make up a guest room for her, dear?" Moira was pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be, but she wanted to find out just how much her son really cared for this woman.

"No, that won't be necessary. She'll be staying in my room with me." Oliver again said it in his no nonsense tone.

"What? No, Oliver that is completely inappropriate. I am fine and I don't want anyone to go through any trouble for me, honestly. I really am fine to go home." Felicity didn't know what to say.

"Lis, it's already been decided. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Thea added a wink at the end so everyone was sure to understand her double meaning, earning her a glare from everyone in the room.

"Ms. Smo- Felicity. It is completely understandable why you would be nervous. We have much we need to discuss. All of which can wait until tomorrow when you have gotten some rest and Oliver has been able to make sure you aren't more injured than you appear. I completely approve of him wanting to keep you close. Now, all of you, upstairs. It's late." Moira said it in a tone scarily similar to the one Oliver used when he wasn't going to accept any arguments. Thea happily made her way up the stairs, throwing out that Roy was going to be there in about a half hour.

"Yes, dear. I expected no less." Moira said wryly.

Oliver asked Felicity if she needed him to carry her up the stairs and she vehemently shook her head that she could do it. He hesitated, torn between making sure she didn't experience any unnecessary pain and her desire to be proper in front of his mother.

"I just need you to promise you won't let go of me." Felicity said in an unsure whisper.

"You don't even have to ask, Felicity. I'm never letting you go." Oliver meant it exactly as it sounded. They were going to have to have a serious discussion about things. He was done pushing her away. Diggle had been right when he had lectured Oliver only hours ago.

 _ **Flashback to a few hours before while Oliver and Diggle were waiting for Felicity in the foundry.**_

"Dig. We really need to stop talking about this. I made my decision." Oliver said angrily.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it isn't a decision that gets to be made by just you. Felicity gets a say too." John was trying not to lose his temper with the hardheaded vigilante.

"I will not put her in danger. End of story." Oliver bit the words out.  
"Well, she's already in danger. She has no disguise Oliver. Felicity doesn't have a mask, or a secret identity. She has gone out there, in the field and the bad guys have seen her. Detective Lance knows she works with you and uses her as a way to communicate with you." John wanted him to see reason.

"The only men that have seen her are dead." Oliver couldn't waver. The second he started, the walls he built around himself were going to crumble down around him and there wouldn't be anything stopping him from being with Felicity.

"Did you kill the guy in the casino?" John already knew the answer. Even if he hadn't, the look on Oliver's face would have told him everything he needed to know.  
"She told him her name was Meghan." Oliver was hanging by a thread, grasping at anything he could.

"And you don't think he was smart enough to figure out her real name? That he wouldn't go tell his bosses, his buddies who she really was? Who she was working for?" John didn't want him to freak out and completely push her away, that's not why he was saying this. He knew he was in dangerous territory with Oliver and that this could go either way. He would realize she was safer with him and accept it, or he would push her away more than ever. John just had to hold out hope that Oliver had it in him to realize what he could have. That he could be the Arrow and Oliver Queen.

"I've messed up. I've hurt her too many times. She told me she was sick of me dangling maybes. She asked me to tell her it was never going to work, to tell her I never loved her." Oliver said it quietly. Defeated.

"What did you say?" John hadn't been told about this by either of them.  
"I kissed her. Told her not to ask me to say I didn't love her." Oliver had his head hung down, his arms hanging from his knees.

"You are some kind of stupid, man. Get your ass up out of that chair, and get that girl. What I'm trying to tell you is that she is in danger whether she is with you or some other guy. At least if she is with you, you have a better chance of protecting her, looking out for her. Taking care of her. We all know you need her to take care of you. You are a wreck without her, man. Every time Felicity even thinks about going out on a date with someone, you freak out Oliver. You get mad and lose your focus. You think caring about Felicity is what makes you lose focus. It's not. She needs you just as much as you need her." John stepped back and walked towards the training mats and Oliver sat silently for a few minutes. Then he picked up his phone and called her, wanting her down here more than he remembered ever wanting anything else.

 _ **End flashback.**_

Oliver helped Felicity up the stairs, saying a good night to his mother on the way there. He was completely aware that she was watching the two of them with the smallest of smiles on her face. He truly appreciated the way she had been with Felicity and for the first time since everything had happened between the two of them, thought that maybe she really felt bad and their relationship just may be okay some day. Oliver brought Felicity into his room and sat her on the edge of his bed. He knelt down in front of her with his hands on her knees, and looked up into her tired eyes.

"Felicity. I'm going to help you change, and I'm going to see what other damage we're looking at, okay?" Oliver wanted to make sure she realized what was going to happen and wanted her to be okay with it. All he got in response was a nod of her head and he stood and walked into his closet. He came out moments later with one of his dress shirts. He realized all of his bottoms were going to be ridiculously big on her and thought about what to do for a moment before he came to the obvious conclusion. He told Felicity he would be right back and strode out of his bedroom and across the hallway to his sister's door with a brisk knock. She opened the door almost instantly, clearly expecting Roy. Thea's face changed to worried in an instant as she immediately assumed something was wrong with Felicity.

"Is she okay? What happened?" She questioned frantically.  
"She's fine. I just need a pair of shorts for her to wear." Oliver said with a smile to calm her.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Do you need a shirt for her too?" Thea asked as she grabbed a pair of small black shorts from a drawer.

"Um. No. I've got that covered." Oliver said it awkwardly.

"Of course you do, big brother." Thea smirked as she handed him the shorts. Oliver gave her yet another glare as he turned and walked back to his bedroom, rolling his eyes as he heard her light laughter as she closed her door.

Felicity was in the same spot he left her, but Oliver startled as he saw the silent tears running down her face. He hurried to her side and pulled her gently into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Felicity? What is it? Is the pain worse? That's it, we are going to the hospital." Oliver went to stand as he said the words, but she grasped his arm and pulled him back down beside her. Pulled his arms back around her and snuggled herself into him.

"I was really scared. It's just hitting me really hard." Felicity whispered into his neck.

Oliver held her tighter and brushed a kiss to the top of her head. He didn't want to admit to her how scared he had been, the thoughts running through his head when he had first seen her lying on the ground in the dark stairwell.  
"I know. I know. But you are going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Felicity. We are going to figure this out. I promise you. Let's get you changed and make sure you're really all right." Oliver pulled away from her as he said it and knelt down in front of her once again to begin taking off her heels. He set them side by side in front of the nightstand and stood, pulling her up with him. Oliver half turned her so he could reach the zipper in the back of her fuchsia dress. He began slowly pulling it down so he wouldn't hurt her, feeling a nervousness that he hadn't ever experienced before. Oliver had been with enough women, undressed enough women, that it was something that should come as second nature to him. It definitely shouldn't be something that made him nervous. But this was Felicity. This was different. She was different. She was one of the few most important people in his life. And she was hurt. All he wanted was to wrap her up in his arms and shield her from the rest of the world, take all of her pain from her. He was broken out of his thoughts by the quiet sound of her voice.

"Good thing I wore a bra today, huh? Otherwise this would be really awkward. I mean not that you are awkward, just what your doing. I mean not that it's awkward to have someone taking off my dress, not that that's happened a lot before either, I mean I'm not easy by any means. Not that the girls you sleep with are easy, well, I mean some of them are. But that's none of my business. I'm going to shut up now." Felicity was just trying to block out what was happening. She had never been so nervous before. She had very few intimate relationships in her life. She certainly hadn't ever had someone removing her clothes for her in the sensual way Oliver seemed to be doing it. Not that he meant it in that way, he was just trying to take care of her. But she was in uncharted territory here. Felicity felt like she was floundering in the middle of the ocean, with no one around to pull her out.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm nervous too. You're important to me Felicity and this isn't how I pictured this happening the first time." Oliver waited for her to catch up to what he had just said.

"What? You've thought about-?"  
"Every day." Oliver cut her off.

"For how long?" Felicity couldn't help the morbid curiosity.

"Longer than you need to know. I'm going to take care of you Felicity. Always." When Oliver said things like that he made them seem like a promise.

"I thought you said being together was too dangerous for me?" Felicity needed him to spell it out for her. She couldn't deal with the hurt another time. She just couldn't.

"A good friend told me that you are in danger with me or without me because there is never going to be anything that can stop you from helping in this crusade. So, it's better to accept how I feel and be with you, that way you can be protected in and out of the foundry." Oliver said it all in a breath.

"And how exactly do you feel?" Felicity didn't want to torture him, but she needed everything to be out in the open if this was going to have a chance of working.

"I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak. Is that clear enough for you?" Oliver asked with a slight smirk.

"Uhm. Yeah, that'll do it." Felicity stuttered out as he peeled her dress from her and helped her step out of it. He knelt down to pick it up off the floor, putting it on the nightstand above her shoes. He smirked at her as he came back to stand in front of her once again.

"You know, it has not escaped my attention that I seem to be the one to tell you how I am feeling and you don't respond. I have now told you I loved you no less than three times. A man's pride can only take so much Felicity." Oliver said it teasingly.

"Oliver. Come on. You know exactly how I feel about you. I haven't ever been very good at hiding it from you. Besides, you deserve to suffer a little bit after jerking me around." Felicity said indignantly.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Gosh, she loved it when he said her name like that, separating out all the syllables.

"I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen." She said it with a smile as Oliver leaned in and kissed her gently. Felicity brought her hand up to his waist as he framed her face in his own.

Oliver broke away from Felicity, calling on all his restraint in order to do so. She was injured and he needed to take care of her before anything else. She looked at him questioningly, almost daring him to retract what he had said, and he gave her a reassuring smile before pulling his dress shirt off the bed and helping to ease it on her. He took in the bruising on her shoulders and abdomen, noting the deep purple of a few of them. He tensed his jaw as he gently brought the two sides of the shirt together and began buttoning it before bending down and helping her into the borrowed shorts. While doing this, he took in the multiple bruises on her legs and surveyed her for any serious injury. Deciding she truly was just badly bruised, he helped ease her into his bed. He pulled the covers over her and went to walk back into his closet, when he felt her grip on his wrist. Oliver turned back towards her with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going far. I'm just going to change and I'll be right back." Felicity slowly let go of his wrist at his assurance and he watched as she snuggled deeper into his bed. He hurriedly put on a pair of black sweat pants and made his way over to the other side of the bed. Felicity turned towards him slowly as he crawled into bed beside her. She waited until he had settled on his back before she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Felicity sighed in content as he wrapped one arm around her back and grabbed one of her hands that were splayed on his chest in his own, intertwining their fingers. Felicity felt sleep dragging her down and was drifting off before she knew it.

Oliver held Felicity to him, not expecting to be able to sleep himself. He had too much running through his mind and hadn't been able to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time since returning from the island a few years prior. A few hours at a time was definite progress over the complete lack of sleep when he first came back. He was busy thinking about things that had and were going to change now that he and Felicity had decided to give what was between them a real shot, when he felt himself drifting off.


	4. Beginnings

_**Okay, continuing on with Chapter 4! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, please let me know!**_

 _ **A/N I'm sorry if Moira seems a bit OOC but honestly, this is what I would have wanted from her eventually. What can I say? Fanfiction and imagination run wild with me sometimes. I hope you still enjoy!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Beginnings**

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, feeling content in a way he hadn't since before the island. He was startled to discover there was light creeping in his bedroom around his blinds. He quickly turned his head and took in the time on his bedside clock. _6 am. When was the last time I slept that long? The only thing different about last night was that Felicity was in my bed with me._ The thought first brought a smile to his face, before he realized why Felicity was in his bed in the first place. The events of the prior night came rushing back and Oliver felt his arms tightening around her as a reflex. He looked down into her face and was glad to see she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She had one arm on his shoulder and the other laying across his stomach. Her legs were completely tangled up in his, and Oliver had no idea how he was going to get out of this bed without waking her up. Oliver really didn't want to wake Felicity up, she needed the sleep to help her body heal. Even more surprising than the fact that he had gotten more than four hours of sleep, was the fact that Oliver didn't want to get out of bed. He for once felt as though he could lay in bed all day with this woman and just be. He turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her head into the crook of his neck. He let out a sigh and drifted back to sleep.

Felicity woke with a groan at the aching she felt ran from her head to her toes. She felt like she had been hit by a truck and every inch of her was bruised. Felicity also realized she had never felt as safe and comforted as she did in that moment. It was a strange feeling, to be in pain and yet also feel warm and comforted at the same time. Felicity took in her surroundings and the fact that she was lying in Oliver's arms, a place she had been dying to be for quite some time. She didn't know how she was going to manage to get out of his bed without waking him up. _There's just no way. Not with him and his ninja like reflexes. He would be up and out of this bed prepared for a fight before I even had my legs swung over the side. At the same time, I know he doesn't sleep well, so I would really rather not wake him up when he seems to be sleeping so peacefully. He really is an amazing man. Everything he does, and sacrifices just for the people he cares about. His own peace of mind is always at stake and the threat to his own safety of course. And he has no idea how gorgeous he really is. I mean, he acts like he does, when he wants to pull that playboy act, but in all seriousness, he doesn't think he has anything to offer as a man and that is just sad. I hate that he feels that way and I – Oh. My. God. I need to stop going off on tangents, even in my head. Focus on the matter at hand, Felicity. How to get out of this bed without waking up the ninja assassin vigilante that you are currently curled up with. Okay, so-_

"What are you thinking about?" The gruff voice pulled Felicity out of her own head, her startled eyes shooting up to meet Oliver's blue ones.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Felicity asked nervously. This shouldn't be awkward, but it was.

"No. And don''t be sorry. How are you feeling? And don't lie to me, Felicity because I will know if you are telling me the truth or not." Oliver said it gruffly, clearly still half asleep.

"I feel like the stairs probably won that round and I am not interested in going for a second one. Ever."

Oliver tried his best to muster up a glare at her cavalier response but couldn't manage to do so.

"Felicity. Please don't joke about it. We are going to find out who was in that stairwell and I am going to make them pay." Oliver was growling by the time he finished the sentence.

Felicity reached up and cupped his face to calm him. "Hey. I know you will. I have never doubted you or your abilities." She looked into his eyes as she spoke and gave him a reassuring smile. It took a few moments but Oliver returned her smile with one of his own. He decided that he needed to get up before he took this too far with her and that was something she was in no condition for. Oliver pulled away from her gently and slid out of bed.

"I'm going to grab a shower and then you can grab one and we'll go downstairs and grab something to eat. Sound good?" Oliver said it over his shoulder as he grabbed what clothes he needed and headed towards his private bathroom.

"Or I could join you and we could save water and be downstairs quicker." Felicity said it quietly and Oliver felt frozen in place.

"Felicity, if we did that, I can guarantee you we wouldn't make it downstairs quicker and we certainly wouldn't conserve much water. And you are in no condition to be doing anything like that. Not for a while at least." Oliver had turned to look at her while he said it, trying to give her a stern look but failing completely because he couldn't deny how much he wished she could join him. He turned and walked into the bathroom before she could respond.

Felicity watched Oliver practically sprint into the bathroom after her suggestion and hid her smirk. She had only been half serious, she knew that she wasn't healed enough to join him and knew that he wouldn't let her, but she had wanted to see his reaction. He certainly hadn't disappointed, either. It pleased Felicity to no end that Oliver wanted the two of them to be together in every way as badly as she did. She stared at the door a few moments more before she decided to head downstairs and grab something to eat for the two of them and bring it back upstairs. She padded down the hallway quietly, with nothing but silence greeting her along the way. Felicity took in her surroundings of the mansion and wound her way downstairs and had turned into the dining room in search of the kitchen when she heard her name called.

"Felicity, dear. How are you feeling this morning?" Moira was walking towards her from the living room with a mug of coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other.

 _Crap! I completely wasn't thinking about her being down here. I assumed she would be at Queen Consolidated already. Okay, calm down Felicity, she isn't going to hurt you. Everything is fine. Just subtly make sure you don't have a ridiculous case of bed head and escape as soon as possible and oh my god I am only wearing one of Oliver's shirts and a pair of Thea's shorts. Oh my god, she probably thinks I just slept with her son. I mean, I did sleep with her son, but not in a sexual way, but there is no way she's going to believe that. She's going to think I'm just another girl after his money. Ha! Who am I kidding, she has probably thought that from the moment she first met-_

"Felicity? Are you alright? You look pale all of a sudden. Maybe you should sit." Moira had interrupted Felicity's thoughts as she gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to a dining chair to sit in. Felicity very ungracefully fell into the chair and just sat there stunned.

"Felicity?" Moira knelt next to her and waited patiently until Felicity focused on her and then she gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and began to speak.

"There is no excuse for the way I treated and spoke to you that night. I was scared and backed into a corner, but that is no excuse for what I did and said. There are things that I have done in the past that I'm not proud of. Things that I never wanted to get out, that I would have done anything to be sure the information about them didn't get out. Then my darkest secrets did get out and I was able to go unpunished. Part of me is grateful that I don't have to put my children through that, but the other part of me wishes I had been found guilty. Because that would be less than I deserve. But those are the crosses that I have to bear. The guilt is my own to carry and no one else's responsibility. What I can't be responsible for is hurting my children. Ever. I never should have said those things and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I see the changes in my son. In Thea. I know that you are the reason both my children are so much happier. You stopped Thea from going down a dangerous path that she has been on for the past few years. I did everything I could to stop that to no avail and I am thankful that you were able to do it. And Oliver, well, you have made him the man his father always thought and wanted him to be. So I am in your debt Felicity." The two sat in silence for a few moments after Moira had stated her case. Felicity took a deep breath and let it out after a few moments.

"Moira. Thank you. You honestly didn't have to apologize to me. You are a mother and as someone who grew up with a mom being both parents, I understand the need to do whatever possible in order to protect your children. My mom did the best she could with what she had, I didn't always have the best things and I probably didn't hang out with the best of people. I mean, my mom worked in a casino and brought me with her at least three days a week. I spent my nights either doing my homework at the bar or at one of the poker tables with my mom's friends helping me. But I met a lot of really smart people and they taught me some pretty amazing things. But my mother was and is my rock. And I understand the father side of things too. My dad left my mom and I when I was really little, I barely remember him. I know he wasn't a good person and that's about it. But that's all I need to know because I had my mom and she was all I needed. When she wants to tell me more about my father I will be willing to listen, but I won't pressure her. So I get it." Felicity tried to give Moira a smile and was surprised at the feeling of warmth when Moira folded Felicity's hands into her own.

"Thank you Felicity. There are no words for how truly remarkable you clearly are. My son is a lucky man to have you in his life and my daughter is lucky to have you as a friend. If you ever need something, please don't hesitate to ask me. I will do everything in my power to assist you in any way I can. I hope you can forgive me. I don't deserve it, but I would like for us to be friends." Moira was startled when she realized she had tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive. I mean, I was terrified after what you said, I won't lie about that. Mostly, I was afraid that what you said was going to come true, but I couldn't stop myself from telling Oliver what I knew. I just couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell and I understand you wanting to do anything to protect your children. I was also scared you would send someone to kill me." Felicity finished the last sentence in a rush. Moira startled away from her for a moment and then tears did slide down her face.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done that. Like I said, I have done awful things, unforgivable things, but I never would have done that. Despite what I said, I wouldn't have done that." Moira wanted so badly for Felicity to believe her.

"I know that. Now. Thanks to Thea and Oliver doing everything in their power to convince me of it. You're a formidable woman, Moira Queen. I don't think there are many people that would even dare to think about standing up against you." Felicity tried to lighten the mood.

"You did. You didn't even hesitate. There was nothing I could have said to stop you from telling Oliver the truth, and that says something Felicity. It takes a strong person to be willing to lose the person she cares about the most in order to tell the truth. Whatever you think of the way your mother raised you, she did a damn fine job." Moira gave Felicity a tumulus smile.

"If you're going to apologize, then so should I. Like I said, it wasn't my secret to tell. Maybe you could have handled the situation better, but so could I have. So I'm sorry too."

"No. I won't accept an apology from you because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. But it stands even more for your character that you want to. Let's just agree to put it behind us." Moira stood and held her right hand out. Felicity stared at it for a moment before hesitantly putting her right hand in hers. Moira helped steady her out of the chair, still holding her hand and before Felicity could do anything else, Moira had pulled her into a tight hug. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and was surprised to find herself holding on to Moira as tightly as she was hanging on to Felicity. She let go of the fear, the anger, and the doubt and just reveled in what Moira was offering. Felicity didn't have a lot of parental influences in her life. She never saw her mother and even when she did, their relationship was rocky. It was good, but not the typical mother daughter relationship. She had thought of Walter as a father figure, something she really hadn't ever had, but he was gone now. Felicity did have Captain Lance to help fill the fatherly void, but she didn't like getting between him and Laurel. Moira was opening her arms to Felicity in a way that she desperately wanted. If they could push behind what happened, the words that had been said, maybe they could have a special bond. The women pushed away from each other and with smiles, said their goodbyes and Felicity watched as Moira walked out the front door. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a hand on her shoulder. Felicity turned around with a smirk.

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to be continuously impressed by you." Oliver gave her a gentle smile and kissed her temple tenderly.

"That was all your mom." Felicity was still in awe over the conversation.

"It's what you bring out in people. You make everyone around you want to be better. Believe me, I know from experience." Oliver said it with one of his rare and genuine smiles. Felicity leaned into him and before anything else could be said, he grabbed her hand and was pulling her back up the stairs with him.

 _Later that evening in the Foundry._

Oliver groaned in frustration and beat on the training dummies that much harder. They hadn't found a damn clue as to who had been in the stairwell. They had nothing. No leads, not one single clue as to who pushed Felicity and no idea as to who exactly would do it. Oliver had more enemies than he could name, both as himself and as the Arrow. There were too many people that connected Felicity to both of his identities, so it was difficult to pin down the list, but Felicity was trying. She had been trying since they got to the foundry early that afternoon. He had to force her to take a break a few hours ago to at least eat something. Oliver knew there was no way he could convince her to take a break, but he could damn well make sure she ate while she was working. Oliver stopped pummeling on the dummy when he heard the door opening and turned to see Roy jogging down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Nothing new yet?" The younger man asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. Long list of suspects though." Oliver said gruffly and with annoyance.

"Well, why don't we start at the top? It's not like there's been a lot of other crime in the city lately. So we may as well stir up a little trouble of our own." Roy said it with a glint in his eye.

"It's a long list, Roy. And it could bring us more trouble than answers." Oliver said indecisively.

"But isn't it worth a shot? It's better than nothing. Right?"  
Oliver really couldn't argue with that. He thought on it for a few moments. _What harm could it truly do? We could ask in a way that didn't completely implicate Felicity unless it seemed the person we are questioning has anything to do with it. And Roy is right, it is better than doing absolutely nothing. That and I definitely need something to hit that can hit me back. I need to work off some of this aggression before I really blow._ Oliver pulled himself out of his thoughts to see that Roy was waiting expectantly for an answer _._

"Suit up."


	5. Revelations

_**Okay, so I don't do fight scenes. Not well, anyway. So I'm sorry if that's what you were looking for but I do my best to avoid them, I don't feel I would do them any justice and my readers would all not only completely lose interest, but would gasp in horror at how badly I would massacre them. So again, sorry guys. Onward with chapter 5, I think this may be the last chapter for now, but keep checking back, I am going to update frequently. I have a plan in mind.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Revelations**

It was getting pretty late and they had questioned at least 15 people. Oliver was about ready to throw in the towel for the night. At least they had crossed that many people off the suspects list and he knew he could keep Felicity safe in the mean time until they figured something out. Roy begged him to question just one last person and Oliver obliged. He could tell that Roy wanted to catch the bastard as badly as he did. Oliver knew how much Roy cared for Felicity and was glad that he had one more person he could trust to keep an eye on her and watch her back.

As soon as they had spotted Simon Lacroix, the man had taken off and Oliver and Roy had immediately began pursuit. The man managed to get Roy down, which further fueled Oliver's anger and he was able to pin the man down.

"Where were you last night?" Oliver demanded in his Arrow voice.

"What's it to you?" The man snarled.

"Answer. The. Question." Oliver was in no mood for games. It was late. He was tired. And he was sick of the dead ends for the night. The frustration was building in him and he needed answers.

"I was working." Simon said smugly.

"Talk to me." Oliver said quietly.  
"The only other thing I can tell you is he goes by Komodo and it looks like he is a contract killer." Felicity spoke confidently in his ear. The sound of her voice always managed to ground him and he took a deep breath before turning back to the archer.

"Working, huh? Who was the contract for?" Oliver snarled.

"What business is it of the Arrow's?" The man was getting fidgety. Obviously more nervous than he wanted to let on that Oliver already knew who he was and what he did.

"My patience has just about run out for the night and I'm tired of games. Who. Was. The. Target. Last chance." Oliver pushed on the arrow he had shot into the man's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Okay! Alright. Some chick named Felicity Smoak. I was supposed to do surveillance on her and report back. Then they asked me to scare her. It was supposed to put someone on high alert and then I was gonna take her out." The man said it breathlessly, still in pain from Oliver messing with his wound. He heard Roy behind him let out a harsh breath. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Who hired you? Why did they want her taken out?" Oliver needed so many answers.

"I don't know! I don't know. That's not the way it works. I get a message with a name, a price, and a drop off location for the first half of the payment. I kill the target and then I get a second location for the other half." Simon panted out.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Oliver growled.

"Because what reason do I have to be loyal to someone I don't know? I have half the money and the mission is obviously failed now. I wont be able to take out the target. What the hell are you after me for anyway? Were you the one supposed to be put on high alert?" Simon seemed pathetically close to whining.

"Where did you attempt to take the target out?" Oliver ignored the last question. He asked where because he wanted to distance himself. He couldn't seem like he was attached to Felicity.

"Some club out in the Glades. I followed her out there. Guy who hired me got me an access code to get into the upstairs offices where she would be. And I wasn't supposed to kill her yet. Just hurt her and scare her a bit."

"How did they know she would be in the offices?" Oliver was getting increasingly angry and impatient.

"How the hell should I know! I've told you everything. Maybe they had extra eyes on her! I just do what I'm asked to do! Let me go!" Lacroix was beginning to struggle anew and Oliver knew they weren't going to get anything else out of him. Before he saw it coming, Oliver struck Lacroix in the head with his bow and fished the man's cell phone from his pocket. He turned to a grim faced Roy and they nodded at each other before heading back to the Foundry. They both knew there wouldn't be much sleep tonight after the new development.

"Felicity. Shoot Lance a text, letting him know we have one more tonight and send all the evidence we have of Lacroix's contracts." Oliver asked after shutting off his voice modulator.

"Already done." Came Felicity's response. She seemed a little more lively, no doubt due to the fact that they were finally getting somewhere with who had tried to kill her. Oliver picked up his pace back to his bike, wanting to get back to Felicity as soon as possible. He and Roy had left Diggle to look after her, but Oliver knew the reality of the situation was going to hit her soon enough. And he wanted to make sure he was there when it happened.

Oliver hurried down the steps with Roy following closely behind, only to stop at the bottom with a furrowed brow. The only person he saw was Diggle sitting at Felicity's computers.

"Where is she?"

Diggle sighed before answering. "Bathroom. She's pretty shook up from the new development. She says she's fine, but she's been in there since you guys started back." Oliver was already at the bathroom door before Diggle had even finished. He raised his hand to knock, but thought better of it. He knew she wouldn't answer or let him in anyway, and he was pretty sure she wasn't actually going to the bathroom. He hoped. So he grabbed the handle and went to open the door. Locked. _I can't believe she locked me out. I mean, I can. If she is actually going to the bathroom. But I know she's not. Why does she do this when she knows how quickly and easily I can pick this lock and all it's going to do to me is frustrate me._ Oliver ignored the snort of amusement that came from Roy and Diggle's smirk as he quickly and efficiently picked the lock on the door and pushed his way inside.

Felicity was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her head on her pulled up knees. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was just sitting there silently. A silent Felicity was NEVER a good thing, no matter the circumstances. Oliver moved silently next to her and sat down without saying a word. He pulled his knees up so they were touching hers and they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. And he just sat there. Waiting for her to be ready to talk to him. He was beginning to get antsy when after about fifteen minutes she still hadn't said anything, when she finally pulled her face up to look at him. Oliver felt his gut clench at the tear tracks down her face and used every ounce of restraint he had to not grab her and pull her to him. His IT girl wasn't the emotional breakdown type, and whatever she needed from him, she would let him know. So he waited.

"Why?" The word came out broken.

"We're going to figure it out, Felicity. I promise you." Oliver did his best to be gentle and not growl the words out.

"Who would think I was important enough to call out a hit on me?" She said it with a self deprecating laugh.

"Hey. Stop it. Trust that I am going to find who is behind them and stop them. And don't you ever, not even for a second, think you are not important because you are one of the few most important people in my life. And not just me, but Diggle and Roy too. So don't." Oliver said it in a way that left absolutely no room for argument.

"How are we going to find who called the hit?" Oliver was glad she sounded a little stronger with that question.

"I got the cell phone off Lacroix. Hopefully we'll be able to trace it back to something. At least the location the messages were going to." Oliver knew the only way Felicity was going to keep it together for the time being was if she immersed herself in work. Later, at home, he would make her open up to him. Oliver stood and held his hands down towards Felicity. She didn't even hesitate to put her smaller ones into his and allow him to pull her up. When he did, he pulled her straight into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her tightly and felt the pressure that had been in his chest since they got the information from Lacroix release when she clutched him back just as tightly. Oliver dropped a kiss on the top of her head and stroked her back.

"I'm gonna catch the bastard. He's not going to hurt you." Oliver spoke quietly.

"I don't doubt you can catch him. It's just a matter of what's going to happen until then? You can't be with me twenty four seven and we have jobs to do." Felicity said it matter of factly.

"Felicity. Since mom and Walter helped me get the company back, mom has been working on making me CEO again. Which means, we will be right back to working together every day and night. So it won't be so hard for me to keep tabs on you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Felicity."

"So does this mean I'm being taken out of the IT Department again to be your EA?" Felicity said it in a teasing tone, but Oliver could tell there was a part of her that would not be pleased with that. Good thing he had already thought things through and spoken with his mother and Walter.

"The plan is to take you out of the IT Department again, yes. But not to be my EA. To be my Vice President." Oliver smiled down at her.

"What? Oliver you can't just make me the Vice President of the company! People were already talking before, when I became your EA. Imagine what they'll say now!" Felicity was panicking but at least she was momentarily distracted from the other part of things for the moment.

"Mom and Walter came up with the idea. I just wholeheartedly agreed. No arguing. Now let's go get the son of a bitch that put that contract out." Oliver released her and walked back out into the foundry.

Felicity was pinging where Lacroix had sent and received the messages from and came up with a few different locations. Both parties had been constantly on the move, so it was going to be hard to pin down just one place. Felicity was giving it her best shot though, completely focused on the situation at hand, keeping herself from freaking out over the fact that the man she was looking for wanted her dead. Oliver had sent Diggle home, telling him he had been away from Lyla for long enough. Thea had come down to the foundry a few hours ago and she and Roy were training on the mats. Oliver had planted himself next to Felicity, there for anything she may need. They all whipped around towards the stairs when they heard the foundry door open and Oliver and Roy jumped in front of Felicity. They all relaxed when they saw it was Sara.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara demanded as soon as she descended the stairs.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Felicity dead panned from the computers.

"Word on the street is you went after Simon Lacroix and had dad pick him up."

"Word on the street is right. Why?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at her.

"League business. I was sent after him." Sara said with a tilt of her head.

"What business would the league have with a guy like Lacroix?" Roy questioned.

"He used to be a member. He betrayed league rules. I'm not privy on the details. Just that I was to come and take care of the problem."

"Kill him you mean." Oliver said as a statement.

"Not gonna have that argument with you again, Ollie." Sara said exasperatedly.

"Let's stop the pissing contest here. We needed him for information." Thea spoke up.

It was Sara's turn to narrow her eyes. "Information on what?"

"There's been a contract put out on Felicity." Oliver said it angrily.

Sara's eyes widened and she looked to Felicity in concern. Once she really looked at her, she saw the bruise on the side of her face and knew there were more under her blouse and the slacks she was wearing. Felicity never wore slacks. "What happened? Are you alright?" Sara rushed to Felicity's side.

"Yeah. I took a lovely trip down the stairs from the offices." Felicity tried to say it like it didn't still irk her every time she thought about it.

Sara shook her head in amusement. "Even all beat up, you're still cute." Then she turned back around to Oliver and Roy.

"Have you told dad any of this? Laurel?" She knew Laurel had become a part of the team as well.

"Not yet. Your father knows something is up with the amount of guys we had him pull in tonight after we were done questioning them, but he doesn't know what. And he knows that the Arrow will tell him when he needs to know. Laurel hasn't been around the last couple of days. She had a few big cases to work at the DA office." Oliver explained.  
"You need to tell dad, Ollie. You know how much he cares about Felicity. She's like his surrogate third daughter." Sara said the last part with a small smile in Felicity's direction.

"We know. It just hasn't been at the top of my priority list. Keeping Felicity safe is first. Finding the one responsible is a close second." Oliver said it angrily.

"Well. I'm going to be around for a while. I'll get word back to the league that Lacroix is in jail and see how they want me to proceed on that route, which means I'll be in town for a while. You know I'm on board to help with this. Just tell me what you need." Sara was primed and ready for a fight. She cared about Felicity too, and the fact that anyone dared to come after the brilliant blonde, pissed her right off.

Oliver rubbed a hand over his head and let out a hefty sigh. "Great. We can use all the help we can get right now. Lacroix mentioned that he was supposed to scare her first, get someone riled up. Then he was supposed to wait, and kill her." Oliver struggled to even get the words out.

"So either they wanted to piss off the Arrow..." Sara began with a nod.

"Or piss off Oliver Queen." Thea finished.

"Do not for one second even get that look on your face! I am not going down the 'too dangerous to be with me' road again. Because it's crap!" Felicity startled everyone with her outburst, including Oliver.

"I wasn't. But don't blame me for feeling guilty. If you weren't with me, it wouldn't be happening. You can't deny or argue that." Oliver said quietly.

"No it wouldn't be happening. I probably would have been mugged and shot in an alley by now. Or hit by a bus when walking across the street to work. Whatever. Life is dangerous. You still have to live it. I choose to live it with you." Felicity's tone brooked no arguments.

"Why would you have been hit by a bus?" Roy questioned as everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"That's besides the point, Roy. But it happens. And I'm not the most careful when crossing busy city streets. I mean, I'm more careful now that I work with the Arrow. So that was kind of the point I was trying to make. If I wasn't spending my time with a crime fighter I would continue my life of bliss. Not bliss like I had a good life until he came along. Not that I didn't have a good life before he came along, just kind of boring. And blissfully unaware. I never took in my surroundings because I never thought that was important. And if you don't stop me I'm going to continue." Felicity babbled.

"Never gets old. I swear. I am glad the two of you are finally together." Sara said with a laugh and a hand to Felicity's shoulder.

Thea snorted. "Right? Idiots. Don't be too proud though because it's a recent development. Like two day recent development."

Oliver cleared his throat and sent Thea a glare. "It's late and there's nothing more we can do tonight. Let's head home and we'll hit it head on in the morning okay?"


	6. Time

_**Woohoo, chapter 6 people! I am enjoying writing this fic so much and I hope you are all enjoying reading it as well! Thank you for the continued support, you will never know how much I appreciate even just the favorites and the follows! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading the story!**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time**

Oliver smiled at his sleeping passenger as he pulled into the driveway of the Mansion. He knew how beat she was physically and emotionally. He pulled as close to the steps as possible and shut his door quietly. He opened the door and maneuvered Felicity into his arms, closing the door behind her and headed towards the front steps. He had to juggle a bit to get the front door open and get her inside without waking her. He was just making his way up the stairs when his mother said his name quietly as she came around the corner of the dining room. Oliver stopped short and turned, Felicity still sleeping soundly in his arms.  
"Yeah?" Oliver whispered.

"Is she going to be all right? Is there something going on I should know about?" Moira asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine, mom. I'm going to make sure of it. And no, there's nothing going on." Oliver hated lying to his mother, but he truly had no other option.

"Well, just tell me if she needs anything, or if there's anything I can do." Moira said it as though resigned.

"Thank you, mom. I mean it. I appreciate you apologizing and wanting to have a relationship with Felicity." And Oliver found that he really meant the words he said.

"She deserves more than an apology. I'm going to do the best I can to make it up to her. And I do want to have a relationship with her. Not only because I can see how much you obviously care for her, but because Felicity Smoak seems like the type of woman you want on your side." Moira said it with a small smile.

"The thing with Felicity, is that she doesn't require apologies from anyone when they do something stupid, or reckless, or downright cruel to her. She's forgiving. More than she should be. Not only does she not require an apology, most of the time she doesn't want one. Felicity is remarkable. And she is the first person that I want on my side when something happens. She is so smart and caring and she would do just about anything for just about anybody. You don't find people like that anymore, not with the direction the world has gone in." Oliver could go on about Felicity's strong points forever.

"You love her, don't you?" Moira phrased it as a question, but she knew the answer.  
"Yes. I do. And for whatever reason, she's chosen to love me back. God knows, I don't deserve it, and I've already messed it up a hundred times. And yet she continues to give it to me, never doubting me, her faith in me never shakes or wavers and she always knows what to say. She never just tells me what she thinks I need to hear, always the truth. Whether I want to hear it or not. Felicity can be brutally honest and it just makes her the remarkable woman she is." Oliver smiled down at the woman in his arms.

"You couldn't have picked a better woman, Oliver. She has been so good for you and for your sister and for that alone, I will forever be grateful for her. She's a good girl. Please do your best to hang onto this one, won't you dear?" Moira said it in a teasing tone as she walked out of the room with a small smile and a wave. Oliver stared at his mother in awe for a moment, before turning and heading up the stairs once again. He couldn't believe how far his mother had seemed to come. Oliver shook his head as he thought that maybe his repairing relationship with his mother was just one more thing Felicity was responsible for. He was still smiling later that night, with Felicity tucked into his side fast asleep and clinging to him.

It had been over a week and there weren't any new developments in who had called he hit out on Felicity and all of them were getting frustrated. The locations that had come u from the cell phone calls ended up being abandoned buildings. There were no clues left behind to give them anything on who could have been in charge. The guy was obviously good. Oliver knew that he had to be better. He wouldn't let anyone harm Felicity. She had chosen to more or less ignore what was happening most of the time. Oliver knew it wasn't good for her, but most of the time when they got back to his home she would tell him what she was thinking. He couldn't describe how it made him feel that she chose to confide in him.

Felicity had been working hard all week to track down anyone and everyone who could have had anything to do with calling out the hit on her. She hadn't been able to come up with anything in the last ten days and the locations of the cell phone calls and messages had been a bust. Whoever they were, they had been using burner phones and hadn't left anything behind. But she would find the one responsible, and when she did she had no doubt that Oliver would take care of them. The only thing that worried her was that he may kill them. She didn't want to be responsible for him killing another person and breaking his vow to Tommy. Felicity had been putting more effort into giving the team robberies and other small crimes to keep them busy and too distracted to ask her how she was doing. Every time she talked about it the feeling of fear and desperation came back and the only person she felt comfortable talking to about that was Oliver. She had spent every night at his home and had been spending time with Moira and Thea most days. Felicity couldn't believe how much she and Thea had in common and how well they got along, and she and Moira were working past what had happened before. Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts by one of her computers going off. Oliver and Roy immediately came over from the training mats. Laurel and Diggle found their way over as well. Sara just scooted closer as she had been on one of the other computers looking into more leads.

"Looks like someone just set off the alarms at Starling International. They've already been shut off but SCPD is already on route." Felicity informed them.

"Get me a look inside, Felicity. I want to know how many they're going to have to deal with." Oliver said it while looking over her shoulder.

"Looks like there are three guys already in the vault, two are standing guard in the main hallway and four more at the entrance of the bank. These guys have some heavy firepower from the looks and they came prepared to be confronted. That's an awfully big crew for a bank robbery." Felicity informed them while typing away.

"Okay. Call Lance and let him know what they're walking into. Let's suit up. Dig?" Oliver gave his best friend a significant look.

"Felicity and I will have your backs from here." Diggle said with a nod in Oliver's direction.

"I don't need you to babysit me, John. The foundry is like Fort Knox and Thea is going to be down here any minute, so it's not like I'm going to be down here alone. Besides, you need all hands on deck for this one." Felicity never turned away from the computers while she said it. Oliver went to argue but Diggle just shook his head and grabbed his glock as Felicity was dialing Lance. Oliver let out a harsh sigh and continued putting his suit on.

Felicity dialed Lance the second time, hoping he would pick up before they made it to the bank. She could hear everyone suiting up behind her and resisted the urge to turn around and look at Oliver. Felicity was startled when Lance answered the phone so harshly.

"Don't have a lot of time at the moment, Felicity." He almost barked at her.

"I know. You're on your way to Starling International." Felicity said in a rush.

"How the hell do you do that?" Lance said it in awe.

"Not a lot of time, captain. You are looking at nine guys total in the bank with some seriously heavy fire power and they are expecting your company. Three in the vault, two standing guard in the main hallway, four more at the main entrance. Tread lightly, captain. Team Arrow is on the way to assist." Felicity tried to give him as much information in as little time possible.

"Thank you for the intel. You and I also need to have a discussion later. Few things to go over." Lance hung up as soon as he spoke. Felicity stared at the phone in question for a moment, before setting it down and turning her chair around to tell her team to be careful and wish them luck. Oliver was already standing directly in front of her with a small smile. He leaned down and kissed Felicity tenderly, pulling back after a moment to cup her cheek and give her the smile he reserved only for her.

"Don't leave until I get back, okay?" Oliver asked.

"Do I ever leave this spot when you're on a mission?" Felicity smiled back at him.

"I know. I just worry. I love you." Oliver kissed her again and turned to the rest of the team. With a nod, they all headed out.  
"I love you too. Be careful. All of you." Felicity stressed the last part. Oliver just turned to give her a wink as he led the rest of the team up the stairs.

Thea walked down into the Foundry and asked Felicity where everyone had gone. When Felicity told her what was happening and that the team was just finishing up and would be on their way back, she was a little agitated Roy hadn't at least let her know something.

"I have been working with Oliver for three years and sometimes I still think half the reason he tells me where he is going is because he needs me to get there." Felicity laughed.

"I hate it when you stick up for Roy. I hate it even more when you're right." Thea pouted.

"Sorry, Thea. Sticking up for those boys has become second nature to me."

"I don't doubt it. Why didn't they leave Diggle with you?"

Felicity sighed before responding, trying not to get agitated with Thea. "I don't need a babysitter. I get that I am not as trained as any of you, but that doesn't mean I need all of you breathing down my neck twenty four seven like I'm going to fall apart. Yes, I am frustrated that it has been almost two weeks since this whole thing started and we don't have jack shit about who could have called the hit. And yeah, I'm scared about what they are going to try next and when. Even more than that, I am almost finding myself pissed that they haven't tried anything since the first time because I know the second something else happens, is when Oliver will be able to catch them. But most of all, I'm disappointed. Disappointed that all of you treat me like I'm fine china. If I haven't broken yet, I'm not going to. I can't afford to. Not in front of the team and damn well not in front of Oliver because the second I do is the second he locks me up somewhere so I don't get hurt." Felicity tried to keep the tears of frustration at bay.

"Felicity, we aren't trying to breathe down your neck. And we aren't trying to treat you like glass, but you are important to us. To all of us. You are the heart and soul of this team and we wouldn't exist without you. Oliver wouldn't even be able to function and he definitely wouldn't be the man he is today if you hadn't been here this whole time to influence him and help him with his decisions. We would do anything to make sure you're protected because you would do the exact same thing for any of us. So you know what? You can go ahead and you can be mad. Throw a tantrum and freak out, yell and scream, hit something. Hell, hit me if it will make you feel better! No one expects you to be in control all the time, and I'll be honest with you, I've been worried about how okay you've been acting with all of this. I want you to get mad. We are still going to do our damnedest to protect you, but you can get mad." Thea had raised her voice and felt a small sense of satisfaction when she saw the tears in Felicity's eyes drying up and the fire come into them.

"Yes, I messed up! I wasn't paying close enough to my surroundings! Then when I did feel followed, I kept it to myself! And I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry that everyone has to lose sleep and spend time away from their loved ones so they can try and figure out what's happening with me. I hate it. I hate every second of it. And I am so damn mad that I can't find them! Why can't I find who is doing this?!" Felicity raged and Thea nodded her head in approval.

"Let's spar." Thea said determinedly. Felicity shook her head in surprise before going silent and staring at Thea.

"Yeah. You need to get this out of your system and I'm the perfect one to help you with it. I'm not as well trained as Oliver or Diggle or Sara, and I won't go as easy on you as Laurel and Roy would. So let's do it." Thea didn't wait for an answer as she made her way over to the training mats and took a defensive stance. Felicity looked down at her pants and blouse, glad she hadn't worn a skirt seeing as how she didn't seem to have much of a choice in this situation. She reluctantly walked to the mats, toeing her shoes off at the edge of them like Thea had and making her way towards the younger girl.

"I know that Diggle has taught you some things. I know you can punch and kick and defend yourself. So I'm just going to come at you and I want you to stop me. Don't hold back, Felicity. Because I'm not going to." Thea said it as a warning and Felicity just nodded her head, taking in a deep breath and preparing herself.

Thea launched herself at Felicity, throwing a right punch to her face. Felicity was able to dodge it and prepare herself for another hit. Thea nodded in approval before launching herself at Felicity's midsection. They continued on for another ten minutes before Thea stepped back angrily.  
"Stop playing defense, Lis! Fight back!" Thea commanded.

"Okay! Okay." Felicity stammered the words out.

Thea barely gave her a moment to prepare before she launched another attack at her, going for Felicity's face once again. Felicity was beginning to hit Thea back and simultaneously defend herself when Thea began coming at her harder. Felicity was so focused on blocking the punches and not hitting back, that Thea ended up hitting her in the cheek bone. Hard. Felicity went down to the mat and still Thea didn't stop. She went after her once again. That's when the team walked down the stairs, Oliver leading them.


	7. Leads

_**Wow, I can't believe this has come so far already and received so many hits! Thank you so much you guys and I hope you are enjoying it!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or thems**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Leads**

Oliver couldn't believe what he was seeing when he stepped off the final stair into the foundry. All of them had heard the noises of training, but had assumed Thea was going after a training dummy. Oliver had never expected to see his sister hitting his girlfriend in the face and watching as she fell down to the mat. This pushed him out of his momentary stupor and he rushed forward as Thea went after Felicity again. He stopped short when he saw Felicity wrap her legs around Thea and flip her onto her back. He started forward again when Thea landed another punch to Felicity's side and was able to flip them back over so she had the upper hand once again as Felicity grimaced in pain.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" The loud words echoed for a moment in the foundry and both Thea and Felicity froze as the rest of the team stared on in shock. Oliver didn't give them a chance to answer as he strode forward and yanked Thea off Felicity. Roy had moved into action and was right there to grab her and hold her in case she planned on going after Felicity again. Oliver knelt down and cupped Felicity's face, staring at her in concern.

"Explain. _Now."_ Oliver commanded of his sister.

"It's clearly not what you think, Ollie. We were sparring. She was holding her own just fine, in case you missed that whole part where she flipped my ass over and pinned me." Thea said dryly as Roy cautiously released her.

"I'll be glad to tell you the parts I _didn't_ miss. Like you punching her in the face and grabbing a kidney shot while you were at it. That's not sparring, Thea. That's fighting. Fighting dirty at that." Oliver growled out.

"It was sparring. Just because I don't baby her like you guys do. I told her I wasn't going to hold my punches and we've been at it for the past half hour or so and she's been doing incredible. Cut her some slack." Thea ground out. The team all stared at one another, but stayed silent. Not wanting to get involved in what was going to end in a volcanic eruption.

"Hey! I'm right here. And I'm fine. I don't need everyone running to my defense. None of you are making sure Thea is all right and I hit her just as many times as she hit me." Felicity pushed herself off the mat, ignoring the sore spot on her side.  
"We don't baby her, first of all. There are steps to training, Thea. And I have no doubt of how incredible she was doing, that's not the point. And I'm more worried about you, Felicity, because you are still healing from the fall down the stairs." Oliver looked to Felicity in concern.

"The bruises are mostly gone. I'm fine. I need to know how to fight." Felicity was still angry.

"She's angry, Ollie. And she's holding it in. All of us have noticed it but not said anything about it. She needs to use that anger to protect herself." Thea insisted.

"She has me!" Oliver yelled out. His outburst was met with silence.

Laurel and Sara gave each other long glances before going upstairs to change and go home. They knew Oliver, Thea and Felicity needed to work this out themselves. John shook his head before silently heading up the stairs as well. Clearly, Oliver had been holding in his feelings just as much as Felicity. Roy stepped back, but he wasn't leaving until Thea left.

"Oliver." Felicity put a hand on his arm as she said his name.

"I'm sorry." Oliver rubbed his hands over his face before continuing. "I just want you safe. I understand your need to defend yourself and that's why I have had John training you. But I still don't want you to have to put the skills to use."  
"I don't want to have to put them to use either, but it may become necessary. If not now, then certainly at some point in the future." Felicity tried to reason with him.

"You can't keep her locked in a box, Ollie." Felicity sent a glare Thea's way after her sentence. Thea just shrugged in response. "What? You said it first. I just agree."  
"You think I'm keeping you in a box?" Oliver's tone implied he was hurt.

"That's not what I said. I said that if I showed you how spooked I was by this whole thing, then you would lock me up." Felicity was almost mumbling the last part.

Oliver sighed "Then I guess I'm sorry for that too. I don't want you to think you have to hide anything from me. Ever. Because you don't need to and I don't want you to."  
"And I don't want you to apologize. It was my choice." Felicity said stubbornly.

"Well, on that note, Roy and I are going to head home. Felicity, you did great. And I think we should do it again." Thea sent a glare her brother's way after saying it, daring him to argue. He didn't.

"If she feels more progress being made with you, then I won't argue. I will ask you to maybe slow down a little. Don't hit her with everything all at once." Oliver requested.

"That depends on Felicity." Thea commented on the fly as she grabbed Roy's hands and headed up the stairs.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking at Felicity.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I can take a few hits." Felicity told him.

Oliver nodded. "Are we okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't been completely open with you about how I'm feeling." Felicity apologized.

Oliver chuckled in response. "Yeah, because we both know how forthcoming I am with my feelings."

This made Felicity laugh in return and Oliver opened his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. They stood that way for a few moments before Oliver pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a solemn look.

"Uh oh. I don't like that face. I mean I do like your face. Obviously. That's not what I meant. I meant I didn't like that expression on your face, because your face is lovely. Well, not lovely because I know you don't like that term, handsome. But it's -" Felicity rambled.

"Felicity. It's about the contract." Oliver said seriously.

"What is it? Do we have a name?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"We definitely have a lead." Oliver sighed in frustration before continuing. "We took the guys at the bank out without a problem. Lance met us inside and one of them spoke to me, saying he had valuable information if I would let him go. I wasn't going to go for it until he mentioned you." Oliver said slowly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **About an hour earlier**_

 _ **Starling International Bank**_

Lance walked over to Oliver and gave him a thank you.

"You guys have been givin' me an awful lotta trussed up assholes this week. Petty ones. What's the deal?" Lance questioned.

"You heard about Felicity's 'accident' not too long ago?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. And not from her. She and I need to have a little chat about that. Sara told me. Somethin' I need to know?" Lance was touchy when it came to Felicity, especially if it had to do with her bein in trouble.

"There's a lot you need to know, and I'll let Sara or Felicity be the ones to tell you. I need leads, Captain." Oliver demanded. Before Lance could respond, one of the men on the floor began begging.

"Arrow! I got some info for ya! Just have 'em let me go and I'll tell you everything I know!" The man pleaded.

Oliver stepped closer to him, smirking as the man shrank back in fear. "There's nothing you know that I could give a crap about."  
"What about that blonde sidekick you got? The one that doesn't wear a mask?" The man smirked, knowing he had him. Oliver saw red and lunged the remaining two steps between him and the thug and had him up against the wall by his collar before any of them could even blink. The man's confidence left him almost as quickly as he had gotten it to begin with and he cowered in fear, all traces of arrogance gone.

"Tell me what you know!" Oliver yelled. He didn't think he needed the voice modulator to ask the question, his voice so deep in anger.  
"You gotta promise to let me go." The man whimpered.

"I promise I won't torture and kill you." Oliver deadpanned.

"Okay! Okay. Please don't kill me!"  
"Then speak!" Oliver was losing patience.

"We were all hired by the same guy. Including Lacroix." The man said in a rush.

Oliver pulled him away from the wall just to slam him back into it. "What do you know about Lacroix?! You better give me something and do it quick. My patience is running thin and it already runs in short supply!"

"Alright, man! We were all hired by the guy who killed our boss. He came in and took over our whole organization. We'd been making and selling pills. Cutting corners on some recipe so we could make more of a profit. But they got real bad side effects. Some of us wanted out. I got no problem with using drugs recreationally but making people puppets isn't somethin' I agree with." The thug said it all in a rush.

"What guy? What drug?" Oliver dreaded the answers, but he needed to know.  
"Some guy who just told us to call him Vertigo, just like the drug we been sellin'."  
"He didn't give you any other name?" Oliver could feel the panic creeping in.

"No, I swear! I've only ever even seen the guy twice. He does all his communicating through cell phones. Different ones all the time. I overheard him talking about you a few times. He said something about a blonde sidekick. He was talkin' to Lacroix, tellin' him how hard she was gonna be to get because she spent most of her time 'round you and hiding away." The man was more than cooperative, in fear for his life.

"Why rob Starling International?" Oliver wanted all his bases covered. He felt the presence of the rest of the team gathering around behind him, ready for any command he may throw at them.

"He said he wanted to branch out, had some new recipe for the drug and he needed more supplies. For that, he said he needed more money ASAP and sent us here." The man was trembling at this point.  
"And where is he now? How were you supposed to get the money to him?" Oliver was shaking in anticipation of finally having some answers, even if they did seem to come right out of a nightmare.

"I don't know! I swear! We were given a drop off location for the money. Only one of us was to go. Look, I've told you everything I know, will you let me go now?" Oliver smirked at the man's question as he threw him in Lance's direction.

"Get him out of my sight." Oliver commanded before turning to his team. "Alright. I know how badly you guys are going to want to start on this, believe me. I want to more than any of you. But we can't. We need sleep and we can hit it in the morning. And I need time. I'm going to have to break this to Felicity. So let's go." Without a word, Oliver headed out the back of the building. The team all glanced at one another before following him out.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Oliver didn't know how Felicity was going to react once she heard the whole story, but concern for im was not one of the possibilities he had come up with in his head.

"Are you alright?" Felicity cupped his cheek when she asked.

"Me? I'm more worried about you right now." Oliver stated.

"You have a history with Vertigo. You killed the count, because of me. He told you more would follow, and then we had this Werner Zytle come into the picture. He told you the same. We locked him up and he got out, so we locked him up again. Apparently he's out. We might want to start thinking about putting everyone on Lian Yu." Felicity said the last bit sarcastically, earning a slight chuckle from Oliver.

"Yeah. It's just so bad, and it takes over this city so quickly. I'm tired of someone always trying to bring it back. I want it gone for good." Oliver grated out.

"I know. But if it wasn't Vertigo, it would just be some other drug. And at least we have some answers now as to what is going on." She said lightly.

"Answers, yeah. Now it's about finding where Zytle has been hiding out and go after him."

"Well we have been at this for almost two weeks, it can wait until morning. Let's go home." Felicity's mouth opened in shock at what she had said. "I mean your home. I didn't mean our home. Obviously. Because we don't have a home, I mean we do. Separately. We don't have a home together. I'm going to stop talking now." Felicity groaned in frustration.

"That's one of my favorite things about you. And my home is just as much yours as it is mine. I want you to feel safe there. Always." Oliver pulled her into his arms once again "Besides, you and my mother are becoming fast friends, and Thea adores you. Even though she was attempting to kick your ass when I walked in." He gave her a smirk.

"Thank you for saying attempting when we both know she was full on just kicking my ass. And I never had a problem with your mother, Oliver. But when it comes to telling you the truth about something, that wins out every time. And Thea, she's like a sister to me. I'm glad the two of us have gotten close." Felicity smiled up at him as they collected their things and began to walk out.

When the two of them had settled into Oliver's bed, he had just laid there thinking about everything that happened the past two weeks. More so focusing on the Felicity part of things. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had fallen in love with her pretty close to their first meeting. There had just been something about her. He had first admitted he loved her after the whole 'sleeping with Isabel in Russia' thing. She hadn't caught on that that's what he was doing, but he had felt he needed to get it out. For so long, he had been terrified that as soon as he let himself completely feel and admit the feelings for Felicity, everything would crumble. Oliver knew John was successful in having a family and working with him protecting the city at night. And his wife was an A.R.G.U.S. agent at that. She was in just as much danger as him every day. And they were talking about having a baby in the near future. Thinking about all of that just made Oliver feel like even more of an idiot for not telling Felicity how he felt sooner. For not just letting her all the way inside his heart. It was really no wonder John shook his head at him all the time. If the situation was reversed, Oliver would have been saying and doing the same things. He looked down to Felicity snuggled into his side and felt the smile that came to his face. She had the patience of a saint. She always supported and believed in him, no matter what stupid thing he had done. She called him out on all of his bullshit, never tolerating half assed excuses or self deprecating remarks. She encouraged him to be a better man, made him a better man. He would never have come this far if he hadn't had her in his life. Oliver knew there was a good chance he would still be killing people if she hadn't entered the picture. Yes, he had made the vow to Tommy before he died because he didn't want his friend thinking he was a murderer, but part of him had known even then, it had also been for Felicity. She had been trying to convince him he could do real good for the city and that there was another way to do things that didn't include killing anyone. She was his light. Sara had only had to say that to him about twenty times before it finally kicked in that Felicity was the one she had been talking about. Felicity just managed to somehow find her way into everyone's hearts. She did it without them even knowing it, sometimes with them resisting it like himself. But she always managed to do it. Even with Laurel, and that was something he never thought he would see. Felicity wasn't jealous of his past relationships and worked with Laurel and Sara like they were two more sisters she could add to what made up their makeshift family. Oliver knew he would do whatever was necessary in order to make sure she stayed safe. He was not going to let anyone or anything hurt her.


	8. Need

_**Wow, you guys! The amount of support I have received for this story is amazing! The reviews, the favorites, and all the follows and views. Thank you so much! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everything. I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this is going to be. I'm just going with the flow. Leave me some love!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Need**

Felicity woke up once again wrapped up in Oliver's arms and couldn't have been happier. Even in the midst of everything that was happening, she couldn't find it in herself to get wrapped up in the worry of her situation. She had complete confidence in Oliver, even when he didn't have any in himself. They were going to find Zytle and they were going to take him down once and for all so they never had to deal with Vertigo again. Felicity couldn't resist reaching up and brushing the back of her hand across Oliver's face. She had never felt a constant need to touch someone the way she did with Oliver. She supposed it had something to do with always wanting to make sure he was whole, and safe, and with her. Seeing him sleeping was a strange sensation for Felicity. She knew he not only had trouble sleeping, but that when he did he was an extremely light sleeper. She couldn't believe that her touch hadn't woken him up. He actually sighed in his sleep and pushed his face into her hand. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at the significance of the movement, of the whole situation. Felicity sighed as she realized that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't lie in bed all day with Oliver. It took her a good ten minutes to get out of the bed increments at a time so she wouldn't wake him, but she did it. She looked down at him with a smile before grabbing the clothes Diggle had dropped off for her a few nights before. She decided to use Thea's bathroom, not wanting to push her luck on letting Oliver sleep.

Felicity knocked lightly on Thea's door, knowing the young girl slept into the late afternoon sometimes, depending on how late she had stayed at the club the night before. If she didn't answer, Felicity was sure there were more than enough bathrooms in the house she could use. Before she could contemplate which way to go down the hallway in search of another bathroom, Thea opened the door and smiled at the sight of Felicity in one of her brother's shirts and a pair of her own shorts this time.

"Morning, Lis." She said with a smile.

"Thea. I'm really sorry to wake you. I just didn't want to risk using the bathroom off Oliver's room because I was surprisingly able to sneak out of his bed this morning without waking him up and didn't want to push my luck." Felicity said in a rush.

"So you need to use my bathroom? Sure. I would say you don't even have to ask because you are more than welcome to anything of mine, but I wouldn't want you walking in on something that could scar you for life. I definitely don't want to walk in on you and Ollie. Ever." Thea finished with a grimace.

"Oh, I would never just come in your room without knocking. Or use your stuff without asking first. And I certainly don't want to walk in on you and Roy doing anything. Not that you two together is awful or anything. I just don't want to see it. And Oliver and I would never do anything in front of you. I'm going to stop now and use your bathroom." Felicity finished with a blush spreading across her face.

"Yeah." Thea laughed out.

"Speaking of, where is Roy?" Felicity questioned.

"He is off dealing with some of my investors for me. Gotta love having your boyfriend as your Co owner." Thea said with a smirk. That caused Felicity to pause for a moment.

"Co owner? I thought he was just your assistant manager?"

"He was. Until we signed the paperwork yesterday making him co owner of the club. So now, half the place is his." Thea said matter of factly.

"Wow! Thea, that's huge! That's a big step for the two of you and I'm so happy for you. I think it will work out great for you." Felicity hugged Thea.

"Yeah. Roy is nervous about telling Ollie for some reason though so don't say anything yet, okay?" Thea asked.

"I will do my best, but I warn you that not only am I a horrible liar, but I couldn't hide anything from Oliver for the world. Not for long, anyway." Felicity told her.

"Well, I guess that just means Roy will have to hurry up and tell him sooner rather than later. Speaking of congratulations, I hear they are in order for you and Ollie too. He's being reinstated as CEO and mom and Walter are making you his Vice President? That's a pretty big deal." Thea smiled.

"It's not quite official yet, but I've been informed that's the plan. I have to actually go in this morning and sit down with Walter."

"Yeah, mom said he came back into the city a few days ago." Thea said thoughtfully.

"He and your mom had been speaking a lot over the phone the past few months. Do you think they are going to be okay?" Felicity wasn't trying to pry, she just genuinely wanted both of them to be happy.

"I think they are slowly making their way to being okay. I know mom really loves Walter, and I think he loves her too. It's just a question of whether or not he can forgive her and the two of them can move past this." Thea said slowly.

"You have become pretty wise, Thea Queen." Felicity complimented.

"Well I owe it to my IT Specialist slash soon to be Vice President best friend. Now go take your shower and meet me downstairs. We can have breakfast together and maybe I can drop you off at QC on my way to Verdant?" Thea asked.

"Sounds amazing. I won't be long." Felicity turned and walked into Thea's bathroom.

Felicity walked into the dining room and was surprised to see Moira still there. She was reading the paper and having light conversation with Thea. She put her paper down when Felicity walked into the room and gave her a warm smile.  
"Morning, dear. Have a seat." Moira motioned to the chair next to her, and opposite Thea.

"Morning, Moira." Felicity was surprised that there was none of the awkwardness she had expected.

"Is Ollie really still sleeping?" Thea said in disbelief.

"Uhm, yeah. He has been sleeping a lot better the past few weeks." Felicity tried to make that statement as normal sounding as possible.  
"Hmm, I wonder why that is." Thea said with her signature smirk.

"Thea." Moira warned lightly.

"I'm just saying, obviously there is something significant when after three years of not being able to sleep for more than like two hours at a time, Ollie suddenly sleeps all night." Thea said.

"Well, I can't disagree that Felicity obviously calms him." Moira said properly. She then turned to Felicity as Raisa brought out a plate of eggs and toast and set it in front of the surprised blonde.

"I told Raisa that's what you liked." Thea smiled as she dug into her own breakfast of the same.

"Thank you Thea. And thank you very much, Raisa." Felicity offered the older woman a warm smile that was returned in full force.

"You are very welcome, miss Felicity." Raisa patted her shoulder as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"So, Felicity, Thea was just telling me that the two of you were going to ride to QC together on Thea's way to Verdant?" Moira asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure Oliver or John won't mind stopping by and picking me up, later." Felicity answered.

"Well, what would you think of the two of you joining me? Walter would like me to sit in on the meeting this morning, so I have to go as well. We may as well all go together." Moira had almost a hesitant edge to her voice, which Felicity knew must be a new and strange feeling for the usually confident and capable woman.  
"That sounds great. As long as Thea is okay with it as well?" Felicity looked to the younger girl in question.

"Absolutely. Perfect mother-daughters bonding time." Thea quipped, earning her a glare from both Moira and Felicity.

The girls all finished their breakfasts and got ready to leave. Felicity felt guilty for not letting Oliver know where she was going, but she didn't want to send him a text message and wake him up. He really needed to catch up on his sleep after all of the late nights at the Foundry they had been pulling. She knew how stressed out he was about the Zytle and Vertigo situation, and would do whatever it took to keep him healthy and at his best. So she did the next best thing, she left him a note on the kitchen table.

 _Oliver,_

 _I went in to QC with your mom and Thea. I have a meeting with Walter and your mother about the Vice President situation this morning. I didn't want to wake you because I know how difficult it is for you to sleep, which is also why I didn't text you and am leaving you this note. Just let me know when you are up and around and maybe we can do lunch and you can come pick me up from QC? If not, that's fine. Just let me know and I will call John._

 _Love,  
Felicity_

Felicity had really hesitated on writing love at the bottom of the letter, especially because Thea was looking over her shoulder the entire time, but she figured what the hell. She and Oliver had already said the words to each other and she was never taking them back. She would say them to him as often as possible and would never get tired of hearing the words come out of his mouth. She turned towards the door to see Thea with a grin on her face that added a whole new meeting to the phrase "grinning from ear to ear".

"You guys are so adorable. I love it!" Thea enthused on their way out the door. Felicity just shook her head and walked out behind the two Queen women.

Oliver woke up suddenly with a gasp. He shook his head to clear the nightmare from his mind and blindly reached out for Felicity. His eyes opened fully and his head whipped around towards the other side of the bed when he realized his girlfriend was no longer in it with him. He tried to tamp down the instant panic that he felt from not only waking up alone, but from the fact that she had obviously been able to sneak out of bed without him moving a muscle. He looked towards the bathroom and felt the panic clawing it's way to the surface when it became obvious that she wasn't in there. Oliver hurried out of bed and crossed the hall to his sister's room with a frantic knock. After a moment of not hearing anything coming from the other side of the door, Oliver pushed it open and searched the bathroom as well, still coming up empty. Oliver hurried back to his room to grab his cell phone on his way down the stairs, checking to see if Felicity had left him a text or voice mail letting him know where she was. He groaned in fear and frustration when not only had she not left him anything, but she wasn't answering her phone, either. He left her a voice mail demanding she call him as soon as she received it and a text message saying the same. He was still holding out hope that she would be in the dining room with his mother or Thea, or in the kitchen with Raisa. Oliver was panting by the time he reached the dining room and saw that not only was Felicity not around but neither was his sister or mother. He took calming breaths and tried to assure himself he was overreacting but it wasn't helping. That's when Raisa came walking out of the kitchen, obviously preparing for her morning ritual of cleaning the house.  
"Raisa! Have you seen Felicity?" Oliver couldn't tamp the panic down.

"Yes, Oliver. She left with Thea and your mother. I believe they were headed to the office, but I am not positive. Miss Felicity left you a note." Raisa gave him a reassuring smile as she pointed to he paper he had missed on the dining table. Oliver took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting it out harshly. This was why he tried so hard to stay focused, because when he let his panic get the best of him, he missed obvious things like the note on the table. He needed to learn to have a little more faith in Felicity. Faith that she wouldn't just take off on him without telling him exactly where she was and what she was doing. Especially not when there were situations like the one they were in. Most of the panic ebbed away as the remainder of it formed into anger. Anger that she would go anywhere without him when someone had a contract out on her life. Oliver tried to calm himself so he could read the note. Sure enough, she had headed into the office with his mother and sister. Oliver felt some of the anger subsiding when he read that she wanted him to pick her up and take her to lunch. Even more so when he read the send off at the end of the letter. He would never get sick of hearing her say those words to him. Oliver decided that he would shower and then call her and would indeed pick her up for lunch when she was done with her meeting.

Thea and Felicity were both laughing at a story Moira was telling them about when Oliver was little and all of the trouble he would get into. They were enjoying the ride to the office when Felicity noticed the driver tensing up out of the corner of her eye. She got that weird feeling again as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Moira must have noticed the tension in Felicity because she reached out and wrapped her hand around Felicity's wrist gently.

"Felicity, dear are you alright?" Moira asked, concerned.

"Something's not right." Felicity answered.

"What are you talking about?" Thea asked, scared.

"Ladies, I'm going to need you to put your seat belts on immediately." The driver, Jason, asked them. They had taken the SUV that morning and were all sitting in the back seat freely. They began to attempt scrambling into their belts when Felicity saw that they were heading straight into the woods, off the road as Jason struggled to turn the wheel. Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion as Felicity saw the point of impact would be where Thea was sitting. With a quick glance to be sure Moira was buckled and on the other side of the car, Felicity unbuckled herself and dove at Thea. The young girl shrieked in surprise as Felicity ripped her seat belt off and threw her to the floor, throwing herself on top of her as sounds of the car scraping trees could be heard. There was another, heavier crash as Felicity felt herself being flung against the door as the SUV must have overturned and then there was nothing.


	9. Helpless

_**Wow, the amount of traffic and favorites and follows is really inspiring me and I can't tell you guys how much I truly appreciate every ounce and way of showing your support to this story and to me! Thank you so much you guys! The reviews have all been fabulous so far and I can't thank you enough for those either! I do have to call out one person in particular.**_ DoubleDee068 _**thank you so much for your amazing support of this story and all the chapters! It is people like you that inspire people like me to keep writing. Your reviews always bring a huge smile to my face and I look forward to reading all of them. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one even more. Thanks again everyone!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that may be or is affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Helpless**

Oliver was walking to get on his bike and head to the office to surprise Felicity when is cell phone began ringing. Oliver pulled it out, half expecting it to be Felicity and his brow furrowed when Walter's name and photo popped up. As he went to answer it, he couldn't explain the sinking sensation he was feeling in his stomach.

"Walter?" Oliver's voice conveyed his concern.

"Oliver. You need to come down to the hospital. There's been an accident." Walter choked out the last part.

"Is Felicity -?" Oliver couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't even think it. He felt helpless waiting for some type of an answer.  
"I don't have any answers on any of them at the moment. You just need to get here, but do not under any circumstances drive yourself. You are in no condition to do that." Walter said in his take charge tone once again.  
"Any of them?" Oliver couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Your mother, Thea and Felicity were in a car accident on the way to the office." Walter said gravely. The words finally jolted Oliver into action and he hung up on Walter without another word as he frantically dialed Dig.  
"Hey man, you and Felicity on your way to the foundry yet? Sara thinks she might have gotten a hit on where Zytle is hiding out." Diggle answered.

"John. I – I need you to come pick me up. I can't drive." Oliver felt like an emotionless machine. The events hadn't quite hit him yet but a part of him knew he would break when they did, so he needed to get to Felicity before that happened.  
"I'm on my way." Diggle replied before hanging up. The calm authority and reassurance in John's voice helped to settle Oliver's nerves as he felt himself sinking to the floor, hoping John would break speed limits to get to the mansion.

John immediately began walking to the stairs as Roy and Sara called out to him in question.

"Something happened. Oliver needs help." That was all John offered in explanation, leaving Sara and Roy to scramble up the stairs after him. Whatever was going on, they were all going to be standing by Oliver and Felicity's sides.

Diggle came speeding in the drive way about five minutes after Oliver's original call, meaning he had broken just about every speed limit on the way there. Roy had tried calling Thea with no success and Sara had called Laurel to let her know something was going down and to see if she could ask their father about it. They all burst in the front door only to stop short as they saw Oliver falling apart on the floor. John rushed to him and bent down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver! What's happening?!" Diggle needed answers so he could be prepared.  
"Walter called. An accident. Mom, Thea. Felicity." Oliver wasn't making a lot of sense, but he was making enough for the other three members of the team to understand the severity of the situation. Roy immediately wanted to go into panic mode, but promised he would stay strong until they got to the hospital and got the facts. Roy and John stepped up to either side of Oliver and hoisted him up, supporting him out to the car as they sped off to the hospital, once again breaking speed limits.

On the way there, Roy's phone began going off and she stared at it in shock for a moment before hurriedly answering it.  
"Thea?" Roy was almost scared to ask. Oliver's head whipped up to stare in shock.

"Y-yeah. I can't get a hold of Ollie. Is he- Is he with you?" Thea sounded shaken, the sound breaking Roy's heart.  
"He's right here. We're on our way to the hospital, are you alright?" Roy was frantic with his need for answers.

"I'm okay. Scared. Shaken up and a bit bruised, but I'm fine. Felicity jumped on top of me, probably saved my- my life." Thea began crying. Roy shushed her gently.

"It's okay, Thea. We are on our way. Two minutes out, tops. I'm gonna be there with you. What's their condition?" Roy didn't want to take the focus off of Thea, but he knew she needed to have something else to think about, to do, or she would break down.  
"Walter is in with mom, so I haven't been able to talk to him. I don't even think he knows I've been released. It looks like mom is up, but I haven't seen a doctor about her condition. Felicity- Oh god, Roy she-" Thea broke off as she began sobbing.

"Thea, hey, I know how hard this is and I'm on my way to you, but I need you to give me something to tell your brother about Felicity." Roy was terrified to hear what was happening.

"She's in surgery. I overheard one of them say she coded on the way here. I don't know what's happening! They can't tell me anything, but they said Oliver and her mom are her emergency contacts but they've been unable to reach either of them. Why isn't Ollie answering his damn phone?! He could have given them verbal permission to tell me what the hell is happening!" Thea was raging. Roy knew it was just to block out the other emotions she was feeling.  
"I don't know, Thea. But I need to let you go to tell Oliver what we know, okay? 30 seconds away, babe. I'm there." Roy choked out and Thea gave him a watery okay as she hung up.

Roy relayed the news as Diggle screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and they all jumped out of the car. Oliver couldn't think about anything except getting to Felicity. He ran to the closest nurse and begged her to take him to Felicity Smoak and the woman clearly took pity on him as she put down whatever she had been doing and went behind the desk to get him the information he needed. She gave him a sympathetic look that damn near broke him as she told him he needed to go to the third floor emergency waiting area. Thank god for John Diggle and Sara Lance, otherwise Oliver and Roy never would have been able to find the waiting room they needed to be in, much less made it there on their shaky legs. As soon as they rounded the corner, Thea was there crying and ran into Roy's arms as soon as she saw him. They both began crying and just held on for a minute before Thea pulled away and grabbed her brother, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
"Speedy. Are you alright?" Oliver desperately needed for her to be alright.

"Nothing serious. Scrapes and bruises." Thea promised him.

"Mom?" Oliver questioned, dreading the answer.

"I just got done visiting with her, and Walter is in with her now. They want to keep her overnight for observation. She has some serious bruising to her ribs from the seat belt, and some gashes across her face. A possible concussion." Thea began crying again as she finished, for a multitude of reasons, but mostly because she was dreading the answer she was going to have to give to what she knew was going to be Oliver's next question.

"And – Felicity?" Oliver could barely get the two words out.

"No update since what I told Roy over the phone. I told the doctor you were on your way and that he would be able to find us in here and he said he would come back as soon as he had anything to tell you." Thea tried to sound reassuring. She was on an emotional overload and couldn't even sort out one feeling from another until she felt anger. Thea latched onto that one and her comforting look turned into a harsh glare.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you answer your phone?!" Thea cried out in almost a shriek as Roy tried to calm her.

"I broke it." Oliver said it so quietly, Thea almost didn't hear him.

"Wh-what?"

"Walter called and told me you had all been in an accident. Not to drive myself. I called Diggle to drive me. Then I smashed it. I felt so helpless. Angry." Oliver tried to explain himself. Thea felt the anger immediately dissolve and once again pulled her brother into her arms.

"Oh, Ollie. She's going to be okay. She is so strong. She saved my life." Thea informed them.

Sara stepped forward. "She's good at that, huh?" Sara said quietly as she hugged both Oliver and Thea. Roy and John stepped forward and both wrapped their arms around the Queens as well. And that's how Captain Lance and Laurel found them. Laurel had obviously been crying and Lance looked to be in dire straights. The two of them stepped forward and Sara broke away from the group to give them all the information she knew and get everything they had. When she got to her father he shook his head once, indicating he needed to tell everyone. Sara cleared her throat and the group slowly separated. Oliver looked to Lance in question. The helplessness in Oliver's eyes hit Lance right down to the core. He may not have been a fan of Oliver Queen years ago, but he knew the boy had become a man. And a damn good one at that. Just like he know Oliver Queen was the Arrow just like he had originally thought. Now he just wondered when the rest of them were going to tell him the truth or figure out that he already knew. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he was brought back to the situation at hand.

"I still have my guys going over the scene, but, uh." Lance let out a gusty breath. "It wasn't an accident." Lance had a hard time breaking it to them and he saw all of their eyes harden, Queen's more than anyone's.

"What. Happened." Oliver commanded. Lance knew he was just trying to gain some semblance of control over an out of control situation. That he wanted to feel anything other than the helplessness that had clearly taken over him.

"The brake line and the power steering had been tampered with. The brakes would have went out first, and as the road curved the SUV headed towards the woods. The driver wouldn't have been able to control staying on the road, due to losing steering control. He didn't' make it." Lance said the last part quietly.

"I'm fine and Mom will be okay too. Felicity is the only one we are waiting to hear about." Thea stepped forward to answer the questions that had been in his eyes.

"Did you get anything else off the car?" John needed something else to focus on. He needed to stay strong for Oliver.

"Whoever did it was good. My guys are still going over it, but so far they haven't got jack." Lance said bitterly.

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face before stepping away from the group and pacing the waiting room. He made a couple laps before he stopped at the far wall. He yelled out as he punched the wall. Everyone jumped in surprise before Thea rushed to him to stop him.  
"Ollie! Don't!" Thea wrapped her arms around him once again.

"I can't – She can't – I'm not" Oliver couldn't speak through the tears that began coming through.

"Oh, Ollie." Thea cried with him as the group looked on, helpless.

Walter had come into the waiting room a few times over the past hour to check on Oliver and Thea and to see if they had updates. Both Oliver and Thea had been in to see their mother, who was only concerned with Felicity and wanted an update on her as soon as possible. Oliver was ready to storm the room Felicity was in when a doctor stepped through the door. Oliver blanched at the sight of the blood on his white coat and had to grab the wall for support. John rushed to his side to help hold him up as Oliver waited for the doctor to speak. The man walked over to Oliver

"Mr. Queen I presume?" The man said with sympathy.

"Yes." Oliver could barely get the word out.

"Let me start by telling you Ms. Smoak is going to be fine." The man offered a small smile. Oliver went limp and had to have John lower him to one of the chairs as he put his head in his hands and just tried to breathe in and out. Thea sat next to him and began rubbing his back.

"She has some major lacerations on her back from what seems to be glass from the windows. We've stitched all of those up. She had a pretty serious laceration to her temple that required twelve stitches. That's why we haven't been able to check in with you until now. We had to run scans to be sure there was no brain damage or swelling. She is in the all clear. She does have serious bumps and bruises and will be in some pretty serious pain. But she will be all right. She just needs time and rest. I apologize for the long wait, I understand how frustrating it can be." The man made a pointed look at the cracks in the wall from where Oliver had slammed his hand into it. Oliver couldn't find it in himself to speak, so grateful that Felicity was going to be okay and overcome with the need to see her. Thea understood this and spoke for him.  
"Can my brother go in and be with her?" Thea asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. But don't be surprised if Ms. Smoak is a little out of it. We have given her a pretty good dose of pain killer. She's in room 306."

Oliver leaped up from his chair and was out the door so fast, none of them could have stopped them if they had wanted to. Thea stood up and grabbed Roy's hand as she pulled him towards the door.  
"I have to go tell Mom and Walter that she's going to be fine." They all nodded at her words.

Lance sat down heavily in a chair, overcome with relief.

"She's going to be okay. That's the most important thing. Everything else comes second to that." Laurel spoke up. Sara and John nodded in agreement. John made his way to the door as well, saying he needed to call Lyla and give her an update.

Oliver walked into Felicity's room silently and stopped short at the sight of her in the hospital bed. Seeing her laying there made something inside him break a little more. He couldn't stand to see her hurting and vowed that she was no longer going anywhere without him no matter how smothered it made her feel. Nothing was more important than her and her safety. Oliver pulled the chair as close to her bed as possible and gently wrapped her hand up in one of his. With his other hand, he pushed hair off her forehead with the utmost amount of care, eying the row of stitches that went from above her left eyebrow and at an angle down past her temple. He let out a broken sigh as he stroked her hand and hair, pleading with her to wake up for him.

It had been three hours an Oliver had found himself lightly dozing. Everyone had been in to check on her condition. Quentin, Laurel and Sara had all headed home after Oliver promised to keep them updated on everything. Oliver had finally convinced John to go home and hold Lyla a little tighter that night, and promised he would text him when she woke up. Roy and Thea had refused to go home and insisted on staying in the waiting room, continuously checking in on both Moira and Felicity. Walter had left Moira's side only once, to see how Felicity was doing before heading back to Oliver's mother. Oliver felt bad that he had also only left Felicity to see his mother once, but she had insisted she was fine and told him that he belonged by Felicity's side, telling him that she owed Thea's life to the girl.

Oliver felt himself once again nodding off when he felt a sudden pressure on the hand that was clinging to Felicity's. He jerked up in his chair and leaned even closer to her, waiting for her to open her eyes and let him know that she was truly okay. He whispered her name a few times before he saw her eyelids fluttering, attempting to open.

"Come on, sweetheart." Oliver begged her.

"Oliver." The word came out broken but it was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Yeah. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere so you can't either." Oliver demanded. He watched in awe as finally her eyes completely opened and immediately landed on him.

"I have to let the doctors know you're awake." Oliver told her before standing

"No." Felicity clenched his hand tighter and Oliver found himself sitting back down, unable to deny her anything.

"Okay. I'll stay right here." Oliver promised her.  
"Good. I need you." Felicity whispered.  
"Not as much as I need you. I love you." Oliver said it intensely.

"I love you. Don't leave." Felicity was already fading back into sleeping.

"I'm never leaving you." Oliver whispered even though he knew she was already asleep. It was a promise that he intended to keep. There was nothing that would be able to drag him away from her side. Nothing.


	10. Family

_**I literally could not do any of this if it wasn't for you guys! Thank you to**_ **bellemmie** ** _for the kind words and support! You guys know how to write the nicest reviews! I am really mean to Oliver but I like the moments when he realizes that he needs Felicity just as much as she needs him. That he not only doesn't have to be alone like he thought, but he can't be alone anymore because he would be lost without her. I have no idea how many more chapters this is going to be but I hope you guys all stick around to find out! I can promise you Zytle is going to get it pretty good._**

 _ **On a random note, I have to leave for work in like an hour and I forgot to dry my work clothes last night before bed (too busy writing of course) and so I had to throw them in the dryer this morning and I just wanted to put them on and be done with it so I could sit and write another chapter in before I had to leave. So I pulled my black jeans and black manager polo out of the dryer and rushed to put them on. Let me tell you, it gives a whole new meaning to the words hot pants...**_

 **DISLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Family**

Oliver slept in short bursts next to Felicity's bed, just enough to be alert and ready for anything. It wasn't anything he hadn't been used to before she started sleeping with him. He was better rested to start with though, with all the full nights of rest. Oliver couldn't stop touching Felicity, making sure she was still there and whole. That she really was going to be okay. He was pulled from his thoughts as Felicity's door opened and a crying Thea stepped through.

Oliver jumped up. "What's wrong? Is it mom?" He felt the tightening in his chest that was becoming familiar.

"No. Sorry. No Mom is fine. I'm just being a girl." Thea said it as if she was ashamed.

Oliver reached over and pulled the second chair in the room up next to his own and motioned to it. "Come here." He said it quietly but still in a commanding way.

Thea practically sprinted into it and Oliver wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in tight to his side.

"It's okay to be upset, Thea. To cry. God knows I have been. But the three of you are okay and that's what's important." Oliver said it softly.

"I know. I'm just all over the place. I'm still reacting from how scared I was. I'm frustrated that this guy keeps eluding us. And I'm pissed. I'm really pissed at Felicity." Thea raged.

"What? Why?" Oliver didn't know where that last part came from.

"When Jason told us to put our seat belts on, we immediately did as he asked, still not really knowing what was happening. Mom and I didn't know anyway, Felicity seemed like she had a good idea of what was happening. We were all scared and then out of nowhere, Felicity throws her seat belt back off and lunged at me. I freaked, I had no idea what the hell she was doing. She pulled my seat belt away from me and threw me down on the floor of the car and laid herself on top of me. I only had like two seconds to catch up to what happened before I heard all the crashing. I had shut my eyes, but opened them when I felt Felicity fly away from me. I landed on top of her when the car rolled. I didn't pass out. I turned and called out for mom but she didn't answer me. I looked down and all I could see was blood all over Felicity's face and she wouldn't wake up no matter how loud I yelled her name. I found one of our phones on the floor, I don't even know who's it was, and I called 911. I was too frantic to really focus on anything, but I crawled to Mom and helped ease her out of her seat belt and started trying to open the doors to get us all out of there in case something else happened." Thea paused to take a deep breath and collect herself again as Oliver rubbed her arm in reassurance that he was there. No one had told him any of this yet and he found himself going through a range of emotions as well.

"Mom woke up as I was checking on Jason and freaked out about Felicity. Then I yelled out because Jason was... He was dead. It was obvious. But I checked for a pulse anyway. So mom said we had to focus on the fact that the three of us were alive and how to get out of the car. Mom and I shoved at the door until we were able to get it open just enough that we could squeeze out. Mom lifted Felicity as gently as possible, cradling her head. And I picked up her legs, doing my best not to hurt her any more than she already was. By the time we had her half out of the car, we could hear the sirens but Mom said to keep going, keep focusing. So we got Felicity out and Mom told me to come help her. We grabbed under each of her arms and dragged her slowly across the grass, away from the car. I kept begging her to wake up so I could yell at her for being so reckless. The paramedics whisked us here pretty quickly and separated us. I kept yelling for someone to call you and they said it was already being handled. Walter is still mom's emergency contact and you know how close QC is to the hospital. So he got here pretty quickly and insisted that he be the one to call you. He said he didn't want anyone else doing it and saying something stupid and wanted to be sure he told you not to drive yourself because he knew how upset you would be. So yeah, I'm mad. Why would Felicity have done something so stupid? I know she's going to be fine, but she wouldn't be hurt nearly as bad if she hadn't done that." Thea was wiping away more tears as she spoke.

"Because it's who she is. She loves you, Thea and she would do anything to protect you. And mom. There is never going to be anything you could say to her to make her feel any differently about the situation. She would do the same things all over again. Felicity always puts the people she cares about above herself. Obviously she saw something that made her believe you were going to be hurt. So she did what she could to prevent it." Oliver was proud and thankful that she had done what she did to save Thea but he couldn't help but feel slightly agitated, and yet not surprised, that she had pushed her own well being to the side in order to do it.

"He's right. On all counts." Thea and Oliver's gazes were immediately on Felicity's face as she spoke.

Oliver leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently as Thea rose from her chair.

"I'm going to go let the doctors know she's awake."

"Thank you, Thea." Oliver said before turning back to Felicity. "And exactly just how much of that were you awake for?"

"All of it. I guess I owe Thea and your mom." Felicity smiled.

"No. It's what family does. We protect each other, the same way that you protected Thea." Oliver's tone brooked no argument.

"Well, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but we are a pretty dysfunctional family." Felicity dead panned.

"It has not escaped my attention." Oliver said with a relieved smirk. He was so glad that she seemed to be more alert this time, in less pain.

The doctors came in and shooed Oliver out. The only reason they were succesful was because Felicity assured him it was fine and that he could come right back in. He still wasn't going to leave, but then she had told him it would be the perfect opportunity to get some coffee and something to eat and also check on his mother. Sometimes he hated that she was so smart. So Oliver headed down the hallway to his mother's room. She could have been moved to a different floor now that she was only being kept for observation, but she had insisted on staying right where she was so she could be closer to Felicity. And even though the Queens had lost a good chunk of their wealth, they were still the Queens and most of the time, they got what they wanted. Oliver strolled in to see his mother sliding on her heels.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Oliver questioned her.

"Hello, dear. I'm being discharged so someone who actually needs this bed can have it. How's Felicity? I was just on my way to come see the two of you." Moira moved right past the discharge subject.

"Are you sure you should be checking yourself out? Where's Walter?" Oliver may be a Queen, but he was just as intimidated by his mother as most people. He just didn't usually admit it. That and your mom is always your mom. And no matter what age you are or what you do in your life, you will always be slightly intimidated by your mother and do your best not to upset or disappoint her.

"Oliver, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I didn't just check myself out, I am being released by the doctor." Moira scoffed at her son as she patted his cheek.

"Sorry. I'm just-"  
"Don't apologize. Let's just go see Felicity." Moira said with a soft smile. Oliver just nodded and they walked down the hall and back to Felicity together.

Thea was already in the room, and Oliver and Moira stopped short at the sight in front of them. The head of Felicity's bed was propped up, the first time she had sat up since the accident. Thea was snuggled into the bed with her and the two of them were watching something on Thea's tablet, their heads touching as they smiled. Oliver couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the way Felicity took such good care of Thea. _No, that's not right. They take such good care of each other. I don't know how she does it, but she has such an effect on everyone she interacts with. I'm in so deep. And I'm okay with it._ Oliver brought himself out of his thoughts so he could step further into the room, making his presence known. Thea looked up at him first.

"Hi, Ollie." Thea smiled.

"Speedy. What are you two doing?" Oliver asked as he fit himself in to sit on the small amount of space not being taken up by the two of them on the bed.

"Just watching some pretty hilarious videos." Felicity answered as her eyes met his. Oliver couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her gently. When he pulled away he couldn't help but flick his gaze over her face repeatedly, just taking her all in.

"Jeez, Ollie, there are other people in the room you know." Thea said with a smirk.  
"Thea, let's give them some time alone." Moira spoke for the first time and Felicity startled. She had been paying so much attention to Thea and her tablet, she hadn't even realized Moira had come in with Oliver.

"Moira. Are you all right?" Felicity looked her over as she spoke.

"I'm more worried about you. I'm fine." Moira insisted as she stepped closer to the bed and grabbed one of Felicity's hands in her own. Thea slid off the bed and walked towards the door.  
"Maybe we should be the ones to give mom and Felicity a few moments." Thea suggested with a look towards her brother. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Felicity again. Thea's eyes widened and she furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at him. Oliver sighed and with a kiss to Felicity's forehead and a promise to be right back, and followed his sister out the door.

Once Oliver and Thea stepped out of the room, Moira pulled Felicity into a tight hug and just held on for a few minutes. Felicity didn't respond right away, surprised by the move at first, but then she wound her arms around Moira. They stayed that way for a few minutes, both trying to rein in the tears threatening to fall. They both worked hard to keep them in, they didn't want to cry anymore about what happened. They both knew they needed to just be happy and grateful that the three of them were all right. Moira pulled away and cupped Felicity's face.

"Thank you. You just keep blowing me away. You saved my daughter. And I think you're responsible for saving my son as well." Moira spoke softly.

"I think Oliver and Thea are the ones who saved me. I never had a lot of friends growing up in a casino. And I never had many in college. The ones I did, well they weren't exactly the best ones for me to have chosen. Things didn't change when I got the job in the IT Department. The only people who acted remotely close were only doing so because they felt threatened by me. They wanted to get a one up on me, so I couldn't trust any of them. Then Oliver brought me a busted up laptop. Now he's one of the most important people in my life. Then there's Thea. She seemed so lost and angry when I met her, not wanting to let anyone know what she was feeling. When I saw how badly what she was doing affected Oliver, I felt so compelled to do something. Part of me felt like I completely understood where she was coming from, that I had felt the same things she was feeling. If I could only relate to her, she wouldn't feel so alone, like she had to drink her feelings away. Then we just became friends so quickly, it ended up being Thea who took me under her wing. She taught me to loosen up and just be myself, no matter who that person was. I never had any siblings, and Thea became a younger sister. Better than I ever could have imagined. So yes, they are the ones that saved me from a sad and boring life." Felicity smiled at Moira, wanting her to understand how important her two children were. Moira gave a light laugh before her face became somber and she stepped away.

"Aren't you forgetting a pretty important part of the story?" Moira asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity was genuinely confused, unsure where Moira was going with this.

"The fact that you are more than just my son's partner in his day job, but that you are also his partner in what I'm sure he would call his night job." Moira seemed confident in what she was saying as Felicity's jaw dropped in shock and terror. What would Moira do with the information?  
"Moira, I don't-"  
"Don't apologize. Or make an excuse or try and make up a lie, Thea's already told me what a terrible liar you are. I'm not angry, Felicity."  
"You- You're not? How did you figure it out?" Felicity was too shocked to have come up with a cover story anyway.

"How could I not figure it out. Not only is he my son and a mother always knows things like that, but Oliver really is terrible with the cover stories. The way he would disappear with some strange excuse every time I turned around was suspicious enough. At first I just thought he was suffering from PTSD after being on that horrible island for five years. Then came the mysterious bruises he always tried to hide or some other various injury. Then I saw the closeness he had with you and John Diggle. There was something more than work relationships with the two of you and the looks the three of you are constantly sharing told a different story than whatever you were showing to the public. So yes, Felicity I know that my son is what they call the Arrow."

 _ **Okay, so obviously I did not get a chance to finish writing this chapter before I left for work. My bad. And then I came home late and grabbed some dinner and sat down and had a magnificent drink (Frozen Blue Hawaiian by Seagramm's. You should all try one. All of you who are over the age of 21 of course. Or whateve the legal drinking age may be for wherever it is you live.) Aaaaannnnyyway, it is done now and hopefully by the time you read this (If you even read these) I will be halfway, if not completely, done with the next chapter. I uploading them as fast as I can write them, and writing them as fast as I can think! Happy Reading!**_

 __ _ **Sarah~**_


	11. Truth

_**Wow, I honestly expected the support for this story to either stay the same or get smaller as time went on. I in no way expected it to grow, and certainly not like this! Thank you all so much!**_ **Vickylizzy,** ** _those are the kindest words anyone has ever said to me and the highest compliment I have ever received. I hope I don't let you down! I would love to be able to tell you if we are coming close to the end of this story or not, or even give you a rough estimate of how many chapters there will be, but I honestly have no idea. I ran out of already written chapters like five chapters ago. Now I'm just going. So thank you and read on!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Truth**

Oliver got sick of waiting and told Thea to stop trying to distract him as he pushed the door open. Then he heard the final words out of his mother's mouth and saw the shock written on Felicity's face.

"Mom." Oliver couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Relax, dear. I'm not angry. I've known for a while. I kept holding out hope that you would tell me the truth eventually, but I honestly don't think you were ever going to. And that's okay too. I will never blame you for the secrets you keep, especially after all of the ones I have kept." Moira smiled at Oliver as he continued to stare in shock. Thea was standing behind him, peering around his shoulder with a look matching his on her face.

"I was not sure about your part in all of this, Thea. I am going to assume by the way you are reacting that you have known about this for a while? Which means that I'm probably secure in the thought that Roy is the red one?" Moira said it a tone most people would use when describing what the weather was like.

"Mom. You can't say anything. To anyone. Ever." Oliver couldn't utter much else, but he could damn well make sure she understood how important it was that she keep his identity a secret. Way too many people knew about it as it was.  
"If I haven't told anyone by now, you don't have to worry about it happening any time in the future, Oliver. That much I promise you." Moira said it with conviction. "I'm still going to worry about you. You're my son and that's never going to change. It doesn't matter how well you can take care of yourself or how little you need me. I'm always going to be here, regardless. And I'm going to trust both you and Roy to take care of your sister and Felicity. I'm also going to guess Mr. Diggle is a part of this and I'm confident he does his best to take care of all of you. Now, I'm going to go find Walter and have him take me home. Thea, you need to make sure you get some rest as well. Felicity, I am going to speak to the doctor about your release before I leave, and will see you at home tonight." With a kiss to both Felicity's and Thea's cheek and a pat on Oliver's shoulder, Moira was gone. The three just stared at each other, unable to form a coherent sentence.

After a minute of silence, Thea was of course the first one to speak.

"Well, this will make things a lot easier for all of us. Especially you, Ollie. You won't have to try and come up with anymore of the lamest excuses I've ever heard in my entire life. 'Oh, uh I have some urgent business at the office concerning something that's important but I can't remember the name of it and yes it is happening at 10 at night, but it really is work.' Seriously." Thea burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Speedy. Go find your boyfriend and leave us alone for five seconds, would ya?" Oliver said, rolling his eyes. Thea stuck her tongue out but turned and walked out the door with a wave to Felicity.

"Well. That was. Unexpected. But part of me kind of feels like we should have expected your mom to figure it out eventually. We can only take off from so many dinner parties and then come back bloodied and bruised so many times. You're mom is certainly not a stupid woman, Oliver. Actually, she's one of the most intelligent women I've ever met. Thinking about it, I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't known about who you are most nights right around the time she shot you. Because I hope she didn't know it was you under that green hood before she shot you. It's bad enough when you have to tell people you're mother shot you to begin with. How much worse would it have to be having to tell people your mother shot you on purpose." Felicity smirked at her own quip as Oliver stalked over to her bed, leaning over her. He had one hand on either side of her head as he lowered his face down to hers. He had the mischievous smirk on his face that she had grown to love so much as his lips hovered over hers. Felicity had her eyes half closed in anticipation as she felt his breath on her face, getting closer to her lips. Right before their lips actually touched, Oliver pulled away quickly and stepped back with a smirk on his face.

"Oliver. Get your ass back over here." Felicity did her best 'Arrow' impression.

"It's kind of scary how close that was." Oliver joked back.

"You're not going to think it's so funny if you don't get back over here and kiss me properly." Felicity growled. Oliver's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he walked back over to her and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate act of need. Felicity clutched his shirt in her hands as Oliver cupped her face in his and deepened the kiss. The only reason they stopped was so the two of them could come up for air, both staring into the other's eyes.

"Wow." Felicity breathed out. "I really gotta stop getting hurt so we can do some more of that stuff."

"Felicity. Not funny." Oliver mustered up a glare for her.

"If I don't find some kind of lightness to the whole situation, Oliver, I am going to go legitimately insane. So take it or leave it." Felicity added with a glare of her own.

"Speaking of. Sara, Diggle, Laurel, and Roy tried to track down a lead for Zytle but it turned out to be another false one. We need you up and running in order to find him because there is no one else that can do it but you." Oliver said quietly.

"Well, it's not like I'm taking a vacation you know! I'm not here on purpose." Felicity had raised her voice for a moment before realizing she was losing her temper without letting Oliver explain. "Jackass." Felicity muttered the last word. Oliver just shook his head.

"What I was trying to say was, you are no longer going anywhere without me. I mean it. I don't care how upset or uncomfortable you are or if you think I am babying you. There is no other option, so accept it." Oliver gave her a look daring to argue.

"If this was a typical case and I was feeling my best, I would absolutely be using my loud voice on you and telling you that you aren't in charge of me. But your idea sounds like the best one I have ever heard. I'm not stupid Oliver, I know that you're my best chance of surviving. That and any excuse I have to spend more time with you is a good idea to me." Felicity softened it with a smile.  
"Good. As soon as you're released, you are coming home and resting and then tomorrow we are going to find Zytle and I am going to kill the bastard and end all of this once and for all." Oliver felt the anger just from saying the piece of scum's name.

"That sounds like the perfect plan." Felicity said on an exhale.

Oliver was laying in Felicity's hospital bed with his arm around her when the doctor walked in with her release paperwork, telling her everything she needed to know about her care, giving her the scripts for her medications, and making an appointment for her to come back and get the stitches out of her back. Felicity only half listened, knowing that Oliver was going to pay attention enough for the both of them and be sure she followed all of the instructions to a T. As soon as the papers were signed and the doctor was gone, Oliver went to the storage wardrobe and pulled out the bag he had Digg bring her the night before. Oliver helped Felicity get dressed and then helped her into the wheelchair the hospital insisted was policy for leaving patients. Felicity grumbled that she knew Moira and Thea hadn't had to leave in a wheelchair, only to be met with chuckles from Oliver and the nurse pushing the chair.

Oliver wasn't kidding about putting Felicity to bed as soon as they got back to the mansion. The part that surprised her was that she fell asleep as soon as he had put pajamas on her and tucked her into his bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was and the trip home from the hospital had taken more energy from her than expected. When Felicity woke up encased in Oliver's arms she decided that she was going to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life. She snuggled into him deeper and tried to put everything else out of her mind for a while, not even caring what time it was or how long she had already been asleep.

The next day, Oliver and Felicity had been stuck to each other's sides from the moment the two of them had woken up. Oliver had meant it when he said he wasn't leaving her side and they were both shocked that they weren't even the slightest bit agitated or put out over having to spend every moment together. They finally made it into the foundry later that afternoon. They wanted to be sure they were there before Thea and Roy opened the club and they wanted a head start on any possible location for Werner Zytle.

Felicity had been researching for the better part of four hours before she yelled out and pumped her right fist in the air. The rest of the team rushed over and surrounded her and her computers, waiting for her to tell them what they needed to know. Felicity continued typing in a rush before she spoke a word to any of them. She rattled off an address, letting them know it was in the North District. Oliver put in his ear piece as he told the others to suit up. Laurel and Thea volunteered to stay with Felicity as Oliver gave them a nod. He walked over to Felicity, spun her chair around and placed a hard kiss to her lips.

"When this is all over, you and I are going to have a different kind of conversation." Felicity caught her breath at the seriousness in his tone as he turned and began walking up the stairs.

"Talk to me, Felicity." Oliver said playfully. He knew it was her favorite thing he said.

"Right. Start left on Merch Street." Felicity continued guiding her boys to the location, feeling the excitement thrumming through her body. She went quiet as her, Thea and Laurel stared at the boys walking into the abandoned building from the traffic cameras Felicity had hacked into. The three of them were tense and on edge, but at the same time excited about finally catching the slimy Zytle. It took only moments before they all heard the sounds of struggling and fighting and they all held their breath, waiting to hear some kind of news from any of the team. Felicity felt her hands clench into fists as she waited to hear something. Anything. Then she did.

"What you are looking for isn't here." Zytle spoke to Oliver.

"Actually, it is. I just found it." Oliver tried to conain his rage and keep in control.

"No, you only think it is." The crazed man laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Oliver said as he nocked an arrow.  
"At first I was just going to kill you. Until I realized that wasn't going to be any fun. That I wanted to play with you a bit. And what better way to play with you than to go after the woman who is so important to both sides of you." Zytle left out a breathy laugh as Oliver shot an arrow into his shoulder. The man cried out in pain and went silent for a few moments before he began speaking again.

"You should be a little more careful about that secret identity of yours, Queen. It's hanging by an awfully delicate string right now. You can put as many arrows as you want into me and it's still not going to change things. There will always be another vertigo, just waiting to pick up where the other ones have left off. So you may kill me today, but I will be back tomorrow." The man sounded so self assured.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Oliver growled.

"That's the thing. You don't. I planned for this. Why do you think that after more than two weeks of trying and failing to find me, you were all of a sudden able to do so? That didn't strike you as suspicious? Of course not, because you have become lax. In order to survive, you must have a bigger picture. This has always been a part of the plan and part of me is sorry to see it end this way." Zytle was once again laughing as Oliver felt his rage boiling over. He shot the man in the heart and he made sure he was the last man Zytle saw. Made sure that he knew that Oliver had killed him for touching something that was so irrevocably his. The man managed a smile and with his last breath managed a few words for Oliver.

"This was the plan." Zytle chuckled as the light faded from his eyes. Oliver stared hard at him for a few moments before he was yelling for Roy, Diggle and Sara that the whole thing was a setup and to get back to Felicity and the Foundry as soon as possible.

Felicity turned to Thea and Laurel in a panic.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Felicity said it on the move as Oliver's voice came to life in her ear.  
"Felicity! Get out of there! Now! We are on the way back!" Oliver was frantic and more terrified than he ever remembered being.

"We're on it." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Felicity found herself shrieking in surprise as the door flew off the hinges from the multiple men who began storming down the stairs. Thea immediately raced to one of the cabinets and grabbed a sword as Laurel picked up a staff. Felicity took a defensive stance, more than ready to defend herself, her home, and those she cared about. She had been taken down by an evil douchebag for the last goddamn time.

 _ **I am so beat you guys! I am heading off to bed so enjoy this last chapter for the night, I promise there will be at least one more tomorrow. Obviously this one took much longer than intended to write. In my defense I got distracted by Olicity videos that were on youtube (can you blame me? There are so many new and amazing ones!) Then I moved on to watching Family Guy (I know, the two shows could not be more different) And as much as I always desire Family Guy to just be playing in the background, it always manages to somehow force me into watching every moment. (Damn you Netflix! You have struck and won again!) Speaking of youtube, have any of you ever noticed that you go on there, intending to watch one or two videos and only be on there for a maximum of ten minutes, and you end up staying on there for over an hour? I hope so because I really don't want to be the only one that does that. Also, I apologize for the long reviews that probably at least half of you don't even read. I just like to put my thoughts and thought processes out there so other people can get an idea of where I'm coming from, or understand why I have made some of the decisions I have either with a character or the storyline in general. Thank you for reading and as always, Leave me some love!  
~Sarah~**_


	12. Speed

_**You all know how to make me feel so loved! I feel like the Werner Zytle part of things will be over soon, but I have other things that can shake things up. I am doing a fight scene in this one people, prepare yourselves! Please don't be too harsh as like I said, I try to avoid these as much as possible. It really couldn't be avoided at this point with everything coming to a head with Zytle. So go easy, please and I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible. That means I have been binge watching women kicking ass in movies and tv thanks to the amazing world of YouTube. I wanted Felicity to be able to kick some ass, but at the same time be realistic about the fact that she is not as experience a fighter as Laurel and Thea. I also wanted to bring into it that Thea is going to be a little better and harsher than Laurel. So read on and enjoy!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Speed**

Felicity allowed herself a small smirk as the man she had struck went down hard. He had underestimated her and that's what had helped her to win. Felicity spun around, feeling someone behind her and was able to barely dodge a hit. She backed away to regroup, but the man charged at her and was able to get a few hits in before Felicity got in a few of her own. Thea and Laurel weren't faring much better. The girls were far outnumbered but they were giving it their all and they just had to keep it up until the rest of the team came back. Felicity dropped suddenly, swiping her leg around and sending the man in front of her toppling. She was then grabbed by her shoulders from behind and flung back. Felicity slid back into one of the desks, sending everything on top of it flying in different directions.

Everyone froze at the sound of a gun going off, Thea being grateful the club had closed and no one was left upstairs. No one in the club had been too happy with her shutting down early, but Thea couldn't concentrate on it with everything else happening. She was grateful for the whole thing now as she took in the five men that were left standing and the four on the ground, out cold. Thea gave the man with the gun a hard glare, trying to think of how to take him down.

"Enough of this. We came here to do a job, and we are done playing your silly games." The man raged.

"Running scared because you're getting your asses kicked, you mean." Laurel spat out. The man turned to her exactly like she wanted. She knew he was here for Felicity and she would do whatever necessary to call his attention off of her. Laurel saw Felicity give her a glare from beside her.

"This is about me. So take me. Leave them out of this." Felicity said it while taking a step forward. The man gladly aimed the gun at Felicity with a smirk.

"I'm going to shoot all three of you. But you can certainly be first." He said smugly.

Thea glared at the man, taking everything in, from the gun aimed at Felicity, to the four men standing behind him with various weapons. Five to three. Not the best odds, but certainly not impossible. It was all about timing, Thea knew. She sure as hell wasn't going to let these bastards shoot any of them.

Laurel was doing the same as Thea, taking in everything around them. There was a table to her right that had been flipped on its side that if she grabbed Felicity, they could take a moment of cover. But that left Thea exposed and Laurel wouldn't do that.

Felicity knew the most dangerous of the men was the one with the gun. She knew that if she took him out, Thea and Laurel could go after the others before they even knew what was happening. Even though the girls had taken out for of their men, they had still underestimated them. Felicity flicked a glance to Thea on her left and another to Laurel on her right and then she made her move. Felicity darted her left hand out grabbing the gun, while spinning around clockwise and using the momentum to hit the man across the face with her right fist, ripping the gun out of his hands while doing so. The second she had darted forward, Thea and Laurel had sprung into action. Laurel flung her staff up and struck one man in the throat with it while kicking out with her left leg and catching a second in his stomach. When the second man doubled over Laurel swung her staff around and brought it down hard on his back while the first man was still making choking noises on the floor. Thea leaped onto her hands and swung her feet up and over into the man in front of her, catching him in the chest with her full momentum. As he landed on the ground, Thea landed on her feet and swung out with her blade, catching the second man in the side. She spun to check on Felicity, and saw the man Laurel had struck in the throat getting up behind her. She didn't have time to shout out a warning. Felicity and the man had been grappling for the gun that had landed on the ground and trading blows when Felicity also noticed the man getting the drop on Laurel. Giving the leader one last uppercut to the chin, she spun and dove at the man before he could strike Laurel. She caught him around the waist, both of them flying over the main computer table, taking out everything on top of it in a crescendo of sparks. Then a million things seemed to happen at once.

Oliver, John, Roy, and Sara sprinted down the stairs as Thea went down from a hit. John raised his gun and shot at him while Roy rushed to her to assist, nocking an arrow as he went. Oliver vaulted over the railing, rushing towards Felicity while Sara ran to help her sister with the man getting back up in front of her. Felicity was struggling to get up as Oliver engaged with the man that she had taken down with her. She saw the leader grabbing up the gun and aiming it to where Oliver was. Felicity couldn't get the words out as she knew what was about to happen. She didn't think, she just reacted. Everything seemed to slide into slow motion as Felicity launched herself at Oliver's back. The gun went off as she and Oliver fell to the ground in a jumbled heap and all Felicity could think was that it looked nothing like it did in the movies, and it certainly didn't leave her feeling like she could jump back up like they did in the movies. There was another shot as John took out the leader with the gun and then there was nothing but the sounds of harsh breathing.

Oliver felt the hit to his back and it surprised him enough that it took him down to the ground as he heard a gun go off from somewhere behind him. That's when he realized it was Felicity laying across his back and the reality of what had just happened struck him. Without even thinking, reacting purely on reflex and instinct, Oliver rolled the two of them until he was covering up Felicity's entire body with his own as they heard another gun shot and then nothing but everyone's harsh breath.

Oliver shoved himself up on his elbows and looked down at Felicity. He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw she was looking back at him. He took in the new bruise on her face and the wound at her temple that had been ripped open and was bleeding again, and wanted to kill all of the bastards.  
"Are you alright?" Oliver needed to hear her voice.

"I'll let you know when I can feel anything." Felicity tried to say lightly.

"What did you think you were doing, tackling me like that?" Oliver said gruffly as he pushed hair out of her face.  
"That I was saving your ass." She shot back.  
"That you did." Oliver sighed as he pushed away from her to stand. Felicity gasped as she saw the tear in his suit on his right side where he had been grazed by a bullet.

"Oliver! You're shot!" Felicity cried out.

"I think it's just a graze. You guys all okay?" Oliver asked the team while he reached out to pull Felicity up. He froze when she gasped again and ran his gaze over her body. He saw blood spreading across the side of her blouse and immediately lowered her back to the floor. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Felicity was beginning to feel the fire in her side. She looked down and saw that it didn't look too serious and attempted to speak, to reassure Oliver when he yanked her shirt up.

"Hey!" Felicity protested.

"Felicity, you were shot! Let me see it." Oliver pushed her fighting hands away and checked her over.

"It's a graze, like yours." Felicity said calmly. She received a harsh glare from Oliver before he scooted closer and picked Felicity up, picking his way over to the only table left standing. With a nod in John's direction everything went flying off as he cleared it so Oliver could set Felicity down. Roy made Thea sit in Felicity's chair after he righted it from where it was laying on it's side on the floor. He began checking her over as Sara and Laurel looked each other over.

Oliver stitched up Felicity's side as she insisted that she would absolutely not be returning to the hospital. While he did that, John redid the stitches on her forehead. Thea had to have a couple on her jaw that Roy insisted Sara do because he was not good at it at all. Oliver checked over Felicity completely, checking her back and making sure she didn't have any new injuries that needed tending. He growled when all he saw was new bruising. He turned to the men on the ground as John had begun tying them all up.

"Did you take care of Zytle?" The way Felicity queitly asked, Oliver knew he was asking if he had killed the drug pusher.  
"Yes. And I won't apologize for that." Oliver meant it.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Some people can't be left alive. He had broken out of prison too many times, Oliver. We can't keep allowing Vertigo to run rampant in the streets of Starling." Felicity put her hand on his arm, knowing he needed her to be okay with it.  
"That's a small part of my reason for doing it. He went after something that is mine. I will not allow you to be hurt by my enemies. So I sent a message that will find it's way to all of them. They do not come anywhere near you, unless they have a death wish." Oliver pulled her into his arms after he said it.

"We better get these guys upstairs and give Lance a call." Roy spoke up from Thea's side.

Felicity slid off the table with Oliver's assistance and looked around the wreckage that was the foundry, searching for her phone. She sighed when she realized she wouldn't be finding it for a while. Oliver silently handed her his phone from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, knowing what she had been looking for. She sent him a grateful look as she dialed Quentin.

"Nice mess you left me to clean up." Lance answered.

"Uh, it's Felicity."

"Oh, sorry Felicity, what's going on?" He knew something was up if she was calling from the Arrow's phone.

"We need you to come to Verdant. I hate to tell you, but we have another mess we need you to clean up." Felicity said it hesitantly, knowing they sometimes took advantage of the captain.

"It have anythin' to do with the one I'm already dealin' with?" Lance asked it as if he already knew the answer, and she supposed he probably did.

"I think you know it does."

"This take care of your situation, then?" Lance questioned gravely.

"It's over." Felicity promised.

"I'm on my way. You and I still need to have a long overdue chat." Lance threw out.

Felicity sighed. "Yes, I suppose we do. I'll be here." With that, she hung up and turned to the rest of the team. "Thank you. All of you." She spoke gratefully.

"We aren't looking for a thank you." Sara responded.

"Well, you are getting one nonetheless." Felicity replied.

"Now that this is over, I have to go back." Sara said it slowly, afraid of the reactions from the rest of the team. Especially Laurel.

"We understand." Laurel spoke up for the group, surprising all of them with her acceptance.

"Anytime you want to come back, even for a visit, you're always welcome." John told her with a smile as Oliver nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that." Sara then turned to look at Roy. "You're getting better, kid. You got a long way to go yet, but you're getting there." Sara patted his shoulder as she looked down to Thea.

"You really feel the need to take after him?" She pointed in Oliver's direction while asking.

"Well you know me, I always have to prove that whatever Ollie can do, I can do better." Thea said it with a laugh as she and Sara embraced. Sara turned to Felicity with a sigh and a gentle smile.  
"Think you can try and take it easy? For at least a little while? I don't think Ollie's heart will be able to survive another one of these episodes for a bit. We don't need him developing a heart problem along with dad." Sara said as she pulled Felicity in for a hug. Felicity laughed and answered that she would try. Then there was just Laurel.

"Not going to stay and say good bye to dad?" Laurel questioned.

"I've already stayed too long. Besides, I think it's about time you told dad about how you help the Arrow when I'm not around. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Sara replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to be around for the explosion. Shocker." Laurel couldn't help smiling while she said it, pulling her sister in for a tight hug.  
"I love you, Sara. Be safe." Laurel whispered.

"I love you too, Laurel. And I promise to be as safe as you, so keep that in mind when you're out there fighting, okay?" Sara hugged Laurel tighter for a moment before releasing her. Sara offere the group a final wave as she took off up the stairs.

The team was cleaning up the mess that used to be the foundry when the Arrow cell phone began going off. Felicity pulled it out from the pocket of her pants and saw Lance's name pop up.

"Captain. You here?" Felicity answered.

"Walkin' in the door." Lance responded before hanging up. Felicity and Oliver began up the stairs, Oliver pulling his hood up as they went. When they got to the top of the stairs, Lance was walking towards the men trussed up on the floor. He shook his head as he pulled his phone out.  
"I'm going to have to bring in some help with this one."

"Sorry, captain." Felicity said meaningfully.  
"Yeah, I bet. You may as well pull that hood down, Mr. Queen. I think we've let this go on long enough." Lance called out as Oliver tensed and Felicity put her head down wearily. This whole secret identity thin was slowly but steadily drifting away.

"How did you find out?" Felicity questioned.  
"Miss Smoak, I have a daughter in something called the League of Assassins, I'm pretty sure the other one is moonlighting in an eerily similar leather outfit. With you two and your bodyguard. I got Harper runnin' around in a red leather outfit. Like I wasn't gonna figure that one out. From a hoodlum running around in a red hoodie to side kick in red leather. Wasn't hard to connect the dots on that one. Which means his girlfriend is most certainly going to be involved cause we all know one wonder twin doesn't do anythin' without the other one knowin' about it. Which leads to you." Lance said as he shifted his attention to Oliver before continuing.

"There is nothin' you're sister is gonna do without you bein' privy to it. Which only adds up more when we add Felicity to the group. The looks she was sharin' with Oliver Queen were the same ones she got whenever she spoke about the Arrow. And I know she isn't the two timin' type. There's a reason I was promoted to captain, and it wasn't cause I am a stupid cop. I've let it go because you have been doin' some real good in this city. Even when I didn't like that both my daughters got involved. But I see the difference you're makin'. Just don't lie to me anymore. We need to be able to trust each other if this partnership is gonna work." Lance waited for either one of them to respond. Even after everything he'd said, he was still mildly surprised when Oliver pushed the hood down and held his right hand out for Lance to take. Even after being confronted with the truth, he had still half expected the two of them to give him some lame ass excuse. Lance immediately placed his hand in Oliver's.  
"It's a deal, Captain." Oliver promised. Lance nodded, and the two of them stood just looking at each other for a moment before Lance stepped away.

"Now why don't you round up your people and help me get these guys in the alley? I got men on the way and I would prefer for them to not have to enter the club. I think that's what you would prefer as well. Seeing as how you're lair is down there and all." Lance thew out. Oliver just shook his head with a slight smile before turning and heading back down the stairs, leaving Felicity and Lance alone for a moment.

"Is that the talk we needed to have?" Felicity questioned.

"Part of it. The other part concerns you not involving me when you're in trouble. I thought we had grown closer than that over the past few years." There was a note of hurt in Lance's voice.  
"We absolutely have. Everything was just really hectic and all over the place." Felicity tried to reason.

"I understand that. But I've come to think of you as another daughter, Felicity. A phone call, no matter what time of day or night is all I ask. So I can help." He smiled as he placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. He was once again surprised as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him to her. He felt a smile forming on his face as he hugged her back.  
"Thank you." Felicity whispered.  
"For what?"

"Just for being you. For not being mad and for always coming when we call you, even when you don't always know what we're calling you into. For being such a good man and allowing me to be a part of your family."

"It's an honor to have you, Felicity." Lance replied as they pulled away and everyone began coming up the stairs.

 _ **Wow, that was the most difficult chapter I have had to write so far. I really hope you guys feel like I did the fighting part some justice, I spent a long time on it that's for sure. I promise this isn't the last chapter but I'm not sure how many more there will be. There are a lot of things I still need to wrap up with it and there is some more story progression needed before I get all the characters where I want them. Thank you all!**_


	13. Identity

_**Okay, on to the next adventure! Ha, no just kidding. We need a little bit of a lull after all of the excitement I think. I hope you guys think I did all right on the fight scene.  
Apparently there was some confusion about whether or not Oliver and Felicity went on their date because I referenced the "Stop dangling maybes" thing. No they did not go on their date, but Oliver being Oliver was constantly dangling maybes. Like all the way up until he admitted that he loved her in 3x09 and that one was still a dangling maybe because he told her he loved her before going off to fight, thinking he was going to die. So, I'm sorry for any confusion, but I feel that there were a ridiculous amount of dangling maybes and that was still a really appropriate line to be used. If it works, go with it.**_

 _ **Also, this is going to be a slightly smut chapter. I am not sure how much or anything but that is why the rating is M. Just to be on the safe side. I have NEVER written a smut scene, so I may massacre it as badly as I do fight scenes. Bear with me people!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Identity**

Oliver had asked everyone to come upstairs and shook his head negatively when Roy and Laurel began reaching for their masks. Roy looked to Thea nervously, who shrugged her shoulders, not having any idea what was going on. But they all trusted Oliver implicitly, so they quietly followed him up the stairs and into the club. They all stopped short, Laurel especially, when they saw Captain Lance standing in the middle of the room expectantly with Felicity.

"We don't have a lot of time, let's get these guys in the ally for my guys and then we'll talk." Lance said, glancing around at the team. Roy and John began helping Lance and Roy take the men out side and while Roy, Oliver, and John headed inside, Lance stayed in the alley waiting for backup to arrive and take care of the scum the Arrow had handed over.

Everyone was down in the foundry waiting for Lance, all nervous and talking at once after Oliver and Felicity told them Lance pretty much knew everything. They quieted once he began walking down the stairs, taking in all the damage as he went.  
"Now, who wants to tell me what the hell has been going on?" Lance directed the question at Oliver and Felicity and Felicity began telling him everything that he had missed about the contract out on her.

An hour after talking with Lance and explaining everything to him, he had asked to speak to Laurel alone and the rest of the team continued picking up the lair. Quentin put his hand on Laurel's shoulder and looked her over with a concerned gaze.  
"You all right?"  
"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. Thank you for being so understanding about everything." Laurel smiled.

"Well, I never said I understood it. I don't understand much of anythin' these days. I don't get that league your sister is a part of, I don't get why you're dressed in an outfit like to hers, runnin' around the city with Queen, who I really don't understand. To be honest, there isn't much I do get around here. But I do know two things. One, you guys are doing some real good out there. Two, I see that you are doin' a hell of a lot better with your sobriety. That alone is enough for me. Am I gonna worry about you? Absolutely, so you damn well better keep in touch a little more often, lettin' me know you're okay." Lance added the last part sternly.

"It does help, dad. I have to be at the top of my game because there are other people out there who are depending on us, depending on this team to save them and their families and keep them safe. Drinking would kind of defeat that purpose. Besides, Oliver and John only agreed to train me if I stopped drinking and Sara said that if she came into town to find me drinking or drunk one more time, she was going to give me and ass kicking I would never forget." Laurel said with a fond smirk.

"Where is your sister anyway?" Lance looked around as he asked.

"She had to go back. She had already stayed longer than she was supposed to. That and she thought you were going to freak out about me doing this and didn't want to be around for this conversation." Laurel said it with a smirk.

"Long as she's alright." Lance sounded disappointed that she had once again taken off.

"I have a feeling she's going to be coming around a lot more." Laurel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Good. Now let's get your office down here back in working order." Lance said, looking around the destruction.

It took them all night to clean it up, but none of them wanted to stop until it was completely done. Lyla had come walking down at some point to help, hugging Felicity as soon as she got there.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry I haven't been around." Lyla squeezed Felicity tighter.

"It's okay, Lyla. Being an A.R.G.U.S agent is kind of a big deal." Felicity laughed as she hugged her back. Lyla let her go after a moment and stepped back to look her over. She took in all the bruises and bandages she could see, knowing there were a lot more she couldn't.  
"I heard you held your own pretty damn well. All of you girls." Lyla looked around to Laurel and Thea who gave her appreciative smiles.

"That means a lot coming from you." Felicity grinned as Thea and Laurel nodded.

"I'm proud of the three of you." Lyla looked at Felicity for a few moments longer before looking around the lair with a low whistle. "If this is almost cleaned up, I would hate to see what at looked like wrecked." Lyla sighed as she walked over to John, giving him a kiss before she began helping him.

They finally had everything back in order. Thankfully the only really important stuff that got broken were two of Felicity's computers. Of course, Felicity thought that this was the worst possible thing to ever happen.  
"I promise you, I will buy you a brand new one. A better one. We'll replace all three of them." Oliver would have said anything to get her to calm down. He knew it wasn't all about the computers, though. Felicity had been holding everything back as much as she could for the past two weeks. Now that everything was over, she was going to crash anytime now.

"That's not the point!" Felicity used her loud voice, causing everyone to stop and look at her in various amounts of concern.  
"Felicity, it's okay." Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing his touch usually grounded her.

"It's not! It's not alright! My security system in the club offices wasn't good enough! My security for this lair wasn't good enough! Those men just burst in here like it was nothing!" Felicity was trying to keep the tears at bay with her anger.

"Hey. It has nothing to do with good enough. We know Zytle had experience with that. He broke out of prison twice. Both of them high security. Obviously we all got a little too lax. So we fix it. We put cameras in the hallway of the offices and the stairwell. We put back up lights everywhere, including in the offices. We get a sturdier, higher security door. We've always been pretty laid back about the door to the lair. A mistake that won't be made again." Oliver pulled her into him after he said it, his concerned gaze meeting the others' over the top of Felicity's head.

"Now that everything is pretty well cleaned up, I think dad and I are going to head out." Laurel spoke up quietly, sensing Oliver and Felicity's need to be alone.

"We'll walk up with you." Diggle said quietly, grabbing Lyla's hand as he went.

Thea stepped forward and wrapped her arms around both Oliver and Felicity, just grateful that everyone was okay and it was over. She turned to look at Roy and gave him an encouraging smile as he too wrapped his arms around Thea and Felicity. Oliver could feel Felicity shaking as he held her. He needed to get her home. He needed to get all of them home.

"Come on. Let's go. None of us are going to do anything Arrow related tomorrow. We are going to spend the day together after we all get some rest." Oliver used his no arguing tone as they all pulled apart. The four of them headed up the stairs together, towards home.

Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and Roy made their way quietly into the house, hoping not to wake Moira. They made it to the hallway before their bedrooms and told each other good night. As Thea went to follow Roy into her room, Oliver reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around, surprised.

"I just want you to know something." Oliver said quietly.

"What's up, Oliver?" Thea knew it was something serious.

"I am so proud of the way you handled yourself tonight." Thea smiled at the pride she could hear in her brother's voice as he said the words.  
"Felicity was pretty bad ass tonight too. And Laurel. We have a pretty damn good team." Thea said proudly.

"Yes, we do." Oliver said as he looked to his bedroom door where Felicity had disappeared into before he had stopped Thea.

"It will be nice to spend the day together tomorrow and not have to worry about fighting crime for once. As long as we don't get any bad guys that pop up." Thea said hopefully.

"If they do, I think we'll let the SCPD handle it on their own for once. Good night, Speedy." Oliver said as he turned to go into his room. This time it was Thea that stopped him.

"You are either going to have to give me a new nickname or Roy, because both of us are beginning to respond to that one." Thea laughed.

"Didn't you hear? Roy already got a new name. Arsenal." Oliver quirked his brow and tilted his head towards his sister as he stepped into his room.

Oliver stepped into his room quietly, not wanting to wake Felicity if she was already asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and gently slid into the bed beside her. When he got himself settled, he reached out to wrap an arm around her and was startled to feel her shivering. He went on alert immediately.

"Felicity?" Oliver called her name softly as he attempted to roll her over towards him so he could see her face. She tried to resist him.

"Felicity. Don't shut me out. Not now. Not after all of this and how far we've come." Oliver didn't have it in him to care that he was begging. Finally she rolled towards him.

"I'm sorry." The whispered and broken words broke Oliver's heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You told me that I couldn't blame myself for this, that I had to face it with you. So you need to go by the same rules. None of this is your fault." Oliver spoke vehemently.

"I just-. All I could think about when we were being attacked in the lair was that Thea and Laurel were going to get hurt or killed. And now, all I can think about is that Thea was hurt. Thea was hurt and so was your mom. And I don't understand how you can forgive me for something like that. So I don't know how you could ever look at me and not blame me for almost costing them their lives, because they could have died." Felicity was so conflicted. Part of her wanted Oliver to be angry with her and agree that she had been foolish, but the other part of her wanted him to argue and make her believe that she hadn't been wrong.

"You could have died, Felicity. Ultimately, Zytle was after me. He probably would have had someone tamper with the brakes and power steering regardless of whether you would be in the car or not. It was a no lose situation for him. It would have either been Mom, Thea, You, or me in the car. You cannot take any of the blame for that. Especially because Thea probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you being in that car and your quick thinking. Not only do I not blame you, Felicity, I'm grateful you were able to keep calm even when I know how scared you were. I'm grateful that you saved my little sister's life." Oliver refused to let her believe otherwise.

"I stayed relatively calm because I had to. I couldn't let anything happen to Thea. I saw where the car was headed. I knew, _I knew_ that she couldn't be there. So I just reacted. I didn't think about it. I just dove on top of her. I'm just so glad that she is okay. Seeing her in danger again just brought it all back." Felicity shut her eyes tightly and Oliver held her that much closer.  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry that I didn't make you talk about what you were feeling about the accident. It just terrifies me every time I think about it. Every time I close my eyes. After Thea told me the whole story, I just wanted to forget it. I'm sorry that I never thought about the fact that you needed to talk about it." Oliver eyes met hers as he spoke.

"I wouldn't have let you if you tried. Not then. I was trying so hard to stay focused on the matter at hand so that I didn't end up like this." Felicity motioned to herself after she said it.

"Felicity, I love you like this. I love you no matter what you are doing or saying. I even love you when you use your loud voice on me or speak in technology terms that I don't understand. I love you for all of you, every part."

"I love you." Felicity replied before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. Oliver rolled so he was laying over her, putting his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. Felicity was having none of that and put her arms around his back and tugged him to her, forcing his full weight down on her. He grunted as he landed on her and Felicity began rubbing his back from his neck to the top of his boxers. He could feel himself responding to her touch. Oliver pulled back enough to look into Felicity's eyes, their noses almost touching, breaths mingling.

"Are you sure about this? Now is the time to say so. If you're not feeling up to this, I can wait. I've waited three years, so a few more days or a week for you to heal isn't-"  
"Oliver, I swear, I will get up and walk out of th-" Felicity was silenced by Oliver's mouth crashing into hers. He rolled them back so Felicity was laying over top of him as he began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing slowly. One of his dress shirts. He growled at the feeling of possessiveness shot through him at the sight of Felicity in one of his shirts.

"Felicity." Oliver said between labored breaths. "Hold on to me tight." He said with a smirk, getting a breathy laugh from Felicity as she sat up, helping push the shirt off her shoulders and pulling her arms out of it. Oliver rubbed his hands up and down her sides slowly. He would never tire of touching her. He ghosted his hands over her bruises, old and new. Their eyes connected as Felicity stroked Oliver's chest and abs, connecting on a completely different level than ever before. Oliver moved his hands back up to her neck, his thumbs resting on either side of her jaw. He pulled her down to him so they were chest to chest and moved his hands around to her back, kissing along her jaw where his hands had just been. Felicity's had one hand in his short cropped hair, the other reaching down to remove the her last obstacle to touching all of him. Oliver unclasped her bra as he once again shifted them so Oliver's body lay over hers as he slowly shifted away so he could completely remove her bra, never breaking eye contact while he completed the task. He slowly dropped it to the floor before once again going for her neck. Felicity caught her breath at the feeling of them being chest to chest with no barriers preventing them from being skin to skin. Oliver took his hand that wasn't expertly massaging her everywhere he could get his hands, and reached down to remove the last garment for either of them. Their lips met once again as Oliver found himself exactly where he belonged. Making Felicity a part of him in every meaning of the word. Felicity pulled her lips away from Oliver's to catch her breath. She hadn't had many sexual experiences in her life, but even those few were nothing compared to the feeling of being with Oliver. She moved her lips to his shoulder as she clutched his shoulders tighter. She could feel every muscle tensing as he moved. Oliver always exuded control and restraint, especially when it came to Felicity. To see him, feel him, so out of control humbled Felicity to her very core. They couldn't get enough of each other. Everything they'd been through, every conversation and moment they had shared, had led them right here, to this moment. They both knew there was no turning back from this. There was no more dangling maybes, or mixed messages. This act of love threw all of that out the window.

When Oliver finally collapsed on his back next to Felicity, they were both breathing hard. Oliver caught his breath before turning to Felicity and pulling her closer to him. Felicity turned to her side facing him, and smiled as he tenderly brushed a tendril of hair that had fallen over her face back behind her ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face for a few moments while he looked at her with a gentle smile. Felicity returned the smile as she turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm lovingly. They both fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms knowing one thing. Whatever happened tomorrow, they would always have tonight.

 _ **WOW! I cannot even tell you all how long it took me to write that scene. I mean, I kind of can because I have been working on it since I posted the last one, so you have an idea of how many hours it's been since then. I think I am going to go out on a limb and say that I am actually kind of pleased with how the whole thing came out.**_

 _ **Now, I feel that I actually wrote it so that it technically could be ended here, but there are still a few things that I want to get out. So don't panic, I'm not cutting you off yet. If you were panicking. Some of you may be doing the opposite, screaming "Oh my god, when is this going to end?!" The answer to that is a solid "I don't have any freaking clue." I'm just writing as it comes to me. It will go on for as long as it goes I guess.  
Thank you to all of the people that have been here since the first chapter and stuck by me, and to the people just joining us who have taken a little bit to get caught up. I genuinely appreciate every single view that you guys give to this story. That is time you are taking out of your day to read a little bit of the nonsense that rattles around inside my head. So thank you! **_


	14. Relax

_**Here we are with chapter 14! Wow can you believe that's the one we are on? I didn't, I had to go back and check really quick and then say "Really?! That's really how many I have so far?!" So it's okay if you can't believe it either. I did my best with the Olicity love and I know it can't come anywhere near the actual episode where THAT EPIC LOVE happened, and it might not be able to come close to some of the other authors on this site that write that side of things a little better, but I do hope that I at least gave it some justice.**_

 _ **I wanted a scene that showed how Oliver and Felicity are connected in every way and it wasn't just sex or even just love. Oliver has had that with plenty of women, and we all know Felicity is different from them all. I wanted it to be beautiful and tasteful and respectful. I didn't want anything dirty or 'Fifty Shades of Grey' over the top (No I have not read that book or seen the movie, two things I also have no desire TO do.) I wanted everything that makes Olicity. Love, beauty, humor, babbling, honesty, gratefulness. Just everything and do it in a way that brings a smile to your face.**_

 _ **So anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you continue doing what you came here to do and I apologize for having a rambling conversation about sex. I do want to add though, that is probably the last scene like that I will EVER do. It is definitely the last one in this story. As much as I would love to give you a Roy and Thea scene, as much as I want to convey that they have the same type of closeness in this story, I'm absolutely not going to. Sorry.**_

 _ **~Sarah~**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way, shape, or form**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Relax**

Felicity woke up feeling blissful and sated. She had rolled onto her other side sometime during the night and now lay facing away from Oliver with his arm across her middle. She noticed the clock read 6:18, early enough that no one in the house would be awake yet. With a smile, she turned so she was facing him and snuggled into his chest with his arm now laying around her back. Her smile grew wider as Oliver let out a big sigh, his arm reflexively tightening around her, the other coming out from behind his head to also curl around her back. Felicity lay there awake, just basking in the after glow of what had happened the night before. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as moments from last night began sliding through her mind. It was a new milestone in their relationship that would change everything. _Well, hopefully not everything. Because I could definitely get used to this. I mean, I slept with Oliver Queen! Words I never thought I would say. Words that a lot of other women have already said. No! No, I can't go there because that's a dangerously long list and would probably be best if not brought up. I don't want to know the number and we don't need to talk about it. I mean, I know he's clean and obviously I am. But we didn't use a condom last night and I'm usually way more careful than that. I mean, I'm on birth control but still. That alone was a pretty big move for me, much less not using a condom and sleeping with OLIVER QUEEN! I really need to stop that._

"Quiet down, Felicity. Thea and Roy can probably hear your thinking all the way across the hall." Oliver's voice came out gruff and he sounded like he was still half asleep.

"Sorry." Felicity whispered back.

"How are you?" Oliver asked her quietly.

"That's a strange question. Like a question you would ask a woman who you stole her virginity from. Not a question you ask after sleeping with your girlfriend for the first time. Oh, wow, I said girlfriend. Is that the first time I've said that? I mean, can I say that? Is that what we are? Is that what you want to be? Don't feel pressured to say yes now just because I asked. Wow, I am making this seem really awkward and it doesn't need to be. Shouldn't be I mean." Oliver found himself unable to resist smiling at Felicity's ramble.

"You couldn't find a better way to let me know you're all right than babbling."

"I think you were the first person to ever find my babbling and lack of a brain to mouth filter endearing." Felicity laughed softly.

"Endearing? No. Hilarious? Absolutely. And we are together in every sense of the word, Felicity. You can say it however you want." Oliver smiled.

"You better find it endearing. Charming, too. I'd go so far to say you find it a turn on. Any good boyfriend would." Felicity challenged.

"Oh, I would definitely go as far as turn on. Especially the sexual innuendos. Those are my personal favorites." Oliver got a punch to the shoulder for that response.

"Ouch, Rocky. No more training for you." Oliver quipped.

"Was that a joke? Did Oliver Queen just make a joke? Well, I certainly must be dreaming." Felicity said as she made a show out of pinching herself.  
"That's funny." Oliver said while beginning to get out of bed. Whatever retort Felicity had been thinking about saying died before it reached her mouth at the sight in front of her.

"Felicity, you're drooling on the sheets." Oliver said over his shoulder while walking towards the bathroom. Felicity found that her mouth was indeed open, but she certainly wasn't drooling. Not literally anyway.

"Wow. Two jokes. You must be in a good mood." Felicity was genuinely surprised. Something in Oliver seemed to have shifted.

"I am. I will be in a better one after I take a shower." Felicity nodded and was getting lost in her thoughts again when Oliver cleared his throat. She flicked her gaze back up from the bed and realized he was staring at her.  
"Felicity. That was the invitation." Oliver smirked as her eyes widened. Felicity did not remember ever getting out of bed as quickly as she did in that moment. She walked into the bathroom as Oliver was getting the temperature right in the shower. Felicity was surprised she didn't feel shy in any way around Oliver. Even after she had been with prior partners, she had always covered herself up after. But then, everything had been different with Oliver from the start. Felicity smiled to herself as she walked over to the counter and flicked on the radio Oliver had in there. When she turned around after finding a station she saw Oliver once again staring at her, seeming to commit every part of her to his memory. Oliver held his hand out to her and Felicity immediately placed her hand in his, no hesitation. They stepped into the large shower together, taking comfort out of the simplicity of the presence of the other. Taking comfort out of each touch.

"This is one thing that will always be just us." Oliver whispered into her hair.

"You've never showered with anyone before?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"No. Just you. That's how I want everything from now on. Just you." Oliver framed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

When they stepped out of the shower a good forty five minutes later, the bathroom was filled with steam like a sauna. Oliver still had a smile on his face and Felicity was giggling as he toweled her dry. They both got dressed and made their way downstairs to the dining room, holding hands. They found Raisa just beginning to set out plates for breakfast as a look at the watch on his wrist told Oliver it was going on seven thirty. He and Felicity had spoken about going into the office while they had been in the shower. They had never gotten to have that meeting with Walter and Oliver was more than ready to take back the reins of the family company. But he wanted to be sure Felicity was ready to go back first, because without her he wasn't going. She had been more than willing to take her place as Vice President and get back into the normal swing of things. They heard Moira speaking from behind them and were surprised when they turned around to see her walking in from the living room with none other than Walter. The two of them were chatting and smiling like two people who were completely comfortable with each other. It seemed as though they had regained the closeness they shared before the undertaking had happened. The two stopped once they spotted Oliver and Felicity, Walter automatically stepping forward to shake Oliver's hand. Oliver glanced at it for a moment before walking forward and hugging Walter. The older man seemed surprised for a moment before smiling and responding in kind. He patted Oliver's back before stepping away and turning to Felicity. She smiled and practically ran into him as she hugged him as well. Walter let out a slight laugh as he hugged her back and Moira and Oliver shared a smile.  
"I'm so glad the two of you are alright. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you at the hospital, Felicity." Walter said contritely.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I heard from everyone else that you had come in to check on me and asked about me several times." Felicity assured the man.

"Still, I feel badly. I was just so worried about Moira." Walter hugged Moira a little tighter to his side as he spoke.

"Believe me, Walter you did more than enough. Someone had to run the company while everything else was falling apart. And you are the only man I know capable of being able to do that and take care of my mother at the same time." Oliver smiled his thanks.

"Felicity! Are all of those bruises from the accident?" Moira asked in shock as she took in the bruises on the young girl's face.  
"Oh. Uh. Well, I-" Felicity tried to think of something. She knew Moira knew about what she and Oliver did at night, but Walter was not aware.

"I guess I didn't realize how bad they were. I must not have seen you up close in natural light." Moira said smoothly.

"Yeah, they got darker after I brought her home." Oliver said lamely.

"Well, I'm sure Oliver has taken care of everything." Neither Oliver or Felicity missed the double meaning behind her words. She obviously knew something else had gone down and was making sure the danger had passed.

"Absolutely. She'll be good as new in no time." Oliver assured her. He knew she would want to know at least some of the details later.

"Well, what did the two of you have planned for the day?" Walter asked, oblivious to the underlying meaning to the other three's words.

"We were actually going to head into the office to talk to you. We never got to have our meeting the other day." Felicity said brightly.

"Ah, well what is it you needed?" Walter questioned.

"We wanted to talk to you about Felicity and I returning to the company." Oliver stated.

"Well, actually there is a lot to go over so over breakfast seems the best way to go. I have all the papers that will be needed in my briefcase." Walter smiled as he went to gather the papers that he would need. The three of them headed into the dining room to go over everything they would need to know.

Moira had decided to completely hand over the company to Oliver. She was ready to retire from QC and let Oliver continue the legacy of the company. Walter would also be signing over his share of the company to Oliver, giving him complete controlling interest. Oliver had not expected to be given the entire company, he had just wanted to take over the same amount of shares he had before. Walter apparently wasn't done with the surprises as he slid more papers out of his folder. He waited until Oliver had finished reading them before explaining to Felicity and Moira what they were for.

"I assumed that you would want to split the company with Felicity, so I had these papers drawn up for you to sign over half to her. It is of course your decision, but I made a judgment call." Walter informed them. Before Felicity or Moira could comment, Oliver began signing the papers.

"Wait! Oliver, shouldn't you think this over? It's kind of a big deal." Felicity quickly said.

"I don't need to think it over. Walter was right in knowing that this is exactly what I want. You deserve a share of this company. You deserve a bigger share than me if we're being honest." Oliver told her with a quirk of his lips. He handed the papers back to Walter as he and Moira put their signatures in the required spots. Felicity was twisting her hands together over the table, feeling nervous about the entire thing. She stopped when Oliver places his hand over hers and gave her a steadying look.

"The original plan was Oliver as acting CEO and you his vice president. Walter and I felt it was a bit more sensible to have you each as Co-CEO to the other." Moira explained warmly.

"What are you worried about?" Oliver asked Felicity, knowing there had to be a main purpose to her worry.

"So we're not going to see each other at work now?" Felicity hesitated to ask the question, and asked it quietly.

"I won't let that happen. And I have a say in that." Oliver told her reassuringly.

"Well, that was something else Moira and I discussed." Walter said hesitantly. He didn't want them to think he and Moira had been making their decisions for them. They were just trying to help them get everything sorted out and ready for when they decided to go back. Moira clasped Walter's hand and gave him a smile before turning to Oliver and Felicity again.

"The entire 18th floor has been cleared out and redone with two main offices. There is a short hallway before either of you come to the offices where your EA will be. We decided it would be best for the two of you to have just one. You also have a bit of privacy from that EA in case there are things you discuss that you don't want anyone else hearing. I know the two of you don't trust many people." Moira was giving Oliver and Felicity the privacy needed for when they needed to discuss their 'nightly activities'.


	15. Constant

_**GUYS! I am so so so sorry! I have had a lot of family things going on these past few weeks. Ugh, it's been crazy busy. Between trying to work and two divorces happening, one aunt with cancer, my grandfather having to have back surgery and radiation for cancer as well. My sister is also pregnant which is a piece of amazing and wonderful news! My dad wanting a birthday get together in the form of a barbecue in the yard that my mom and I have been working on landscaping the past three summers. It has been CRAZY! But I promise that I am not abandoning this story and I have a few more things in store before the end comes! Stick with me.**_

 _ **I have never gotten so much support for a story before! Thank you guys! And thank you for all the author follows as well! We are going to start with a little relaxation, and follow it with some excitement. We know nothing stays quiet for long!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Constant**

It had been over a week of Oliver and Felicity running Queen Consolidated. They had taken a few more days off with Roy and Thea before taking their new positions. They had been running the company from home as much as possible, only going in for short periods of time. Oliver had wanted Felicity to be completely healed and rested before they actually went in for full days. The only thing they didn't take time off doing was fighting crime at night. But things had been pretty quiet there too, as everyone had heard about the take down of Vertigo once again. Oliver was still worried that someone else would find out how to make the drug and do it again, so he had Felicity researching to find out where they kept getting the list of things they needed for it and how to do it. Zytle's words about how there would be more behind him kept bothering Oliver. It was almost always in the back of his mind lately. The only times it didn't seem to bother him was when he and Felicity were in bed together. Then the only thing he could think about was her.

Oliver was down stairs reading the paper and talking with Walter, his mother, and Roy when Thea and Felicity came down the stairs talking and laughing. Oliver looked up with a smile, an action that seemed more and more frequent these days.

"I can't believe he said that!" Thea laughed.

"I know! Ridiculous." Felicity said with a shake of her head. Oliver's eyes narrowed as he got the feeling they were talking about something he had said. Felicity's eyes met his and he saw that they were sparkling with mischief as she took her seat next to him and started grabbing the pancakes that were in the center of the table. Oliver set the paper down as he cleared his throat next to her. Felicity looked up at him innocently.

"Something in your throat, Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Are you forgetting something, Felicity?" Oliver questioned back.

"I don't think so. What is it you think I'm forgetting?" Felicity said it with a smirk, not able to hold it in anymore as Oliver growled and pulled her to him for a kiss. She laughed as her lips met his in a gentle kiss.

"Seriously. Trying to eat breakfast over here." Thea said, the smile on her face softening the words.

"I know right? Why can't they kiss good morning in the bedroom like normal people?" Roy threw out with a smirk in Thea's direction.

"Don't you have something to do at the club, Roy?" Oliver smirked. He had been completely fine with Roy being co owner with Thea and loved to bait him about having to work all the time.

"I do, actually. Not all of us can be slacker CEOs you know?" Roy laughed as he stood and grabbed his and Thea's plates, taking them to the kitchen. Oliver shook his head with a smile as the others at the table laughed.

Seeing it, made Oliver think about everything for a moment. Everything he had lost. His father, his best friend, his innocence. The relationships he had ruined. Then he smiled as he thought that wasn't right. He may have ruined a romantic relationship with Laurel and Sara, but they were family. They had great relationships with one another. That brought him to think about everything he had gained. A better relationship with his mother and sister. A surrogate big brother in Diggle, and a younger one as well in Roy as much as it pained him to admit. Good friends. A good team. An ally in Lance. Felicity. She had been the main catalyst for how he had gained all of the other things. He put his arm along the back of her chair, his hand playing with hair that she had left down, as he listened to her speak animatedly with his mother, Walter, and Thea. There was something he would need to do today. He was brought out of his thoughts by Roy walking back out of the kitchen, grabbing light jackets for Thea and himself, helping Thea into hers as they said goodbye to everyone.  
"We should probably get to our appointment as well, Moira." Walter spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Will the two of you be returning to the office today?" Moira questioned as she and Walter began to gather their files and things.

"I thought we would go in and make an attempt." Oliver said teasingly.

"Funny, dear. Have a good day kids." Moira patted Oliver's shoulder and kissed Felicity's forehead as they began walking out.  
"Is that where the two of you are going? The office?" Felicity questioned.

"Well, technically yes. Just for some last minute things." Walter stammered a bit.  
"Is everything all right?" Oliver questioned, concerned.

"We were going to wait until tonight to tell the two of you. But, I guess you may as well hear it now, especially if you're going to be going into the office. Walter and I are officially retiring and leaving the company completely in the hands of the two of you." Moira smiled as she finished and Walter put his hands on her shoulders, waiting for Oliver and Felicity to respond.

Oliver and Felicity were in identical states of shock. They didn't know if they were completely comfortable running the company all alone without the support of Walter and Moira. Without the two of them helping and guiding Oliver and Felicity with the bigger decisions. The ones that had large impacts on the company and the employees as a whole. They were just learning the ropes, were they ready to run the company alone?

"Mom, do you really think the two of you should be doing this now? Felicity and I just barely took over." Oliver protested.

"And you are doing marvelously, dear. Both of you. Better than I ever did." Moira laughed lightly.

"I am beginning to think the two of you will run this company better than Robert and I ever did. You should really take a look at the numbers when you go in today." Walter said it with pride as he and Moira smiled at them. Oliver looked to Felicity, noting that she hadn't said anything. Silent Felicity was bad. Every time. He said her name quietly, putting a hand to her shoulder. She seemed to snap to attention and Oliver was shocked to see tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked at Walter and his mother.

"You trust us that much? You have that much faith in us?" Felicity asked quietly. Hesitantly.

"Of course we trust you. And we have more faith in the two of you than you will ever know." Moira said as she walked back over to them. Felicity stood and threw her arms around Moira and Oliver was once again shocked as Moira clenched her eyes tightly and hugged Felicity as intensely as she was being hugged. Oliver looked to Walter and saw a proud smile on the man's face as he took in the scene around him. This was his life.

"Thank you, Walter." Oliver spoke up as he stood.

"Nothing to thank me for, Oliver. All I've ever wanted was to do right by you, your sister, your mother, and your father. Everything that is happening now, is because of you. The man you have become." Walter held out his hand for Oliver to shake and Oliver just shook his head, pulling the older man into a warm hug.

"The man you have helped me to become." Oliver said it quietly, still unused to the contact. Walter was stunned silent at the praise. He blinked rapidly to avoid forcing any more emotion onto Oliver. He knew the younger man struggled with it. The four stood standing together, a range of emotions settling over all of them.

"Thank you for this. Both of you." Felicity said quietly, still in shock.

"No, Felicity. Thank you. I don't know what kind of family I would have, if I would have one at all, if it weren't for you." Moira smiled gently.

"I knew there was something special about her from the moment I met her." Walter said it with a wink in Felicity's direction.

"You were the first person to believe in me and I don't think I will ever be able to repay you enough for that." Felicity said as she and Walter hugged.

"I saw the potential in you." Walter replied, hugging her back with warmth.

"You also taught me that being called into your boss's office isn't always a bad thing." She said with a smirk.

"Hey. I thought I taught you that." Oliver pouted jokingly as his mother smacked him lightly in the arm and Walter and Felicity laughed. Felicity moved back into Oliver's embrace.

"Are the two of you going to be taking a vacation?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, but we have it all planned out to tell all of you tonight." Moira said as she and Walter once again turned and headed for the door.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Felicity looked to Oliver with the question and he shrugged in response.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Walter and I are having a small gathering to celebrate not only Walter and I retiring, but to celebrate the two of you taking over the company." Moira informed them.

"You know what your mother's version of small gathering is." Walter said as he looked at her fondly.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Oliver asked his mother.

"Because I know how you feel about parties. Felicity has to practically drag you to each and every one. And that's after I spend forever begging her to come until she agrees. I knew that if I sprung it on you last minute and it was partially for the two of you, you would feel compelled to come. I really need the two of you to come tonight. Please." Oliver narrowed his eyes at his mother's insistence. He knew there must be a reason why she wanted them there so badly.

"Okay mom. Tell us when and where and we will be there." Oliver promised.

"Excellent! It is going to be here at the house and it is starting at 6. So please make sure you are home from the office early enough to allow yourselves time to get ready." Moira gushed as Walter ushered her out the door with a final smile and wave to Oliver and Felicity.

"Well. That was some way to start the morning." Felicity broke the silence.

"I would say so. How are you feeling about this?" Oliver looked into her eyes as he asked.

"I just hope that I don't let them down. Let you down." Felicity admitted.

"Felicity. You could never let me down. Now come on, if we want to make an appearance at the office before lunch we better get a move on." Oliver smiled at her as he grabbed their coats, helping Felicity into hers.

Felicity practically fell back into her desk chair as she released a large pent up breath. She and Oliver had hardly seen each other with all of the meetings they had to attend. Felicity toed her heels off and pulled her feet under her in the large office chair as she used the lip of the desk to pull herself flush with the computer. Doing computer work in her office was definitely her favorite part of being a CEO she had discovered. She basically did all of the tech and computer side of things so that Oliver didn't have to worry about it and he took a majority of the meetings for the two of them. He had promised they would see more of each other on a regular basis, that things were just a little crazy with them finally putting themselves full force into the company and Walter and Moira leaving. Felicity could understand that, and hoped they would be able to work side by side most days. That's when they did their best work, day job or night job. Felicity was busy running numbers and reports, and didn't comment when Oliver walked into their office and sat himself into his office chair in a very similar manner to how Felicity had done earlier.

"So, how's your day been?" Oliver smirked as he asked and Felicity's eyes met his.

"That was very domestic of you, Mr. Queen." Felicity joked.

"I'm learning, Ms. Smoak." Oliver quipped back.

"Hmmm." Was Felicity's only reply as she went back to her typing.

"So, I'm guessing that means your day has been about as good as mine?" Oliver chuckled.

"Probably. I can absolutely say I'm ready for it to be over and I can't wait until things calm down a bit."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one. It's going on four, are you ready to go now, or do you have things you have to finish up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing that can't wait." Felicity replied as she happily stood up, slipping her heels back on and collecting her things as Oliver collected his own. They headed out of their office together, hand in hand.

Felicity swept her remaining hair to the right. She pinned the curls in place as she smoothed out the top. She looked at herself in the mirror, reflexively moving her hands down the deep purple dress she bought herself. It had a sweetheart neckline with thick jewel encrusted straps and a smattering if crystals across the top with a ruched waist. It flared only slightly at the hips and went down to the floor. She had matching deep purple pumps and had put in her contacts. She slid in silver crystal adorned earrings and a necklace to match. She gave herself a slightly self conscious look in the mirror before turning to a gaping Thea.

"You look amazing! I literally could not have possibly picked out a better dress for you! Oliver is going to drool when he sees you." Thea gushed.

"Thank you, Thea. You look gorgeous." Felicity returned genuinely as Thea performed a twirl in her deep red strapless gown. Hers was also ruched at from the top left of the dress down in an arc to the right side of her waist. There was a silver brooch where it sat on her hip and a dusting of glitter across the bottom. From the waist down, the material was lighter and just seemed to flow around Thea. She had been growing her hair out and had curled all of it, pinning up one side with a clip that matched the brooch on the dress. She was wearing a pair of silver strappy heels that wound up her calves.

"Roy and Ollie will both be drooling then." Thea laughed.

"Thank you for letting me get ready in your room." Felicity smiled as she said it.

"No problem. You don't have to thank me. This kind of stuff is what sisters do. Or so I've been told." Thea said it hesitantly.

"Well I've always been an only child, so I never knew what sisters did. But I'm glad that you are the one to teach me. I'm glad you are the one I get to call my sister." Felicity hugged the girl as they made their way across the hall to their men.

Oliver and Roy helped one another with their ties and Oliver smiled as he and Roy talked about Felicity and Thea.

"Listen, Roy. I know that I've always been really hard on you when it came to Thea and the relationship you guys have. I just want you to know I was wrong and I'm sorry I ever did that. I'll always protect Thea, and won't apologize for that, but I should have given you a chance. You're a good man." Oliver gave him a reassuring smile.

"I never judged you for being hard on me. I am glad I'm not the only one that's protecting Thea. And I knew you were wrong, that's why I never listened to you when you told me to stay away from her. But I appreciate the apology. If you're going to apologize for not giving me a chance though, then so do I because I judged you just as quickly as you judged me. So I'm sorry for that too because you are not the man I judged you to be. You're a good man too, Oliver. Now, let's stop this female crap and go see our women." Roy laughed.

The boys jaws had definitely dropped at the way their girls looked for the dinner. Oliver and Roy couldn't believe how lucky they were to be with the two amazing women standing in front of them. They walked down the stairs together and were greeted by Walter, Moira, Lyla, and John. All of them had big grins on their faces and gushed at how Felicity and Thea looked. Other guests were just starting to arrive when John hastily made his way to where Felicity was grabbing a glass of champagne. He grabbed her arm and spun her around just as she grabbed the flute.

"Hey! Oh- John. What's going on?" Felicity immediately forgot about the drink she had so desperately needed ten seconds ago.  
"Something you need to see." John replied as he pulled her to the corner of the room. He pulled his phone out and showed her what had come up. She had all their phones linked to any news stories that concerned something happening to any of the people in Starling City. She didn't have her phone on her with the dress she was wearing and she was sure Oliver had his on silent. She immediately took the phone out of John's hand and looked over the article that popped up. Her eyes flew up to John's in shock and outrage.

"Vertigo?" Felicity whispered.

"Looks like. But it seems small time. So I don't know if someone else got a hold of the recipe or if they are operating on what was left over. I didn't want to bring it to Oliver's attention before I brought it to yours. It's your call." John explained in a rush.

Felicity nodded as her eyes immediately sought out Oliver's.

As though he felt her stare from across the room, Oliver looked directly at Felicity and excused himself from the conversation he was having as he hurriedly made his way over to her. When Oliver got close enough, he slid his arm around Felicity's waist and looked between her and John.

"What's going on? You okay?" Oliver directed the first question at John and the second at Felicity.

"We have a problem." John wasn't sure how to approach it. Oliver's eyes remained on Felicity as he saw that she was trembling and had gone pale. He was concerned that what was going on had something to do with Felicity.

"Just tell me!" Oliver was trying not to raise his voice so they didn't attract any attention from the guests. Felicity gripped Oliver's arm and pulled him until he was facing her. She hesitated another moment before speaking.

"It's Vertigo. It's back." She said quietly.

 _ **Okay, guys there is the next chapter to hold you off until I complete a few more. Thank you for all of the support you have shown me and for all the patience you have shown my writing and this story! The updates should go back to being uploaded as quickly as I was doing them before.**_

 _ **Thanks again!  
~Sarah~**_


	16. Alarm

_**Thank you guys all so much for the amazing reviews and private messages! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of the support you guys are giving me and this story! This is exactly why I am able to have the confidence to write on this site, the fact that it is such a kind and supportive community! So thank you!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything that is or may be affiliatd with them in any way**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Alarm**

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked back and forth between John and Felicity.  
"Are you sure?" He aimed the question at John.

"I'm sure it's Vertigo, yeah. What I'm not sure about is whether it's just what is left over or if someone got a hold of the recipe." John didn't want Oliver to panic and was hoping one of these were the case as well. Both of the men looked to Felicity, wanting her to have an answer for them.

"I'm going to bet on it being Zytle's lackeys but we still need to stop them either way." Felicity sighed as she glanced longingly at the flute of champagne one last time. Oliver grabbed her hand as John went to grab Roy, Thea, Laurel, and Sara to go to the lair.

Felicity sighed as she heard the team coming down the stairs. They had been right in the assumption that it was just the rest of Zytle's men passing out whatever they had left of the drug. Oliver and the rest of team arrow had been able to destroy the rest and take out the remainder of the men, but they were unable to do it without losing a few people. By the time they had a solid location and had been able to get out there and assess the situation, three people had already overdosed on the drug and it was too late for them. There were four more that had made it to the hospital, but it was touch and go for all four of them at the moment. Felicity figured Oliver was going to take it hard and blame himself for the whole thing and braced herself for it.

"Do you want me to see if mom can get everyone cleared out of the house?" Oliver asked as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She must have given him a funny look because he cocked his head to the side at her and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Sorry, I just. Well, I. Never mind." Felicity rambled on.

"No. What is it?" Oliver walked closer to her chair and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, I just thought, expected, you to come down here and tell me this whole thing was your fault." Felicity said it slightly embarrassed.

"Ah. Well, someone told me recently that everything isn't my fault and I need to stop blaming myself for everything. We got it off the streets, hopefully for good, and were able to save a lot of people. We lost three, yes, and we might lose four more but that's better than hundreds or more." Oliver said it calmly, letting Felicity know he really meant the words. Before he could say or do anything else, Felicity was up and out of her chair and into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. Oliver hugged her back just as hard and placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away and telling the team what a good job they had all done together.

"Are we having mom kick everyone out?" Thea asked as she placed her bow in the case next to Roy's.

"That's up to Felicity." Oliver said with a smile in her direction.

"I don't think that's necessary. We can go back and spend a little time with everyone. If that's okay with you guys of course." Felicity rambled.

"Things like this are what make me want us to get our own place." Roy threw out to Thea as he put his gear away.

"I hear you there. But I think mom would be upset if we left." Thea said with a hint of sadness.

"I was actually going to talk to her about that today. There were a couple things I was going to do today that I didn't get to." Oliver said the last part quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"I thought that maybe you and I could get our own place." Oliver said to Felicity hesitantly. Everyone stared in shocked silence.

"You want to move in with me?" Felicity stammered out.

"Well, actually I want you to move in with me, but yes." Oliver was still nervous about what Felicity wanted.

"Wow, that's-. Oliver. I mean, yes. Yes! I want to move in with you, but do you really think we should move away from your mother? Thea is right about her wanting the two of you under the same roof." Felicity would never want to come between Oliver and his mother. She had been down that road once before and it hadn't led to anything good.

"I think she'll be okay with this deal." Oliver said slyly.

"What deal? Oliver Jonas Queen what are you up to?" Felicity demanded an answer.

"The mansion sits on quite a few acres, so I just thought that maybe we could build our own little place on the land so we will still be near mom and Thea but we will also have our own place." Oliver explained.

"Oh, Oliver, that sounds amazing! I can't believe-. How long have you been thinking about this?" Felicity asked.

"A while." Oliver said quietly. They both turned their attention to the rest of the group to hear congratulations and receive hugs. Oliver noticed Laurel beginning to walk up the stairs and into the club. He decided to go after her.

"Laurel. Wait." Oliver called out after her as she walked into the club.

"What?" Laurel had stopped but she wouldn't turn around. Oliver took a few steps closer and reached out to touch her arm but stopped halfway.  
"I'm sorry. I meant to come talk to you about everything before I asked Felicity, but it just didn't happen that way. I don't want you to be upset. That's the last thing I want." Oliver said it desperately.

"I'm not mad, Ollie. I'm really happy for you and Felicity, I swear I am. It's just, sometimes I think about what you two have together and it makes me remember what we had. But that's not the part that bothers me. The part that upsets me is that what you have with her is so different, so much deeper than what we ever had. I get upset because I just want something half as great as what you clearly have with her. I'm happy that you're happy, I really am. It just makes me think sometimes. And you never have to get permission from me to do anything. I lost that right a long time ago. I never really had it if we are being completely honest. You have something special with her. Don't mess it up." Laurel walked out of the club without a backward glance or a goodbye. Oliver just hoped she would be better in time. He stared after her for a moment before turning around and heading back to the basement.

Sara and Felicity both watched as Oliver followed a clearly upset Laurel up the stairs. Felicity suffered a small moment of insecurities as she watched it happen. She couldn't help that small niggling piece of doubt that told her he was choosing Laurel over her again. Felicity shook the thoughts from herself as she met Sara's knowing gaze.

"It's not what you think, Felicity." Sara said quietly and honestly.

"Oh, I know." Even to her own ears, Felicity didn't think she sounded very convincing.

"She really is happy for you and Ollie. I think a part of her just wishes it would have worked out between the two of them, that's all." Sara gave an encouraging smile.

"Part of me knows that. I just get so scared that I'm going to lose him. I know it's stupid and he had reassured me so many times that I won't, I just can't help it. I don't want Laurel to be upset." Felicity said, frustrated.

"I know that. And Laurel knows that too. I promise you that you do not have to worry about her trying to steal Ollie away from you. Not that that could happen any way, the two of you are attached at the hip." Sara laughed to try and lighten the mood. Felicity couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"Yeah. We don't go very long without seeing one another." Felicity was about to say something else, but she saw Oliver coming back down the stairs and hurried over to meet him at the bottom of them.

"Is she okay?" Felicity was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. She will be. I think it's just a shock to see me happy and loyal to one woman, when I never could be to her. And I feel awful about that, I think I always will. But I can't help the person I was, I can only be who I am now." Oliver said, frustrated.

"Hey, I get it. We all get it. And we all love who you are now. I love who you are. Just give her some time and she will be all right with it. I promise you." Felicity smiled as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Let's go home." Oliver said with a smile when he pulled away from her.

Everyone headed out together, all of them on their way back to the party at Queen Mansion. They were all trying to come up with a good excuse as to where they had gone in case anyone noticed. They decided that Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and Thea would go into the house through one of the upstairs windows so it just looked like they had been upstairs. John and Sara could just walk in the front door and say they had gone out for some fresh air. It helped that Lyla was there waiting for John to help make his quick disappearance seem less suspicious. Sara was good at going unnoticed with all of her stealth skills, so she didn't think anyone would realize she had been missing.

"Wait. Upstairs window? That's great for you three, not so much for me." Felicity spoke up when they were almost at the house.

"Felicity, I've got you. Don't worry." Oliver said with a smirk. They pulled into the long drive and circled around the back of the house. Sara and John had changed back into the clothes they had been wearing earlier in the evening. They headed towards the front as Thea and Roy gave each other smirks before shooting arrows with ropes attached and racing to climb up them faster than the other. Felicity watched in awe for a moment before Oliver did the same. His were a little more high tech, thanks to Felicity, and he could use them to just pull him up instead of having to climb. He stood there looking at Felicity and holding his arm out for her.

"I made those to hold your weight, I'm not sure they'll hold both of us." Felicity said hesitantly.

"Come here." Oliver demanded. Felicity walked over to him and put her arms around his neck as his curled around her waist. He looked up to the window and then back at her and smiled.

"Felicity. Hold on to me tight." Oliver said it with a smile as Felicity laughed and they were being pulled to the top. Oliver pulled the two of them in through the window before reaching back out and grabbing his arrow as Roy and Thea had done before him. They were in one of the extra bedrooms and had Felicity sneak into the hallway to be sure it was clear before they headed to their own rooms.

Oliver came out of his closet still buttoning his shirt back up when he stopped short. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at what he saw. Felicity had fallen asleep on their bed and was out cold. He shook his head as he finished buttoning his shirt and stepped into the hallway. He knocked on Thea's door and waited for either her or Roy to answer. He got Roy.

"Oliver, what's up?" Roy asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you and Thea know that Felicity and I aren't going to go back downstairs to the party. She's exhausted and honestly, I'm pretty wiped out too. So if you and Thea could just let everyone who asks know we are done for the night, I would appreciate it." Oliver said with a tired smile.

"Sure, no problem." Roy replied with a smile in return.  
"Thanks, Roy."

"Just take care of our girl." Roy said it with a wink and a smirk as he hurriedly shut the bedroom door, knowing what he said would get a rise out of him.

Oliver just shook his head and turned back to his own room.

Oliver leaned against his now shut bedroom door and just took Felicity in for a few moments. He didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want her to sleep in her dress either. Oliver stripped off the fresh shirt that he had just put on and laid it on the bed next to Felicity as she slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress. He tried to rein in the thoughts he was having at undressing her as he peeled the gown off her. Oliver was being as gentle and silent as possible, so as not to wake Felicity up. He was able to get his shirt on her and lay her on her back as he pulled the sides of the shirt together and began buttoning it up. Seeing Felicity wearing his clothes was never going to get old and was one of his favorite things to see. He smiled as she sighed deeply and quietly said his name. Oliver bent close and began taking the pins out of Felicity's hair so she would be more comfortable. The last thing he did was gently take off the heels she had been wearing all night. Oliver smiled once more to himself as he eased the sheets out from under Felicity and covered her up before shutting the lights off and moving to his side of the bed. Oliver stripped down to his boxers and stealthily climbed into the bed next to Felicity, pulling her into his side as he settled himself in for the night. Felicity immediately curled into him and let out another content sigh. Oliver pressed his lip gently to her forehead before allowing sleep to claim him.

Roy closed the door with a smile and turned back to Thea. She was just coming out of their walk in closet and asked him who had been at the door.  
"Just Oliver. He wants us to let everyone know he and Felicity aren't coming back downstairs."

"Why aren't they coming back down?" Thea asked.

"He says they're both exhausted and need some sleep. And it got me thinking." Roy trailed off.

"That's usually dangerous. Got you thinking what?" Thea asked with an arched brow.

"Maybe we should turn in too." Roy spoke as he walked over to her and reached for the zipper on her dress.  
"Hmm. I'm guessing we won't be turning in for the night to actually sleep?" Thea sighed out as Roy kissed her neck.

"Oh, we'll be sleeping. Eventually." As he spoke, Roy began taking off his tux slowly.

"Let me send John a quick text letting him know not to expect any of us." Thea laughed as Roy fell back onto their bed and pulled her down with him.

"I love you, Thea." Roy said after taking Thea's phone and putting it on the nightstand after she text John.

"I love you too, Roy." Thea responded with a deep kiss.

 _ **Oh my gosh, you guys! I am so sorry this has taken so long. Lots of crazy stuff happening! But I promise I'm not abandoning this! I have so much in store!**_


	17. Parents

_**You guys! I am giving you two chapters today and am going to try and give you AT LEAST two more tomorrow to make up for my month long absence! I have got a handle on all outside situations and things have calmed down a bit! I will be back to updating frequently, and I hope you guys are still sticking with me on this story! Thank you so much for your continued support!  
**_

 _ **~Sarah**_

 **Chapter 17**

 **Parents**

Felicity opened her eyes and had to take a few moments to orient herself. She definitely didn't remember getting into bed. _Did I have a little too much to drink last night? Oh god, I hope I didn't act like my mother. Not that she's horrible or anything, but I so do not want to pull a drunk Donna Smoak. Ugh, speaking of, I should call her. She sounded a little worried when she called me the other day and I probably should have called her back immediately but I didn't have time. Well, I did have time, I just really didn't want to. It's not that I don't like talking to her, I just didn't want to at that time. She gets on the phone with me and she just talks about nothing and rambles on and on and. Oh. Guess that's where I get that from. I've gotta stop having these conversations with myself in my head._ Felicity shook herself out of her thoughts as she tried to focus on remembering the night before. She remembered sitting on the bed, waiting for Oliver to get changed so they could go back downstairs. Felicity realized she must have fallen asleep on the bed and Oliver had changed her into one of his shirts and put her in bed. She smiled as she reached out and cupped Oliver's cheek. She pulled back as he moved his head and his eyes began to open.

"Hey." Oliver said sleepily.

"Hi. Thank you for taking care of me after I passed out on you last night." Felicity said with a light laugh.

"Oh, believe me Felicity, it was my pleasure." He replied with a chuckle. Felicity smacked his arm lightly.

"Shut up. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. I've gotta call my mom." Felicity spoke.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"I think so. She just called me the other day and I should have returned her call but I didn't and she is probably getting more worried the longer I go without calling her back." Felicity said it in a rush.

"Okay. Why don't you call her now? I'm going to go take a shower and when you're done you can join me. Then we can go downstairs together." Oliver said coyly as he slowly stood from the bed.

"You play dirty, Queen. It will definitely be a reason not to be on the phone for long." Felicity said as her cheeks began to redden. The only response she got was a cheeky grin thrown over his shoulder as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Felicity! It's about time!" Donna Smoak answered with a shriek.

"Mom. Little loud." Felicity spoke.

"I'm going to give you loud if you don't explain to me why it has taken you almost four days to return my call! I don't bother you very much young lady!" Donna's voice had gone down only marginally.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should have called you back. I got really busy with work and Oliver that I just-"  
"Oliver? Oliver who? Oliver Queen, your boss?! Are you sleeping with your boss? Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, honey! This is great news!" Donna was now shrieking for a completely different reason.

"Yes Oliver Queen. And he's not really my boss anymore. We are both CEOs of Queen Consolidated." Felicity said it quietly, knowing there was going to be an explosion after the last sentence sunk in to her mother. She just realized how far out of the loop she had kept her mother and felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. Felicity knew she really should have at least kept her mother slightly updated.

"What?! Oh, my goodness! That's it! I'm coming out there!" Donna hung up the phone before Felicity could react or tell her no. Felicity tried to call her several times but it was now her mother ignoring her phone calls. Felicity sighed as she made her way into the bathroom. By the time she had stripped down and was stepping in the shower she forgot all about her mother and her impending visit.

Oliver and Felicity were in the middle of breakfast when Walter and Moira joined them.

"Good morning, you two." Moira smiled as she entered the dining room.  
"Morning mom." Oliver responded around a mouth full of eggs.

"I'm glad we caught you. We wanted to make an announcement last night, but you all disappeared before we could." Walter said.

"What's going on?" Felicity questioned with a hint of concern.

"Walter and I have decided to renew our vows. And then we are taking a two week long vacation in Hawaii!" Moira couldn't contain her excitement.

Felicity and Oliver both jumped up and hugged an overjoyed Walter and Moira.

"Thea is going to be so excited!" Felicity enthused.

"I can't wait to tell her." Moira agreed.

"What is going on down here? Normal people are trying to sleep you know." Thea said sleepily as she and Roy walked into the dining room.

"Speak of the devil." Oliver smirked and received a glare from the younger Queen in response.  
"What were you saying about me?" Thea took a step toward her brother after asking.

"Oliver stop antagonizing your sister. Thea, Walter and I have amazing news." Moira stepped towards her daughter and held her hands as she spoke.

"Walter and are renewing our vows and honeymooning in Hawaii!" Moira sounded just as excited the second time saying it as she had the first. It took a moment for it to sink in and then Thea was shrieking and throwing herself into her mother's arms followed by wrapping her arms around Walter tightly. Walter responded in kind, he and Thea had always been close.

"I'm so happy for you!" Thea gushed to the man.

"I'm excited too my dear. I'm glad your mother and I were able to get past our differences and realize how much we still love each other." Walter said while looking at Moira with a smile.

"Well, we better get going if we are going to get everything done on time. The ceremony is going to be right here, two weeks from tomorrow so don't forget, kids!" Moira said on her way out the door with Walter.

Thea and Roy took their seats at the table and the four of them talked about how excited they were until Felicity started thinking about her own mom.

"Oh. Oh!" Felicity's fork clattered to her plate as she dropped it.

"What? Felicity?" Oliver immediately looked at his girlfriend in concern.

"I totally forgot! When I called my mom this morning she said that she was on her way here so she could meet you!" Felicity said it as she looked at Oliver with wide eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Oliver spoke slowly, not sure if Felicity wanted him to be excited or if he should be nervous.

"Yes! Well, no. I'm glad she's coming down, but I don't want anyone telling her about everything that has happened in the past few weeks. If she catches wind of any of that, she'll move to Starling. And as much as I love my mother, this is not the city for her." Felicity was speaking in a rush and Oliver put his arm across the back of her chair.

"Hey. Calm down. It will be fine. We'll just have to talk to the team and make sure they don't say anything while she's here." Oliver said calmly.

"Where is she going to stay?" Felicity panicked.

"Felicity, she can stay here. We have more than enough guest rooms." Oliver said reassuringly.

"You're right. I just get nervous." Felicity gave a sigh as she went back to her breakfast and everyone else around the table smirked in amusement.

Felicity's mother called her a few hours later to let her know that her flight would be in the next morning at 9 and she asked if Felicity could come get her.

"Of course, mom." Felicity responded.

"Well, are you sure? You aren't too busy at work? I don't want to be a bother." Donna replied hesitantly.

"Mom, it really won't be a problem. I'm always busy at work, but that's why Oliver and I are partners, so we can help each other out." Felicity spoke with a smile.

"Yes, we are definitely going to need to talk about that young lady. I can't believe you didn't think to tell me you were seeing someone! I'm so excited for you!" Donna replied excitedly.

"It happened kind of fast. And we have been really busy since. But I am sorry mom. And I will tell you everything when I come get you tomorrow, okay? Love you." Felicity finished with a small smile.

"Love you too, my girl." Donna made a kissing noise through the phone before hanging up that left Felicity smiling.

By the next morning, Felicity had spoken to the team about not mentioning anything about her accidents to her mother and they had all promised not to say a word. Felicity walked into the airport to pick up her mother, having had to beg Oliver to let her go herself. That man would go to the bathroom with her if she let him. She was just sitting down to wait for her mother's flight when her eyes widened in alarm.

 _Lance! I forgot to ask Quentin not to say anything to mom! Oh no, he will definitely be the first one to say anything about it. Do I have time to call him before mom gets here? No, probably not, I better just make sure I get to him before he meets mom. I will just pull him to the side and ask him to keep quiet about it, he will understand. Right? Probably not. He will just lecture me about how if it was me or Laurel or Sara he would want to know immediately. Maybe I can just keep them away from each other so it isn't a problem? No, that won't work either, they are both important to me and I really need for them to meet. I'll just pout. That should work. I hope._

Felicity was pulling herself out of her thoughts just as she spotted her mother coming towards her, waving excitedly. Felicity barely had time to take a deep breath before her mother was engulfing her in a tight hug and moving her side to side as she squealed in excitement.

"Mom. Mom! It's good to see you too." Felicity laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey I'm just so excited!" Donna pulled back just long enough to get a good look at Felicity.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go meet your man!" Donna said as she grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her toward the main doors of the airport. Felicity couldn't help but get excited as she led the way to her car and soon they were on the road towards QC. Felicity filled her mother in on everything she needed to know about her life in Starling and all of her friends and people she considered family. When they pulled into the QC parking garage, Felicity could feel her mother's excitement. Felicity just shook her head with amusement as they waited in the elevator to get to the 18th floor.

Felicity made her way past their EA, Isabelle, and into the office she and Oliver shared. As soon as he saw her, Oliver made his way around the desk to pull her into his embrace. He kissed her soundly before turning and holding out a hand to shake and introduce himself to Donna Smoak. Instead of putting her hand in his, Donna launched herself at Oliver and hugged him tightly. Oliver chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled at Felicity over her head.

"It's nice to meet the woman who raised Felicity." Oliver said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet the man that loves my daughter so much." Donna quipped back.

"I'm glad you could come to visit. Felicity has talked about you often."  
"Good things I hope." Donna said with a laugh.

"With Felicity, there isn't much else." Oliver replied smoothly.

"Mom, Oliver has to get back to work since I'm taking the day off and leaving him here alone. Let's go meet Quentin Lance." Felicity said to her mother.

"Oh yes of course. It was nice to meet you Oliver." Donna smiled at him.

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope you'll join all of us for dinner tonight. And I'm sure Felicity has told you we insist on you staying at the Queen home." Oliver offered.

"Oh, of course. Thank you so much. I'm excited to meet your family." Donna couldn't help but give Oliver another hug after she said it as he chuckled lightly and once again returned the gesture.

"Mom, come on." Felicity laughed. As her mother began walking out of the office, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"I love you. See you at home and enjoy the day with your mom." Oliver said quietly.

"I love you too." Felicity said as she walked out of the office.

Felicity knocked on Quentin's door and was surprised when Laurel answered the door.

"Oh, hi Laurel. I didn't know you would be here." Felicity stammered out.

"Yeah, just came over to check on dad. Is that what you were doing too?" Laurel questioned with a kind smile before she noticed Felicity's mom and her smile widened.

"This must be your mom?" Laurel stated as she held out her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Mom this is Laurel Lance, a good friend of mine. Laurel this is my mother, Donna Smoak." Felicity said proudly. Her mother took Laurel's hand hesitantly and offered the girl a small smile.

"It's lovely to meet Felicity's friends." Donna said quietly. Felicity gave her a strange look and was going to ask what was up with her mom when Laurel stepped to the side and invited them in. Felicity had just shut the door behind her when Quentin came around the corner.

"Felicity! Hey, I wasn't expecting you. What's up?" Lance asked with a smile as he walked over to Felicity and hugged her.

"I just wanted to stop in and introduce you to my mom, who's visiting. I haven't seen her in a while and she just came down to meet Oliver and the other people in my life." Felicity said it with a pointed look at him. Quentin narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what Felicity was attempting to tell him. He was pretty sure he understood what she didn't want said as he held his hand out to her mother. Quentin had to think about his breathing as he took in Felicity's mother. The woman was beautiful, he could certainly see where Felicity got her looks from.  
"Mom, this is Detective Lance, he's the one I was telling you about." Felicity said proudly.

"Please, call me Quentin." Lance said smoothly.

"Oh, only if you call me Donna." Felicity's mother said with a light laugh.

"Donna. That's a lovely name. I can see where Felicity got her good looks from." Lance said, still holding on to Donna's hand. Laurel and Felicity gave each other wide eyed looks before turning back to their parents in shock. But Quentin and Donna were acting like the two girls weren't even in the room. After a few more minutes of small talk, Lance and Felicity's mom made their way into the living room, leaving Laurel and Felicity in the entryway alone.

"Did they just-?" Laurel didn't even have the words to complete the sentence.

"I think they were-." Felicity was in the same state of shock.

"I came over to have lunch, but from the looks of things I'll have better luck at a diner. Want to come with?" Laurel asked Felicity.

"Uhm. Yeah. Sure, let me just tell my mom I'm going. Not that she'll even notice." Felicity said the last part to herself as she walked into the living room where Lance and her mom were laughing and talking like they were old friends.  
"Mom. Hey, Laurel and I are going to go to lunch together, okay? So just call me when you are ready to go home, okay?" Felicity had to wait unitl she actually had her mother's attention.

"Oh, well why don't you just ride with me Felicity and then your mom can use your car." Laurel suggested as she came around the corner.

"Is that okay with you, mom?" Felicity looked to her mother.

"Sure, dear. I'm sure I can find my way back." Donna answered with a laugh.

"Well, Moira and Walter invited all of us for dinner tonight, so you and I could ride out there together if you wanted and then I can just ride back with Laurel." Lance suggested it with a small smile.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful! Have fun at lunch Felicity." Donna had already turned back to Lance after she said it so Felicity just shook her head with a small smile and followed Laurel out of the house.

Laurel and Felicity were talking about what was going on with their parents as Laurel came into the city.

"I've never seen my dad act that way around a woman before. He has never mentioned dating or shown any interest in meeting anyone new. The way he looked at your mom..." Laurel trailed off with a shake of her head.

"My mom has always had guys around, but she would only see them for a short time and then there would be someone else in their place. She never really brought them home, though. Or introduced me to them. I think she didn't want me getting the wrong idea or thinking badly of her. She definitely has never acted that way towards a man in front of me. But, as strange as it is, I can't find it in myself to feel awkward or upset about it. I actually think they would make a really good couple." Felicity said the last part hesitantly as she looked to Laurel. There were a few moments of silence until Laurel finally responded.

"Sara is going to find this hilarious. And what is Oliver going to think? This is great!" Laurel was laughing as Felicity just stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Roy and Thea are going to find it hilarious." Felicity finally came back with as the two girls started laughing.

"Is the Grind and Jolt Cafe okay?" Laurel asked Felicity as soon as the girls stopped laughing.

"Yeah, that's great. I'm glad you and I are friends, Laurel." Felicity said quietly.

"Of course we are, Felicity. Why would you-? Oh. Because of the other night?" Laurel asked.

"I just don't want you to be upset about Oliver and I. We've gotten really close and I wouldn't want anything to ruin that." Felicity was uncomfortable but wanted to be honest with Laurel.

"It wasn't so much that I was upset about you and Ollie. Oliver, sorry. I was upset that I don't have what the two of you do. When Oliver and I were together, I thought we had something really special, that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. It took me a long time to realize it, but we were never going to work and a part of me knew it all along. I had to try so hard just to hang on to Oliver most days. I was working so hard to stay the main focus in his life that it wasn't even a relationship anymore. That and I realized that I didn't love Oliver for Oliver. I loved the idea of him. I thought I could take him and turn him into the man I wanted him to be." Laurel pulled her car into the parking lot of the cafe as she spoke but neither girl made a move to get out.

"I don't think anyone can change who Oliver is." Felicity said it lightly, trying to cut through the tension in the vehicle.

"You have." Laurel tried not to say it resentfully.

"No, Laurel. I haven't. The only thing I have done for Oliver is be there for him, offer him a sounding board, support him, and be honest with him. If he was going to do something I didn't like I would tell him I wasn't going to support it or help him with it. There were a lot of times that he went ahead and did some of those things anyway. There are going to be times that he still does something I don't like. Because he is his own man and there is nothing I can do to change him. The difference is, Laurel, that I don't want to change him. I love him not only for the man he is, but the man he was. Everyone says he has changed so much since the island, but really he hasn't. He was still womanizing a bit when he came home, he just realized he didn't want to anymore. And I think that's something that happens to every man at some point in their life." Felicity sighed before continuing, reining back in the small amount of agitation she had let seep into her voice.

"Look, Laurel, I want us to be friends. I want you to be okay with Oliver and I and work as a team. I think we make a really good one if that fight the other night proves anything. But I don't want you to make Oliver feel guilty every single time we want to take our relationship somewhere new. So I'm just going to call it a day and grab a cab and I will see you tonight at dinner." Felicity got out before Laurel could respond and had begun walking to the sidewalk to get a cab. Laurel sat in her car, stunned for a moment, before she sighed and shook her head. She wasn't feeling much like lunch anymore either. Laurel started the car again and headed towards her apartment. As much as she knew she shouldn't, this was one of those times she felt like she could really use a drink.

 _ **Thank you for continuing to read my meandering thoughts as we go along on this journey! This story was originally meant to be like four or five chapters but all of the support I have received and so many people asking for more I have gone into idea overload! I have so many directions I want this story to go in and so many things I still want to happen! I hope you all stick with me!**_


	18. Strange

_**Aaah! Totally forgot to give a shout out to**_ **Daniel6** ** _for giving me the idea of putting Quentin and Donna together! Something that I would love to happen in the show, but that completely slipped my mind while I was writing this! But such a good idea so thank you for that and all the support you have shown me since the beginning of this story! I will do my best to not let you down!_**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Strange**

Felicity decided that she would just walk for a while and clear her head. It was a little cool out and Felicity thought it would help her calm down a bit. She had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when her phone rang. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as Oliver's name popped up on her screen.

"Hi." Felicity answered.

"Hey, you still with your mom?" Oliver asked.

"Well, actually that's a funny story. I took her to meet Quentin and Laurel was there. Mom and Quentin acted like Laurel and I weren't even there and went right into the living room together. They are coming to dinner tonight together too. I left them my car because Laurel wanted to have lunch." Felicity knew she was talking fast, but Oliver was used to it.

"Wow. That's kind of quick, isn't it?" Oliver wasn't really sure what the right thing to say was in this situation.

"Yeah. For both of them. But at the same time, Laurel and I both kind of thought it was funny and made sense in a strange sort of way. I mean, they're adults and if that's what they want then I guess we just have to support them." Felicity said hesitantly.

"Hmm. Lance could definitely use somebody in his life. So you're with Laurel then?" Oliver felt weird talking about Lance's love life and attempted to change the subject. Even though Laurel and Felicity having lunch together was another uncomfortable topic.

"Well, we were going to." Felicity said it slowly.

"What happened?" Oliver questioned worriedly. He thought Laurel had been getting better but was starting to think maybe she had just been holding it in this entire time.

"It was kind of my fault. I brought it up, anyway. Then it turned into this whole big thing and I said maybe it would be better for us to just see each other at dinner tonight. I want to be friends and I do think we make a good one, I just told her she needed to accept we are together. I'm sorry. Maybe I just shouldn't have said anything." Felicity said it in a slightly defeated tone.

"Hey, no. You have nothing to apologize for and you aren't to blame for anything. You're right. Laurel just needs to accept you and I are together and are going to stay that way for the foreseeable future. I'm tired of feeling bad for being happy with you. Maybe we've been dealing with Laurel with kid gloves and we need to just stop holding back when she's around. It's not like it hasn't been long enough for her to have moved on. Do you think this has more to do with her losing Tommy than it actually has to do with me?" Oliver asked the last part hesitantly.  
"It might have more to do with Tommy. Maybe losing him and then seeing you happy is just affecting her. Ugh, I'm tired of second guessing everything. I just want to be happy." Felicity said, frustrated.

"I know. So that's what we'll do. I think I'm going to head out early, it's been kind of quiet now that we are all caught up on everything. You want to meet me at home?" Oliver sounded nervous.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Felicity questioned, concerned.

"Yeah. Everything is great. Just miss you." Oliver stuck to the truth so he wouldn't give himself away.

"Okay. Then I'll see you at home in a bit. I love you." Felicity couldn't help the smile that came to her face every time she spoke the words to him.

"I love you too, Felicity." Oliver hung up and headed out of the office, stopping to say goodbye to Isabelle and let her know he was leaving for the day.

Oliver made it home before Felicity and he was pacing the floor, his right hand in his pocket grasping with the small box inside. He had meant to tell Felicity about building the house and then immediately proposing in front of their friends and family. But things hadn't gone according to plan. They rarely ever did. So he would make the best of it now. Oliver had asked Raisa to make Felicity her favorite dish for lunch and he was pacing the dining room, just waiting for her to get home. He froze in place as the front door opened and let out a huff of air when he saw it was Thea and Roy.

"Hey big brother. What's going on?" Thea could sense the nervousness in her brother's movements.

"Nothing. Hey. Just waiting for Felicity." Oliver knew he wasn't helping the suspicion any.

"You sure? You seem... Wierd." Roy commented carefully.

"Is Felicity coming home for lunch?" Thea asked as she took in Raisa settin the table behind Oliver.

"Yeah. She's on her way. Should be here any second." Oliver replied.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Thea was more asking just to see what Oliver would say.  
"Actually, I-. Yeah. Please." Oliver gestured to the table and Thea cocked her head in question.  
"Sweet!" Roy practically lunged into one of the dining chairs and thanked Raisa as she set his plate and silverware in front of him. Thea just narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out what her brother was doing as she took her seat next to Roy.

Once again the door opened and Oliver tensed up and released a frustrated huff as his mother and Walter walked into the house. Oliver grumbled as they stepped into the dining room to greet everyone.  
"Hello to you too, Oliver." Moira looked at Oliver pointedly.

"Sorry, mom. Hi." Oliver said distractedly as he continued looking at the door.  
"Is something going on that we should know about?" Moira questioned as she glanced at the door. She was more worried about something dangerous in nature.  
"Oliver won't tell us. All he said is that Felicity is on her way home to join him for lunch. So Roy and I asked to join and he said that was fine." Thea filled in the blanks as much as she could.

"Oh. Well this will be nice. A quiet lunch before we have a large gathering for dinner." Walter mentioned as he and Moira sat down at the table.

"Yeah. I'm actually glad you are all here for this. I kind of wish Felicity's mom was here too, but I guess she's hanging out with Lance." Oliver spoke still staring at the front door.

"Quentin?" Moira questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah. They hit it off I guess. They're coming to dinner together tonight." Oliver said distractedly.  
"Wow. That's kind of cool." Thea commented.

Everyone quieted as once again the front door opened. They had no idea what was happening, but Oliver's nervousness and actions had all of them on edge. They all sat silently as Felicity came into the house humming to herself before turning to the group in the dining room all staring at her intently.

"Umm. Hi, everyone. Something going on I should know about?" Felicity said it with a light laugh.

"Felicity." Oliver said it with a strange expression as she walked closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as she reached out and cupped his cheek. Oliver immediately grasped her hands in his own and knelt down in front of her. Felicity's eyes widened in shock as everyone at the table held their breaths.

"Felicity, I have been trying to find the perfect way to do this. Every time I had it all planned out, something would happen and my plans would fall apart. So I've been carrying this around for a while now. Constantly checking my pockets to be sure it was still there. Whenever I couldn't have it on me, John had it." Oliver pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket as he spoke and tears sprung to Felicity's eyes.

"Oh, Oliver." Felicity couldn't believe it was really happening.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. You make me want to be a better man. You have brought so much to my life and I will never be able to thank you enough. You never ask for anything in return, but I want to give you anything and everything you could ever want. Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you give me the one thing I want more than anything, and be my wife?" Oliver finished nervously as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Felicity was crying harder as she pulled Oliver up off his knees.

"I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. You make me so unbelievably happy. You are always there for me and know how to make me feel safe, comforted, and loved. You are the one I count on and you have changed my life in such an amazing way. I couldn't ask for a better man to want to spend the rest of my life. Yes I will marry you, Oliver, but don't you think for a single second that you don't do just as much for me as I do for you. That's why we are partners in every way, Oliver." Felicity waited just long enough for Oliver to put the ring on her finger before she launched herself against him, kissing and hugging him. They had completely forgotten about everyone else in the dining room until they were both engulfed in one large embrace. Once Oliver and Felicity pulled apart, Thea and Moira began gushing over her ring as Walter and Roy congratulated Oliver.

"Oliver, how long have you been planning this?" Felicity asked him in awe.

"A while. I'm sorry I didn't wait for your mom, but I couldn't put it off any longer." Oliver apologized.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for this." Felicity laughed as she grabbed one of his hands in hers.

"Guys, I am so ridiculously happy for you and this whole thing is great, but can we eat? I am starving." Roy spoke quickly. Thea gave him a glare and a smack.

"It's fine, Thea. I'm actually pretty hungry too. I'm so excited though, I don't know if I'll be able to eat." Felicity once again was stuck staring at the ring she still couldn't believe was on her finger. Oliver just smiled as the two of them sat next to each other.

Everyone at the table was talking about Walter and Moira renewing their vows and Oliver and Felicity getting engaged. Oliver looked around the dining table and let out a long and slow sigh as he took in his family. He couldn't wait to tell John and Lyla how well everything had gone. John had been pressuring him multiple times a day since he had bought the ring. He kept insisting that Oliver just do it no matter where they were or who was around because no matter what it was going to be special to the both of them. Oliver just wanted it to be perfect for Felicity. Looking at her now, talking and laughing with the rest of the family, he realized that john had been right. It wouldn't have mattered who was around or where they were when he asked her, it would have been special. Everything the two of them did together was always special.

Everyone started arriving at the same time. Queen family dinners were never a small affair. Walter and Moira sat next to each other at the head of the long table. Oliver and Felicity sat on the left side of Walter and Roy and Thea sat on the right side of Moira. Donna sat next to Felicity, followed by Quentin who was still all about Donna. John and Lyla were across the table next to Roy and Thea listening to Thea tell the story of Oliver proposing from earlier in the day. Laurel sat at the end of the table, just taking everything in. She wasn't going to admit to anyone at the table that she had gone home and had a drink after her chat with Felicity. Looking at Oliver and how happy he was with Felicity, Laurel tried to accept the fact that she probably wasn't going to have anything like that again. It was times like these, surrounded by the people that made up her life, that Laurel missed Tommy more than ever. Laurel tried to staunch the flow of tears that were trying to escape and immersed herself in trying to eat something and joining the conversation.

Felicity was listening to Thea's amusing retelling of how Oliver proposed when she noticed there was something off about Laurel. She seemed depressed and Felicity figured it had something to do with Tommy. She couldn't imagine how hard family dinners like these would be for Laurel since she lost him. Felicity was drawn out of her thoughts as her mother pulled her in for the hundredth hug they've shared since she found out about Oliver proposing. Felicity smiled and held her mom just as tight as she gushed about the two of them being able to plan the wedding together. Felicity made sure to tell her mother that Moira, Lyla, Thea, Laurel, and hopefully Sara would be helping as well. Donna just got more excited over that.

Dinner went by smoothly, but Felicity was still bothered by the fact that there was something off about Laurel. She knew that it was only for emergencies, but Felicity figured this could definitely constitute as one, as she dialed Sara's number.  
"It's Sara, you know what to do." Was the voice mail response that Felicity got as she sat on her and Oliver's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom and join her.

"Sara, it's Felicity. We had a big dinner tonight, and Laurel was acting kind of weird. I think she might just be missing Tommy. There might be another reason why she was acting strangely and that's a piece of good news. Oliver just proposed! I need you to help me plan, so that's another reason I need you to come home. There are a few reasons why we need you here. Your dad and my mom also have this weird dating kind of thing happening and I definitely need help processing that. Call me back if you can." Felicity hung up with a slight smile on her face.

 _I love Sara like a sister and I really need her home to help me plan this wedding. Wedding! I am marrying Oliver Queen! I don't want to do it too soon though, with Walter and Moira renewing their vows. And this weird thing happening with Mom and Lance. Oh, my god! If mom and Lance get together, like seriously get together, then Laurel and Sara would actually be my sisters. Well, stepsisters but still. No, this is all way too crazy to think about and way too soon. I don't even know what's going on with them right now. That is so not something I want to have a conversation with mom about. But if they really do start seeing each other, then we are going to have to have some type of conversation about it. Mom really hasn't been into committed relationships for quite some time. She likes to have them around but they never usually last very long. I don't want her hurting Lance. Ugh, great, I'm going to have to have a conversation with mom about her love life._

"You're doing it again. That thing where you think so hard, the whole house can hear you. And it's a big house." Oliver said with a smile as he got into bed beside her.

"Sorry. Just thinking about mom and Lance." Felicity said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I see what you meant about them. They seem to be pretty close." Oliver laughed.

"Yeah. I just don't want to see her be fast and serious with him and then drop him. Most of mom's boyfriends don't tend to last very long." Felicity spoke quietly.

"Well, maybe things will be different with the two of them. Like they have been with us." Oliver added the last part quietly as he intertwined his hands with hers.

"Maybe." Felicity spoke.

"What else is wrong?" Oliver looked into her eyes as he asked.

"I just. Did you notice that Laurel was acting off tonight? At first I just assumed that with everything going on, she was really missing Tommy." Felicity said quickly.

"But now?" Oliver knew that Felicity was going somewhere with it.

"I am afraid that she may be drinking again." Felicity took a while to get it all out.

"Did you see something? Hear something?" Oliver rapidly fired at her, wanting confirmation.

"No, no. It's just a feeling I get. I called Sara. I didn't say anything about the drinking suspicion, just that she had been acting strangely. I told her about us getting married and that I wanted her to come home so she could help us plan." Felicity tried to smile but couldn't stop thinking about Laurel.

"We'll look after Laurel. I promise." Oliver spoke seriously.


	19. Problem

_**You guys! Thank you so much for all of the support that you continue to show me! And thank you for sticking with me when I took a bit of an unexpected hiatus from you and this story. I will do my best to not let it happen again. Sometimes, life just gets in the way. But thank you for the private messages from so many of my readers letting me know that you've got my back, it is very much appreciated!**_

 **Chapter 19**

 **Problem**

Felicity woke up alone, to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She blindly reached over the nightstand until she grasped it and answered without even checking to see who it was that was calling so early.

"Hello?" Felicity said groggily.

"Morning to you, too. Congratulations on your engagement." Sara answered, sounding wide awake.

"Sara! Wow, you got back to me quick!" Felicity at up, now wide awake.

"I do what I can. Now what's going on? You threw like three huge things at me and you were in fast talk Felicity mode." Sara said with a laugh.

"Well, first thank you for the congratulations! Oliver completely surprised me yesterday in front of his parents, Thea and Roy. Then we had this big dinner get together with all of them, John, Lyla, Laurel, your dad and my mom. Your dad and my mom have been attached at the hip since the moment we introduced them." Felicity filled Sara in on everything that had been said and done between their parents.

"Wow. Good for dad. If your mom is anything like you, he's got himself quite a woman." Sara said lightly.

"She can be a lot to handle. She's usually pretty independent, but they have been getting along so well and I can't even find it in myself to think of it as awkward or strange. I'm just happy about it." Felicity said lightly before realizing the main reason for the call was coming.

"So, about Laurel. What's going on?" Sara asked, concerned.

"I really don't want to jump to conclusions or accuse her of anything, but she was acting really weird last night. Kind of detached from everyone around her. She really didn't eat or say much and at first I thought it was just because times when we all get together remind her of Tommy. But it was more than that, she seemed more than just upset. I think she may be drinking again." Felicity was afraid that Sara would be mad at her for saying anything.

"She's been having a rough time lately. I was afraid she would start this up again but I told her before I left that if she felt like drinking, all she had to do was call me. Is it bad yet?" Sara questioned.

"I don't think so. Like I said, I can't even be sure she is." Felicity insisted.

"You have good instincts, Lis. If your gut is telling you she's drinking again, the chances are she probably is. And even if she starts out slow, she is most likely going to spiral out of control quickly. I'm on my way home." Sara threw in the last part quickly.

"Oh no, I don't want to force you to come home right away. I mean, can you even do that? I want you home to help me with the wedding but would understand if you couldn't." Felicity began rambling.

"No, it's okay. I was on my way anyway. I'm out." Sara said quietly.

"You don't sound nearly as happy about that bit of news as you should. Is there something we need to know?" Felicity began to get nervous.

"I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. A deal was given to me and it was in my best interest to take it." Sara sighed.

"Oh, Sara. Are you going to be okay?" Felicity questioned quietly.

"I will be as soon as I'm home and back around you guys." Sara said through what sounded like tears.

"I love you and make it home safe, okay?" Felicity felt herself tearing up at the emotion she could sense from the other girl through the phone.  
"I love you too, Felicity. Thank you for being such an amazing friend. I'll be safe and home soon." Sara hung up before Felicity could say anything else. Felicity shook the upset feeling away and wiped her eyes, trying to think of all the positives of Sara being home for good and ignore the feelings of sadness that she was obviously devastated to have to give up whoever it was she had fallen for. Felicity made her way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Oliver was reading the paper downstairs, enjoying the quiet of the house as everyone else was still sleeping. He loved being around his family again, and the closeness they had been able to find but sometimes he still loved the quiet and the stillness of being alone. His thoughts quickly drifted toward Felicity sleeping upstairs. She was the one person that he never needed to be away from, but he hadn't wanted to wake her up just so she could come downstairs and sit quietly with him. As if conjured from his thoughts, Felicity came quietly around the corner of the dining room looking freshly showered and wide awake. Oliver stood up and met her halfway to the table with a hug and a short and sweet kiss.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Very good morning." Felicity responded with a smile as she made her way to the table to get herself a cup of coffee. Oliver sat and was about to go about reading the paper once again when he realized there was clearly something bothering her.  
"Felicity." Oliver said it with a warning tone to his voice and stared directly into Felicity's eyes.

"Sara called back." Felicity said quietly.

"And this is a bad thing?" Oliver asked, slightly confused.

"Well, no. It's just that... Well she was upset." Felicity didn't know how to explain it to him.

"That surprises you? She's worried that Laurel is drinking again and she has to come home to take care of her. It's surprising she got permission to come home again so soon after the last time." Oliver finished thoughtfully.

"That's the thing. She told me she was already coming home. She sounded really heartbroken. Sara said she had fallen for the wrong person and was given an offer she wasn't able to say no to. So she is apparently out of the league and home for good." Felicity waited for what she said to sink in.

"What?! Felicity you don't just get done with the league! There's more to the story than that!" Oliver couldn't help yelling.  
"Oliver! Quiet! Yes, I'm sure there is more to the story but I asked her if she was going to be all right and she told me she would be fine. That everything would be fine. She didn't really want to talk about it, but if she was in immediate danger she would have said something. Sara seemed more sad than she did scared. And you will not pressure her when she gets home either! If and when she wants to talk about what is going on, she knows where to find all of us day or night." Felicity demanded in a voice that left no room for any arguments.

"Sorry. I just get tense when there is anything that has to do with the league. You're right, we will wait for her to tell us what is going on." Oliver acquiesced as he calmed down.

"Anyway, she said she was going to talk to Laurel as soon as she got home, so we just need to wait and see how that goes." Felicity spoke as she stirred creamer into her coffee.

Oliver and Felicity went into QC together and went about their business as usual. Since things had calmed down and they had caught up on everything, they were starting to get the hang of how the business truly worked and were learning how to work in sync with each other on a daily basis. As Oliver had promised Felicity when they first signed the papers, they were able to spend a majority of their days together. Through all of the meetings, Felicity couldn't stop thinking of Sara and Laurel and felt anxious waiting for Sara to get home.

Sara walked into Laurel's apartment after she had already gone to work, hoping to find out what she was in for before she spoke to Laurel. After searching the apartment from top to bottom, she was only able to find two bottles of liquor. Sara dumped both of them down the sink and threw out the bottles. She almost let out a small breath of relief that although she clearly had a problem again, it at least didn't seem completely out of control. Yet. Sara knew she had to take care of the problem quickly. She settled herself onto Laurel's couch and waited for her sister to come home.

Laurel sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Today was definitely a day that she could use a drink. She wasn't drinking heavily and was controlling the problem. As long as she limited herself on how much she drank and how often, she was fine. No one had even noticed that she drank anything. Laurel turned the light on in her living room and gasped in surprise until she realized it was Sara sitting on her couch.

"Sara! I didn't know you were coming home. What's going on?" Laurel was worried.

"You tell me, Laurel." Sara said it quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Laurel asked, genuinely confused.

"When did you start drinking again?" Sara stood as she asked the question.

"I don't need a keeper." Laurel was beginning to get agitated.

"Well I beg to differ. I'm sure there are a few other people that will as well." Sara said angrily.

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life! God! I am so sick and tired of everyone getting on my case!" Laurel was pacing, running her hands through her hair as she tried to stop the tears she felt coming to the surface.

"I'm not telling you how to live your life, I'm trying to make sure you have a life to live at all. You want to drink yourself into oblivion? Fine. Go ahead. But if that's what you really want, then don't come crying to me when you lose your job and your apartment. When you end up on the street and eventually run out of money for the booze. When you have no choice but to get sober and then you realize your life is no longer worth living because you've turned away every single person who ever cared about you and tried to help you." Sara was yelling and tried to take a deep breath to calm down. She knew she was supposed to be here to bring Laurel back from the brink, but sometimes sisters were not the best one to pull you away from the edge of a steep precipice. Sara figured that sometimes they were the reason you jumped off.

"You're being a bit melodramatic don't you think? I never asked you for help. I never asked you for anything. So just go. I can't deal with this right now. Please, Sara." Laurel pleaded quietly at the end, willing to beg Sara to leave her in solitude. She just needed to be alone. She heard the click of her door as Sara walked out silently. Laurel waited a few minutes before searching for the liquor. When she couldn't find them she closed her eyes tightly, hoping she was wrong with what she was thinking. She almost screamed when she realized she was right and Sara had dumped her liquor down the drain. Laurel thought for only a few moments before she once again grabbed her jacket and tore out of her apartment in search of a liquor store or a bar, whichever she saw first.

The boys were out investigating a robbery that seemed to be part of a chain. Felicity had showed them how she connected the dots from a group of people who called themselves The Hoods. They were imitation Arrows and they were taking their own twisted idea of justice and wreaking havoc on Starling City. Felicity had been able to find multiple hits that were almost certainly due to this new gang, and sent Oliver, Roy, and John to the scene of the most recent one to see if they could give her something else to go on to find out who these guys were.

"Felicity. Why don't you go home? It's late." Oliver asked her for the tenth time.  
"You know I don't like to go home when you guys are out there." Felicity was running out of steam and was almost at the point of giving in to Oliver's suggestion.

"What if I send Dig back to monitor everything?" Oliver said quietly.

"Let's compromise. You let me stay a bit longer and when I decide to go home, then you can send John? Sound good?" Felicity threw to him.

"Compromise. I like it. That's what marriage is all about right?" Felicity could hear the smirk in Oliver's tone.

"Right. Now focus." Felicity tried to sound stern, but she knew Oliver could see right through her, he always could.

Fifteen minutes later and Felicity was ready to throw in the towel and let John come back and monitor everything while she was all curled up in the warm bed she shared with her soon to be husband. She was about to tell Oliver as much when her phone began going off. Felicity muted the comm as she recognized the number to be from the bouncer at Poison. Felicity had helped Max Fuller set up the security for his club before she had met Oliver. After she heard about their altercation, she hadn't helped him again. She never liked Max much, it was obvious he was an arrogant womanizer who thought he was the sexiest man in Starling City. Felicity thought about not answering, but then she realized that while she had a problem with Max, she had never had any issues with the bouncer, Chris.

"Hello?"  
"Felicity? It's Chris from Poison." The man was always much quieter when he approached Felicity.

"Yes, I remember. What can I do for you?" Felicity wanted to get whatever it was over with quickly so she could tell Oliver she wanted to go home.

"Well, it's not really me per se. It's your friend Laurel Lance." The man spoke loudly so Felicity could hear him over the music.

"Is she all right?" Felicity was immediately on her feet and ready to go at a moment's notice.

"You could say that. I don't know how much of this you know, but a few years back there was a slight issue at the club between Laurel, Tommy Merlyn, and Oliver Queen. They all got into it and Max banned the three of them out of here for life. Well, Laurel got around the new guy, Brian while I was dealing with an issue inside. She's pretty wasted and your name was the only one she said that I understood and knew the number. Look, you gotta get her outta here before Max finds out about this. It's never really bothered him to hit a man or a woman, a fight is a fight to him." Chris sounded genuinely concerned for Laurel and Felicity gained a little more respect for the man.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on my way and I'll have her out of there in no time. Promise." Felicity hung up before the bouncer could respond.

Felicity thought about telling Oliver but she knew that it would be a bad idea for him to go down and get Laurel for a multitude of reasons. She hated not telling him things but sometimes he left her no choice.

 _Well, if he goes down there, Max will definitely find out and then there will be a fight. Fights lead to cops and cops usually lead to Lance. If Lance goes down there, not only will he be peeved at Oliver, but then he'll have to deal with a drinking Laurel as well. Then there's Laurel, who will be super peeved at Oliver for coming down in the first place, and monumentally peeved at me for telling him in the first place. Then comes the disappointment from Lance and just a ridiculous amount of nonsense when she could just go in quietly, get Laurel herself, and take her home. No one would know any different._

"Oliver?" Felicity said into her ear piece.

"Ready to compromise and go home?" Oliver asked slyly.

"Yes, please." Felicity couldn't help the smile.

"I'm sending John now. Go ahead and go home. I'll be there when I can." Oliver instructed.

"Okay. Thank you, guys. Oliver, I love you and be safe." Felicity demanded.

"I love you too and I'll be as safe as you." Oliver responded quietly. Those words made Felicity's stomach cramp before she took a deep breath and promised that she was going to be extremely careful.

Once Felicity calmed her breathing, she started for the stairs, determined to get out of the lair before John got there. She couldn't afford him asking her any questions about where she was going. Questions from John usually led to questions from Oliver and she couldn't lie to either one of them to save her life. So questions definitely needed to be avoided. Felicity made it to her car without incident and headed for the last place she wanted to be at the moment. A night club, that wasn't Verdant, to pick up Laurel, who had clearly jumped off the band wagon and was wasted, with a millionaire playboy who wasn't her fiance, when all she wanted to do was curl up in her own bed and wait for her soon to be husband to join her there. Felicity sighed as she thought that sometimes it just didn't do any good to want things, unless you were going to do something about them in order to be sure you got them. Laurel Lance damn well better listen and come quietly, or she was going to see a side of Felicity Smoak that wasn't very pretty.

 _ **Woooo I am whipping the chapters out now you guys! That impromptu break absolutely refreshed me! Thank you for the continued support, lots more chapters to come! Please read and review.**_


	20. Realizations

_**I have so many ideas running through my head all at once, that I had to take to writing them down. They don't really make any sense the way I have written them to anyone else, but that's fine. People will just think I've encrypted all of my notes. Not that they are important enough to be encrypted, or that anyone would even attempt to see them, but whatever.**_

 **Chapter 20**

 **Realizations**

Felicity stormed into Poison, the very last place she wanted to be and spotted Laurel at the bar almost immediately. She stomped her way over to her and yanked the glass Laurel had been holding right out of her hands. Laurel whipped her head around angrily and narrowed her eyes as she took in Felicity. But before she could even say a word, Felicity was already cutting her off.

"Don't waste your breath. Just get your ass up and let's go." Felicity practically growled out.  
"You've been spending a little too much time with Ollie. You're starting to sound like him. And that's not a compliment just so you know." Laurel snarled out.

"Okay. You're pissed? Good. You're upset? Fine. Down on yourself? Well, that's okay too. You are not the only one that has lost things in their life, Laurel. I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you think you're doing, but I am not going to let your stupidity hurt the people around you. You are literally surrounded by people who love and care about you and what happens to you. I get that you lost Tommy. Really, I do. But you are not the only one that lost him. Oliver did too. And Thea. God, Thea never even got a chance to know him the way she should, finding out he was her brother and then immediately losing him." Felicity began heatedly, but was quietly pleading at the end.

"I just want what you and Oliver have. And I had that. With Tommy." Laurel had let go of the anger and was dangerously close to sobbing.

"You will have it again, Laurel." Felicity reached out and grabbed one of Laurel's hands in her own.

"You can't know that." Laurel sobbed.

"Maybe not. But I do know one thing. I know that Sara and your dad would do anything, _anything,_ to make sure that you are okay. Oliver and Thea too. And me. I know we aren't close and I know that we have more than our fair share of awkward moments, but you still have me. You are a part of our team, our family, and there isn't anything that can change that. So instead of coming to a nightclub that you were banned for life from that has an owner who probably wouldn't bat an eyelash at beating the crap out of both of us, let's get the hell out of here. When you're upset about something, drinking it away is only going to make it better for a small period of time, but it always comes back. The only difference is that you have a hangover on top of it. You have so many people you can come to when you are feeling this way. Come to us. Come to me." Felicity hugged Laurel and let out a sigh of relief when Laurel hugged her back.

"Thank you, Felicity. You're being nicer to me than I deserve." Laurel choked out.

"Well, you might not think that if Oliver catches us in here." Felicity laughed awkwardly.

As the girls pulled apart and Felicity began helping Laurel gather her things, Felicity noticed Chris coming towards them quickly, motioning to the exit off the side of the club. Felicity looked at him for a moment in confusion until she saw Max Fuller walking in behind him. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, causing Laurel to look to her in concern.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Max just walked in. We need to leave. Now." Felicity commanded as she began pulling Laurel to the door. When the girls finally made it out of the club and into the alley without incident, Felicity took a moment to lean against the door and sigh.  
"That was way too close for comfort." Felicity growled as she caught her breath.

"Well, what good luck we seem to be having tonight boys. Not only one lovely lady, but two." Felicity and Laurel both jerked at the voice coming from their left, deeper into the alley. Felicity grabbed Laurel's forearm in a tight grip and moved to drag her to the right, out of the alley, only to stop short as she saw two more men blocking their only way out. Felicity took a step back, preparing for a fight. She looked to Laurel and inwardly groaned as she saw her blinking rapidly, clearly too intoxicated to be of any assistance with this one.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once, move aside and let us through." Felicity tried to sound braver than she felt. She wasn't exactly in an ideal situation at the moment. Felicity only had another moment to collect herself as she and Laurel were both slammed into the wall of the alley. Felicity was able to regain her bearings quicker than Laurel and was able to get a few good hits on her attacker. She was just going in for a hard punch to the man's throat when she was grabbed from behind and once again slammed into the wall, this time face first. She felt the brick dig in to her face. Felicity groaned and struggled against the man's hold. She got a glimpse of Laurel being held in the same manner by the third man, trying as hard as she could to get away but to no avail. Felicity stopped struggling, waiting for the man to lean in closer to her back and she threw her head back as hard as she could, groaning as the back of her head made contact with his jaw. The man groaned and stepped back, giving Felicity time to turn around and rush him again as he was bent over with both hands clutching his jaw. Felicity dove into him and both of them hit the ground. Felicity was hitting him repeatedly until she heard Laurel cry out and whipped around to see what was happening. The man Felicity had originally been fighting had teamed up with the one who held Laurel and she was struggling. Felicity grabbed the shoulders of the one closest to her and threw her into the wall in the same way she had been. Laurel took the opportunity to knee the man holding her in the groin. The second he bent over, Felicity grabbed Laurel's hand and began sprinting out of the alley, dragging her behind.

Felicity and Laurel made it to Felicity's car and got in as quickly as they could and Felicity sped to the lair. When Felicity pulled her car up to the entrance she groaned at the sight of Oliver and Roy's bikes. She had really been hoping that none of them were back yet, but that would mean luck was on her side and as she looked to the right and took in the sight of a drunk and sleeping Laurel Lance, she realized that luck was nowhere around her tonight. Felicity hobbled her way around the car and eased Laurel out and into a half awake standing position. Felicity groaned as she eased Laurel's arm across he shoulders.

"Jeez, you may look small, but let me tell you first hand how deceiving looks can be." Felicity grunted out as she half walked half carried Laurel to the door.

"I'm sorry, Licity." Laurel slurred out.  
"Yeah, we are both going to be when Oliver sees us. You owe me for this one. I'll be lucky if Sara doesn't want to kick my ass for this." Felicity said as she struggled to open the door and maneuver the two of them through it.

"No. Sara loves you." Laurel continued to try and talk to her.

Oliver was changing out of his gear as quickly as possible, eager to get home to Felicity. Roy and John were making jokes about it while he was changing and Oliver just shook his head in amusement. The door to the foundry slammed open and there was no more humor as the men all grabbed weapons and gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Oliver's bow clattered to the ground almost instantly and he raced up the steps as he took in Felicity and Laurel's appearances.

"John!" Oliver called out as he reached the girls.

"Already right behind you, man." John said as he reached for Laurel. He had to carry Laurel down the stairs still mumbling.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Oliver asked concerned as he pulled her gently into his arms.

"I will be. Nothing serious." Felicity responded quietly as Oliver picked her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs and to the med table.

"What happened?" Oliver growled out.  
"I got a call from the bouncer at Poison." Felicity waited for the explosion just from that.

"What?! Why the hell was he calling you?!" Oliver raged.

"I helped them set up their security system way back. He was really good to me and called to let me know Laurel was at their bar and getting pretty drunk. He told me about how she, you and Tommy had been banned from there for life. I know Max Fuller. He's an arrogant ass. Always looking for a fight, regardless if it's a man or a woman." Felicity said, disgusted.  
"Did Max do this?" Oliver asked it in an eerily calm tone.

"No. I raced down there and was just convincing an extremely intoxicated Laurel to come home with me when Chris came practically running towards me, gesturing to leave out the side exit. When I looked behind him, I saw that Max was coming in and we couldn't afford for him to see us. So I dragged Laurel out into the alley and there were three drunk guys out there. They were more than happy to try and have the two of us entertain them for the night. I fought them off the best I could, but with Laurel basically incapacitated and me trying to protect the both of us, it didn't go well. I just got us out of there as soon as possible and we came straight here." Felicity finished on a hiss as Oliver applied an alcohol pad to one of the scrapes across her face.

"I'm not going to waste my breath asking if you got the call about Laurel before you told me you were going home, because I know you did. I also know why you didn't want to tell me about the situation. But you still should have. We promised not to hide things from each other." Oliver sounded hurt.

"I didn't set out to hide it from you, Oliver. I promise. I really did want to go home and when I got the call from Chris and he let me know the situation with Laurel and the whole banned for life thing, I thought it would be better for you not to go. There is no reason why it couldn't have been a quick and quiet thing. I am pretty well liked there and none of the workers wanted to see Laurel hurt, so they were more than willing to help me get her out with Max being none the wiser. If it weren't for those jerks in the alley, we would have made it home just fine." Felicity reached out and cupped his face, watching as he closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"You were going to tell me?" Oliver sounded close to begging.

"Yes. I was going to bring Laurel home and wait for you. I was going to talk to you about the drinking as soon as you got there. Things just didn't go according to plan. But I made the best with what I had and I came right here to you. I am not going to lie, I was hoping you guys wouldn't be back yet, but only because I wanted to clean Laurel and myself up a little before you saw us, not because I wanted to hide it from you." Felicity promised.

Oliver looked across the room to where Dig and Roy were looking Laurel over for any serious injuries. She didn't seem to have anything more serious than some scrapes and bruises. Oliver looked back to Felicity and took in all of the bruises and cuts, trying not to let his rage overcome him.

"I know. I look like I've been through a blender." Felicity quipped, trying to lighten the tension.

"Yeah. A few times." Oliver said with a twitch of his lips. He had already treated the majority of the scrapes and was just grabbing her some ice for her forehead where she had been slammed face first into the brick wall.

"Sure you're okay?" Oliver asked quietly, tucking a strand of Felicity's hair behind her ear.

"I will be. I'm just glad I got her out of there before Max saw her." Felicity sighed.

"So, we need to have some type of intervention about the drinking?" Oliver asked sourly.

"No. I don't think so. I think I finally got through to her. We should keep an eye on her just in case for a bit but other than that I think she is going to be okay." Felicity barely got the words out of her mouth before the door at the top of the stairs was once again being thrown open. The boys were about to shift into a defensive stance once again, when they realized it was Thea.

"Don't bother. Just me." Thea sounded pissed and immediately Oliver shifted his gaze to Roy who was looking down at the floor guiltily.

"Roy. Tell me you didn't-" Oliver attempted to growl out.  
"Didn't text me and tell me that Laurel went on another of her drinking benders? That she once again got herself stupidly into trouble? The only difference this time, is that she almost brought Felicity down with her!" Thea was in a rage by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs and Roy had to grab her to stop her from going after a quickly sobering Laurel.

"Thea, stop. Felicity is fine." Roy tried to soothe.

"No! Felicity was once again just trying to do the good thing. Risking her own safety to help out someone else, like usual. She didn't deserve to get caught up in this bullshit!" The last word was spit out towards Laurel over Roy's shoulder.  
"Really, Thea. I'm okay. Everything is fine." Felicity tried to step into Thea's view to calm her.

"How stupid can you be Laurel? You were asking for trouble the second you decided to go into that bar. What did you want? My brother to be the one to go down there and save your ass? Stop thinking about yourself and put other people first for once." Thea had quieted at the end and began crying as she continued speaking to Laurel. "I can't lose her. Do you understand me?! I lost Tommy too! I lost him before I even got to know him as my brother. I lost my dad. I lost Oliver once. I almost lost mom and Walter. I can't lose Felicity too. I need her. Please." Roy hugged Thea to him tightly but was shoved away by a crying Felicity. Roy took a step back and let Felicity hold onto Thea as Laurel looked away in shame, tears coursing down her cheeks. Oliver had to work to bite back his own tears.

"You listen to me, Thea Queen. You are not ever going to lose me. Ever. I love you too much to allow it to ever happen. And I guess I stay around for your brother too." Felicity threw in the last part lightly. Thea let out a choked laugh and gripped Felicity that much harder. The lair was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Laurel said in a small voice. Everyone turned and looked at her, but no one said anything, thinking that maybe she needed to get it all out.  
"I wasn't thinking. I just knew I couldn't go to Verdant and I really didn't think anyone at Poison would pay enough attention to me to notice who I am. I need to straighten myself out. I know that. I'm not the only one who lost Tommy, who has lost people in general. I've been letting all of my anger and sadness take over, letting it consume me, and I almost got you killed, Felicity. And you still saved my life! I don't have the words to apologize to you enough." Laurel covered her face with her hands and tried to hold in the sobs.

Felicity gave Thea a significant look and the two of them separated enough to walk over to Laurel and engulf her in one large hug.  
"I'm sorry, Laurel. I shouldn't have said those things, I just can't lose Felicity." Thea spoke quietly.

"No, don't apologize. Please. I get it, I feel the same way about Sara." Laurel spoke up.

"We want to help you, Laurel. You just have to let us." Felicity whispered to her. Laurel just nodded and said a quiet thank you as she gripped both Thea and Felicity tighter to her.


	21. Return

_**Okay, so a couple notes! First, I want to thank all of you for the continued support, and thank those of you who are just finding this story. Whether the support is new or continuing, it is greatly appreciated all the same! Second, I know a few of you are a little unsure of the Donna/Lance relationship. The funny part is, you are all unsure for the same reason. No one has an issue with the two being together, it's the merging of the families. I just really want Lance to be able to get some love and I really want Donna to be a part of this story. I think they would be really good together and I hope I can convince all of you to jump on board with it! Third, I got the most amazing hit of inspiration from**_ **DoubleDee068** ** _! The direction that this story turns in this chapter is all you! Thank you soooo much for the inspiration and your continuing and unwavering support! I cannot express enough thanks!_**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Return**

Laurel was sitting on the couch in her apartment, thinking over the events of the past few weeks. Sara had come down to the foundry and raged at Laurel for putting herself and Felicity in harm's way. Laurel had agreed and promised that she was done drinking and the next time she felt the urge, she was going to call someone instead. She truly wanted to keep her promise to her team. Oliver had been surprisingly supportive and told her that the city of Starling and the team were depending on her to be at her best when they went on missions. The feeling of being needed definitely grounded her and gave her something to strive for. The guilt of getting Felicity hurt was the only thing that was really eating away at her, even though Felicity had promised that it was okay and that she wouldn't go back and change things, even if she could because she felt it had showed Laurel something important.

Laurel sighed and was contemplating just going to bed when she heard the sound of her front door opening and tensed up on reflex. She quickly moved from the couch to behind the entryway, grabbing her fire poker as she went. She heard whoever it was close the door quietly and waited for them to come around the corner. The second she saw the toe of a shoe, Laurel swung out, only to have the intruder yelp and lunge out of the way milliseconds before the poker would have struck them dead center in the chest. Laurel didn't let this stop her though, as she prepared to swing again. Then the intruder turned towards her with both hands up in a sign of surrender. Laurel barely felt the poker as it slipped from her now numb grip and hit the carpeted floor with a quiet thud.

"T-Tommy? What? Oh god, I've finally gone crazy." Laurel muttered as tears instantly sprung to her eyes and she began to fall to her knees. Tommy reached out and caught her, holding her in his arms as they both sank to the floor.

"Laurel. Oh god, Laurel." Tommy began placing kisses all over her face as he spoke, clutching her tightly to him and crying as hard as she was.

"Am I dreaming? Please wake me up. I can't take this. I just can't" Laurel said as she began sobbing. Tommy moved back just enough to frame her face in his hands and forced her eyes to his own.

"Laurel. Laurel look at me. I'm alive. I'm here and I'm okay. I promise you this isn't a dream. A long story, yes, but definitely real. You've had dreams about me? How often? Are they sexy dreams? I bet they are." Tommy's lips quirked slightly as he spoke.

Laurel stared at him blankly for a moment before her hand shot out and she slapped Tommy. Hard.

"Where were you?! Do you have _any_ idea of the hell I've been through?! Dealing with losing you and trying to live without you?! I thought you were dead!" Laurel felt as though she was losing complete control of the world around her. That she didn't even know which way was up anymore.

"Damn, you hit even harder than I remember." Tommy paused to rub his cheek gingerly where she had struck him before grasping her shoulders in his hands and becoming serious.

"I'm sorry. There was no body in the casket. Dad got me out of CNRI after Oliver left. He thought I was gone. Hell, I thought I was on my way out, too. I have no idea how my dad even got me out of there, and I don't even care anymore. He took me to one of his many remote islands. Hired the best private doctors and nurses that his money could buy. I was in a coma for a pretty long while, and really out of it when I first woke up. When I did, all I could think about was you and how to get back to you. I begged my father to at least let me call you or have him get word back to you that I was alive. Dad insisted that I needed to focus on myself and getting better. No matter how much I begged him to let me come home, he just kept telling me that I wasn't strong enough, wasn't ready to come back here. Then, I was medically cleared and Dad didn't have any more excuses to try and keep me away from civilization. And you. You were all I needed, Laurel. You are all I need." Tommy spoke with a tone of desperation as Laurel continued trying to wrap her head around everything that he had said. She felt like she was just floundering, and still wasn't entirely convinced she hadn't completely lost her mind. She had no idea what she was supposed to say or do next.

"I'm the black canary." Laurel blurted out quickly.

"You're the what now?" Tommy questioned, confused.

"I'm a vigilante. Like Oliver. And Roy, John, Thea and Felicity. And Sara." Laurel continued in an unsure tone.

"Like Oliver? That little punk Roy works with Oliver? He allows that? And John? The... driver? Thea! I'm sorry I must still be suffering some side effects because I thought I just heard you say that Thea is a vigilante like Oliver. That he allows this. And Felicity? Well, okay, that one isn't that surprising. I don't know her very well, but it isn't hard to tell that she would follow Oliver into the gates of hell if he asked her too. And did you say...Sara? Your sister Sara? Dead Sara? Laurel, are you okay? Are you having a mental breakdown or something? Oh, god, did I cause you to have a mental breakdown? Tommy was beginning to panic, legitimately concerned and terrified at the same time.

"Is Sara being alive really that hard to believe after what you just told me? And I probably am having a mental breakdown. If I am that would mean you aren't really here. So, yeah, the chances are good that I am probably in the middle of a breakdown." Laurel said it seriously, starting to seriously question her sanity.

"Laurel, I swear to God I am really here. What do you need me to do to prove it to you? I'll do anything." Tommy was desperately pleading.

Laurel hesitated a moment, beginning to think that if she was having a mental breakdown, she couldn't think of a better way to go insane than having the man you love sitting right in front of you, offering you everything you ever wanted. A smile crept to Laurel's face as she launched herself at Tommy, fusing their lips together. It didn't take long for their clothes to be scattered all over the floor of Laurel's apartment. The two of them didn't make it to the bed, or even the bedroom. The first time.

Laurel was laying in her bed, fully awake but refusing to open her eyes. She was afraid that once she opened her eyes, none of what happened would be real. She really would be going insane and Tommy really would be gone forever. But she knew that she had to get up sometime. So fi none of it was real, she promised herself that she would keep the images she conjured up anyway. Laurel opened her eyes slowly, taking in her room as she slowly began to roll over in her bed. The sight of Tommy laying there next to her caused her to burst into tears, silent sobs wracking her body so hard, the bed shook. This seemed to wake a started Tommy, who's eyes immediately shot open as he took in the sight of a sobbing Laurel. He looked at her for only a moment before reaching out to her with both arms and pulling her into the comfort of his chest. As Tommy held Laurel to him tightly, he began to cry with her. Tommy cried for all the lost time. He cried because he was so thankful to be able to hold Laurel in his arms again. He cried for the pure happiness he felt from being able to love Laurel and the feeling of complete content, complete happiness, that she loved him back. Tommy cried for the pain he knew Laurel must have felt. With those thoughts, came thought of Oliver and Thea and the pain that they also must have felt. Tommy and Laurel held each other for hours before finally getting out of bed. That didn't mean they were ever more than two feet away from each other for any length of time. They couldn't stop touching one another in reassurance that they were both there, whole and safe. They talked for most of the day, Laurel filling Tommy in on everything he had missed ,including her drinking problem, getting sober, and the drinking again. Tommy swore to Laurel that he was going to be there with her to help every step of the way.

Tommy and Laurel had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a while before Laurel bit her lip in hesitation.  
"What is it?" Tommy asked with a lopsided smirk.  
"How the hell are we going to break this to everyone? To Oliver? To Thea?" Laurel knew that she hadn't taken the news of Tommy being alive very well, but she knew that Oliver and Thea would take it about twenty times worse.  
"I don't think it's something you can really ease into. I mean it's not like we haven't been through it before. Everyone thought that Oliver was dead, and it surprisingly wasn't that awkward when he finally came home. And you must have had some sort of interaction with Sara when you found out that she wasn't dead either." Tommy pointed out.

"Well, Sara and I being reunited isn't really the best story. We had a lot of unresolved issues. They're good now and Sara and I are closer than ever and I wouldn't give that up for the world, but there were some definite issues that we needed to work on." Laurel told Tommy.

"I think I'm worried the most about Thea. I had barely found out about her being my sister before the undertaking. She hasn't exactly had the best time with things either." Tommy said with a shake of his head.

"No, but she is pretty tough. She took it really well when she found out about Oliver being the Arrow. She was a little iffy about Roy being his sidekick, but when she realized what a good team they were and how it changed Roy, she changed her mind. She has come a really long way. I think most of that is due to Felicity." Laurel finished thoughtfully.  
"I always liked that girl. There was just something about her. I can't believe that she is going to be the woman that finally tames Oliver Queen. There must be hordes of jealous women all over Starling City. Hell, all over the world I would imagine." Tommy said it with a light laugh. Laurel froze and just stared at him, taking in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when a genuine smile reached them. The way one side of his mouth always lifted higher than the other when he had that grin.

Once again, Laurel found herself caught up in the disbelief of Tommy being alive. Of him sitting right across from her, the two of them carrying on a conversation as though he had just been away on vacation instead of on some far away island in a coma. Laurel was pulled out of her thoughts by Tommy gripping both her hands in his own.

"I'm here." Tommy reassured her.

"Part of me knows. The other part of me just really wants to take you to Oliver and the others so they can see you and I can prove to myself that I'm not crazy. That you really are here and you aren't going anywhere." Laurel choked up at the end.

"I will do whatever it takes. I can't believe I'm sitting here with you either. I didn't think I would ever be able to see you again. And there was a small part of me that was afraid that if I did find you, you would have moved on. That you would have forgotten about me and found someone else." Tommy was practically muttering towards the end because he realized how stupid he sounded.

"There was never any one after you. I never even attempted to date. All I could ever think about was you. And if any guy even came close to getting me to go out on a date with them, I would compare them to you in my head. They never added up to you, so the answer was always no." Laurel reassured him with a smile that Tommy returned in kind.  
"I love you Laurel." Tommy said it vehemently.

"I love you Tommy. I always have and I always will. I never stopped loving you. I will forever be grateful that you made it home to me." Laurel was tearing up again as Tommy reached across the table and gently wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I think that everyone will be down at the foundry around this time if you want to see everyone at once and just get the whole thing over with." Laurel said hesitantly.

"I think that's probably the best way to do it. I have no idea what I'm going to do when someone in the press gets a hold of this. I really don't want to be pestered for months the way Oliver was when he first came home." Tommy said with a cringe.

"Well, they are going to find out. There isn't really very much we can do about it. At least it's better to have them just find out what we want them to know and get it over with. The sooner we talk to them and let it circulate itself around all of the social media, the sooner it will be over and we can get back to our lives." Laurel said encouragingly.

"You mean you living as a DA by day and a vigilante at night?" Tommy still wasn't really sure how he was supposed to take that.  
"I really hope that you can accept that about me because we are doing some real good in the city. Oliver made a vow not to kill anyone to honor your memory. I won't lie, he has broken it twice but both times was when it came down to the person he was facing or Felicity. I don't think there is anyone in this world Oliver would choose over Felicity. Or anyone he would sacrifice her safety for." Laurel said matter of factly.

"You really like Felicity don't you?" Tommy questioned with narrowed eyes.

" 's wrong with that?" Laurel asked the question defensively.  
"Nothing. Nothing. It's just that I don't remember you ever being very friendly with any girl friends you ever had." Tommy pointed out the truth.  
"No, you're right. I think I always felt like I was in a competition with all of them. At first we were all fighting over who would get to be with Oliver. We never realized we were asking the wrong question. It should have been 'who is going to be the one able to _stay_ with Oliver. The answer is Felicity." Laurel felt something loosen around her chest at the words, realizing that what she said was the truth.

"I'm still slightly intimidated by the whole idea of a team of vigilantes running around, offering their own brand of justice, but if you say they are good, then I believe they are good. There is a part of me that is kind of excited to see all of you in action working together." Tommy said it with an excited lilt in his voice.

"Well, then what else can we do but head over to the foundry. There probably won't be a whole lot of heading out on missions tonight though. Not with your news. They are going to want to crowd around you and make sure you are really okay, that you have everything you need. Oliver and Thea are honestly just going to freak out." Laurel tried to lighten the tension with a joke.

"I just want to be able to get to know Thea as a sister and go back to having the relationship I had with Oliver before. I've missed my best friend." Tommy said longingly.  
"Well, come on then. No time like the present." Laurel spoke as she hopped out of her chair and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him out the front door behind her, heading for the foundry and their makeshift family.

 _ **You guys! You have no idea how excited I was when I realized that not only could I bring Tommy back, but I could bring him back in a kind of realistic way. As realistic as it can be for an Arrow type of situation anyway. I don't know if you remember, but in the beginning I was kind of upset that I couldn't put Tommy in the story because it didn't fit with some of the other things I wanted to do. This totally offered me a way out, because I was able to do everything I wanted without him, and then bring him in at a critical point! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review!**_


	22. Siblings

_**WOW! I got a crazy amount of support for that last chapter! I am so glad that you all approve of how I brought Tommy back! And I am so excited that you all love his character as much as I do! A lot of you have been anticipating this chapter, waiting to see how it goes with Oliver, Thea, and the others. I hope I don't disappoint you!**_

 **Chapter 22**

 **Siblings**

Laurel walked down into the foundry slowly, trying to think about what she was going to say to the group that from the sounds of it, were all training. Laurel cleared her throat when she got to the bottom and Felicity was the first one to turn towards her.

"Is everything okay, Laurel?" Felicity asked, concerned.  
"No. Well, um, it's not really okay, but it's not really bad either." Laurel said slowly, not really sure how to go about this. Tommy was waiting upstairs, waiting for Laurel to let him know when the right time to make himself known was.  
"Do you need to talk?" Laurel knew Felicity was referring to her drinking problem. Everyone slowly made their way to Felicity's side, waiting for Laurel to tell them what she needed them to do.

"I do, but not for the reason you think." Laurel sighed as she realized there was no point in beating around the bush, because the end result was going to be the same no matter what was said.  
"Tommy is alive." Laurel blurted when she had their attention. She was met with silence as everyone tried to absorb what she had said.

"Laurel, have you been drinking?" Sara said cautiously as she took a step towards her sister. Laurel huffed in annoyance, and yet she understood why Sara would jump to that. Hell, she had done it herself.

"Tommy!" Laurel called out. Oliver gave Laurel a look of pure concern as he began to walk towards her, but he froze as the door at the top of the stairs opened and someone began walking down.  
"Laurel?" Oliver questioned as his gaze shot from the top of the stairs to her face and back. Laurel didn't get a chance to say anything as he felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen in shock at seeing his best friend.

"What? No. I- I saw you die. I was there with you." Oliver couldn't form any coherent sentences.

"I have felt exactly what you are feeling now. I've been there, remember?" Tommy said gently. Before anyone could say anything else, Tommy found himself wrapped up by one sobbing Thea Queen.

"I don't care how or why. I'm just glad you're here." Thea cried into Tommy's shirt as he hugged her back.

"I'm just glad to know that the rest of you can see him." Laurel muttered quietly. Tommy turned and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How is this possible?" Felicity asked.

"There are no lengths my father wouldn't go to in order to be sure I'm alive and well. Truly the one thing, the only thing, I will ever be thankful to my father for." Tommy spoke, looking at Felicity. Felicity tilted her head as one side of his mouth kicked up in a smile.

"So you're okay?" Oliver questioned, still unbelieving.

"I promise all of you that I am perfectly fine. It was touch and go for a while, but I am at one hundred percent now. I swear." Tommy looked around at all of them, focusing on Oliver the most. Oliver's eyes began to get glassy as he stepped towards Tommy slowly. Tommy unwrapped one arm from around Thea and held it out towards Oliver and gave him a slow nod. Oliver moved a little quicker until he was hugging both Tommy and Thea.

John gave Felicity a significant look as he, Roy, and Sara made their way upstairs to give the others some privacy. Felicity stood from her computer chair as quietly as she could and began following behind the others towards the stairs. She was just walking by Tommy, Thea, and Oliver when someone latched onto her wrist. Felicity turns around quickly as she looks from the hand encircling her wrist, to the glassy blue eyes of Oliver, staring intently at her. Felicity read the silent message in his eyes, pleading for her to stay. Telling her that she was who he would need most to deal with this whole situation. Felicity just nodded and stepped towards where Laurel was standing with tears streaming down her face. Laurel took one look at Felicity and then threw her arms around her. This was not a side of Laurel that she was used to, but Felicity figured if there was ever a time when Laurel deserved a hug, this moment certainly qualified.

"I'm sorry for everything. And thank you for being a friend to me even when I treated you like crap." Laurel whispered.

"Laurel, you don't have to thank me for my friendship. When you need me, I'll be here. End of story. There isn't an expiration date on being my friend." Felicity reassured her as they noticed that Tommy, Oliver and Thea were finally separating. Laurel immediately took her place next to Tommy as he placed an easy arm around her waist. Oliver reached out for Felicity's hand and as soon as she fit her small hand inside Oliver's large one, he squeezed her hand tightly.

"So, Laurel has pretty much filled me in on everything I missed. Which is a lot. Like for a moment I thought hell had certainly frozen over and I was the guest of honor down there. Seriously, Oliver, you getting married. I knew Felicity Smoak was a genius, but she must be one hell of a woman to be able to tame the infamous playboy Oliver Queen. And I mean that as the utmost sincere compliment. I'm legitimately impressed. And Oliver, the whole superhero team thing? I'm proud of you for finally admitting that you can't do it on your own, and that killing people isn't the right way to accomplish your crusade." Tommy said the last part gently, and also in pride.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Not because everyone didn't have anything to say, but because they were still in shock and had too much to say, they just weren't sure where to start.

"Seriously though, are you really getting married, or are you guys pulling my leg?" Tommy broke the silence with his half serious question, and everyone let out a light laugh. And just like that the tension was broken. It didn't matter what had happened, or how it came to be that Tommy Merlyn was not only alive, but standing in front of them. It just mattered that he was.

Hours later, Oliver and Felicity were slowly walking into the mansion after spending hours talking and just relishing in the fact that Tommy was alive and home. Oliver had asked Tommy to be the best man in his and Felicity's wedding, and Tommy had agreed with a happy and slightly watery smile. Part of Oliver was worried that he would wake up tomorrow and this whole thing would all be a dream. As though she could sense the direction his thoughts had gone into, Felicity hugged Oliver to her a little tighter as they walked into their bedroom.  
"He is home. He's okay." Felicity whispered as she and Oliver got ready for bed. They lay curled up into each other, just basking in the sense of closeness and decompressed from all the craziness of their lives, lately more so than usual.

As Tommy being alive and home really sank in for the team, they began focusing more on the group of copycat vigilantes calling themselves "The Hoods". Oliver groaned in frustration as he sparred with Roy and Diggle. Lyla, Laurel and Thea were sparring in the other corner of the room as Tommy sat and watched in fascination. Sara and Felicity were working diligently to try and track down any building that the vigilantes could be using as a hideout or home base. After hours of looking at the computer screens, Felicity pushed away from her desk in frustration, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't take any more of this tonight. I swear, if I look at these screens any longer, my eyes are going to just pop right out of my head." Felicity spoke as she leaned her head back against her chair. Sara nodded her head in agreement as she turned and looked at Felicity. Oliver came over to the girls, crouching down next to Felicity while she still had her eyes clenched shut.

"Hey. You don't need to push yourself so hard." Oliver whispered to her.

"You should talk. You push yourself harder than anyone. I have one main job, and that's to find the bad guys. Then you go and take care of them, that's how this works. And I can't do my part of the job. If I can't do my part of the job, you can't do yours and then we don't get anywhere and the bad guys win. We don't save the city, crime rates go back up and through the roof, people start wondering where the hell the Arrow went, and-" Felicity was running out of breath as Oliver stopped her mid rant by grabbing her wrists gently and pulling them away from her face.

"Stop. It's not going to come to that. These guys are going to mess up. And when they do, we are going to be ready." Oliver said it sternly and looked on to the rest of the team for confirmation. All of them had gathered around the couple and nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Listen, why don't you two go home and I will stay and run the computer searches. You guys have a big business to run in the morning." Sara volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Felicity questioned hopefully.  
"Absolutely." Sara said with a confident smile.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I mean you kind of did, but the second time was only for confirmation, not really you actually asking again. I mean, you did technically ask again but- I'm shutting up and going home." Felicity cut herself off with a sigh.

Everyone except Sara made their way out of the lair for the night.

Felicity felt like she was dragging as she and Oliver made their way into the office, greeting their EA Isabelle on the way in. Isabelle never seemed to greet Felicity as enthusiastically as she did Oliver. Felicity made a mental note to check on that one at some point when she was feeling a bit more mentally with it. As she and Oliver began going over what meetings and conferences they had for the day, Felicity found herself actually perking up at who their first meeting was with.  
"Wow, even though we live in the same house with them, I feel like we never see your mom and Walter. It will be kind of nice to sit down with them, even if it is for a boring budget meeting with the other representatives of the company." Felicity commented. Oliver hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see them, but I really do hate budget meetings. Like a lot." Oliver groaned.

"Well you better get over it quick because we only have twenty minutes to get ready and you know how much your mother likes to be early." Felicity stated matter of factly.

As Oliver and Felicity made their way into the conference room with all of their budget materials, Moira and Walter were walking in at the same time. Moira instantly seemed to brighten at the sight of her son and Felicity, even though Oliver was pretty sure it was more due to his fiancee than himself. He smiled as the two women embraced lightly and began chatting. Walter gave them a pat on their shoulders as he made his way over to Oliver for a handshake in greeting. As everyone began filtering in and taking their seats, Oliver stood to begin what was bound to be a boring start to the day.  
"Thank you everyone for coming in this morning. I know that budget meetings are certainly not the best way to start any day. We all know they are certainly not on my list of favorite things to do, but they are something that have proven useful-" Oliver was cut off as men burst in through the doors of the conference room, wielding guns. Oliver instantly took in their outfits and weapons and recognized them as The Hoods. His frantic gaze found Felicity as she stood from her seat with her hand on Moira's arm.

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city." One of the men spoke deeply as he aimed his gun at Oliver's mother. Oliver's eyes widened even further as everything seemed to go into slow motion. Board members dove under the table and chairs. Walter went for Moira. Oliver sprinted for his mother as the bullets started flying and he knew he wasn't going to make it on time. Oliver didn't think his heart could race any faster until he saw Felicity shoving his mother to the floor. He dove on top of them as Walter followed. Everything surged back to hyper speed as Oliver saw that both Moira and Felicity were covered in blood.  
"Mom! Felicity!" Oliver cried out as Walter moved to see where the blood was coming from. Oliver risked a glance over the top of the conference table as the bullets continued to fly. He was debating on his next move when he saw the leader of the group go down and the other members whip around in surprise. Oliver smirked as he saw Diggle dive for cover and prepare to fire more shots. Oliver took his chance, pushing Felicity and his mother to the back of his mind until they got out of this, and dove at the closest thug. The two went down with a thud and began struggling for the gun. Oliver was able to elbow the man in the nose hard enough to knock him out as he grabbed the gun out of his hands. He rolled to his feet as Diggle took out another member. That left the one for Oliver, who didn't hesitate to shoot the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. Oliver raced for it and kicked the man with all of the rage he felt boiling inside of him. When Oliver got a hold of the gun he hit the man across the face with it hard enough to knock him out cold. Diggle stood from behind the outer desk hesitantly as his eyes met Oliver's for a moment before Oliver turned and raced back to the other side of the table where he had left Felicity and his mother. He sank to his knees as he saw Walter and his mother holding his mother's jacket to Felicity's side. A gust of breath flew out of Oliver as he sank to his knees next to Felicity.  
"No. Please." Oliver whispered brokenly as he took in Felicity's pallor and closed eyes.

"Oliver, I don't think she's breathing." Moira spoke in a panic as the sound of sirens could be heard. Oliver stared at his mother in horror as he put his cheek near Felicity's mouth and began shaking as he realized his mother was right.

"Move. I need room. John!" Oliver yelled as he put Felicity flat on her back and tipped her head back slightly, like he had been learned years ago. John ran into the room and tamped down on his questions and emotions as he operated on autopilot. He immediately knelt on the other side of Felicity, doing chest compressions so Oliver could breathe for her.

"Moira, I need you to continue holding pressure on the wound." Diggle commanded as Oliver placed his mouth over Felicity's for the second time. Moira immediately obeyed as Walter stared on in horror, fascination and helplessness.

"Come on, baby. Don't do this to me. Felicity, come on." Oliver quietly raged as Diggle counted compressions. Oliver once again sealed his mouth over hers and breathed into her.

"Felicity, don't do this. Breathe, damn it!" Oliver commanded as Diggle continued the compressions. Diggle sank back on his heels as Felicity pulled in a ragged breath.

"That's it. Come back to me." Oliver whispered as he pulled in a rough breath himself. Felicity was breathing but her eyes still hadn't opened.

"The paramedics are on the way, Felicity. Hang on for me." Oliver whispered close to her ear as he stroked her hair. As if his words had summoned them, paramedics came storming into the conference room. A few went around checking on the other board members as two of them rushed to Felicity's side. Oliver was pushed back as they immediately began working on her. Moira pulled a shaking Oliver into her arms as Walter put his arms around both of them.

"She's strong. She'll get through this." Walter spoke quietly but confidently.

"Damn right she will. She can't leave us." Diggle spoke vehemently. Oliver stayed quiet as he watched them work on her. Seeing the wound to her pelvis scared Oliver more than anything else ever had. He knew how serious wounds to that area usually were and prayed with everything he had in him that Felicity would pull through. She couldn't leave him now. Not after all of this, after everything they had been through together and how hard they had worked to find their way to each other. Oliver felt his knees go weak as Diggle immediately gripped his arms, helping to hold him up.  
"I can't lose her. I won't make it without her." Oliver whispered raggedly.

"You aren't gonna lose her, man." Diggle reassured. They watched as Felicity was stabilized enough to be loaded onto a gurney and rushed to a waiting ambulance heading for the hospital.

 _ **I know, I am a mean and horrible person! But, come on, you didn't think we could have that warm and fluffy stuff without any action for very much longer did you? I like to think you guys all know me a little bit better than that! On a random note, I lost a favorite, and it really upset me. Is that weird? It probably is, I mean it was just one person, but it still kinda hurt. Oh well, all I can do is try my best and hope I don't lose anymore people along the way. I'm sure it's bound to happen, though.  
Thank you and don't forget to review! They fuel my muse!**_

 __ _ **Sarah**_


	23. Healing

_**Wow, so I broke my laptop. Ridiculous, right?! I was able to get a new one and the positive of it was that I was able to get a purple one, which is my favorite color. Aaaaanyway, I apologize that this has been taking so long! I am going to treat you with a couple of chapters at once, at least. Thank you all so much for your patience! Also, side note, I also wrecked my car, got a new one, was just settling into having it for a month and one of the panels on the sunroof like exploded and I had to go through all the insurance crap and working to get it fixed. That and my other main manager is out with a foot injury and another accepted another job, which leaves myself and one other manager to run the whole store, so we had to borrow from a nearby store and try to hire a replacement. It has been absolutely insane! Hopefully my luck turns around and you don't all start an angry mob because it has taken me so long to update! I will do my best to make it up to you!**_

 **Chapter 23**

 **Healing**

The first time Felicity woke up, she felt nothing but pain and had no idea where she was. There were two people she didn't know hovering over her. Felicity began to panic until she felt pressure on her left hand and forced her eyes down and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Oliver sitting there. Felicity's eyebrows scrunched as she saw that Oliver's eyes were clenched shut and there were tears streaming down his face as he gripped her hand tightly between his own. Felicity felt pulled under and was out once again before she could even utter his name.

The next time Felicity woke up she felt like she was floating. She had to really work to open her eyes and she took in the dark surroundings of where she was. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Felicity saw that Oliver was still sitting beside her bed and still held her hand in both of his own. This time, he was sleeping and as Felicity took in his appearance everything that happened and how she ended up here in the first place came crashing back to her. She must have tensed up her hand or made some sort of noise because all of a sudden Oliver jerked awake, his eyes instantly meeting her own. The tears she hadn't even known she had in her eyes began trailing down her cheeks and Felicity realized that Oliver was clearly struggling with emotions as well.

"Felicity." Just the sound of Oliver whispering her name had Felicity losing all control.  
"Oliver." Felicity reached her arms out for him and Oliver wrapped himself around her as gently as possible, trying not to jostle or injure her.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." Oliver whispered to her.

"As long as you're here, I will be." Felicity spoke as she held Oliver a bit tighter.

"I came too close to losing you this time." Oliver's eyes bored into her own as he spoke.  
"I know." Felicity nodded as Oliver gently kissed her forehead and her cheeks, just relishing in the fact that she was whole and alive and talking to him. That she was going to be okay.

"The bullet nicked a lung but went through completely. You lost a lot of blood, but your lung got the worst of the damage. They took you into surgery and patched you up, you have some stitches in your side and are going to have to take it easy for a few months." Oliver explained as he ran his hands over her, still convincing himself that she was going to be fine.

"Your mom?" Felicity was almost afraid to ask, scared that her attempt to save Moira had been in vain and the woman had been shot anyway.  
"Perfect. Worried as hell about you." Oliver told her.

"As long as she didn't get hurt." Felicity could feel sleep pulling at her again.  
"Go to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you." Oliver said the last part sternly, as though he was commanding her.

"I love you, Oliver." Felicity murmured to him as sleep pulled her under.  
"I love you, Felicity. Always." Oliver responded back as he pulled her tighter into his side in the hospital bed and drifted off to sleep.

When Oliver woke, he was surprised to find light coming in from the hospital room windows. He hadn't been sleeping longer than twenty minute bursts and was shocked that he had slept a few hours with Felicity. He looked down at her and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Oliver couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he looked at her and breathed another sigh of relief that she was going to be all right. He never wanted to think about the last few hours again. The ride to the hospital, the waiting as people he didn't know worked on the woman he loved, the hours of just waiting for her to wake up and tell him that she was going to be fine. Everyone had been in to visit Felicity, he just couldn't remember what any of them had said or even what order they had come in. All he had been able to focus on had been Felicity's breathing and her face, desperately needing her to open her eyes and look at him. Oliver figured it was past time to give everyone an update and slid himself out of Felicity's bed gently, trying not to wake her. He should have realized it was not going to work the way he wanted it to.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked groggily.

"Your mom and everyone else slept in the waiting room across the hall. I figured they should all get an update on your condition. I'll be right back." Oliver promised.

"Hurry." Felicity hated sounding like a typical needy girlfriend, well fiancee now, but she felt maybe this time, she was entitled.

"I'll be back before you know it. Rest." Oliver spoke as he stroked her hand before leaving the room quietly. All of Oliver's pent up emotions begin coming to the surface as Oliver makes his way to the waiting room and their friends and family. Everyone looks at him with varying expressions of sadness, confusion, and fear, all waiting to hear the worst. Oliver tried to speak, to tell them that Felicity had woken up, but the tears clogged his throat and he fell to his knees as his mind and his heart raced.

Immediately he found himself pulled against someone. It was Felicity's mother and for being so small, she had a pretty strong grip as she cried into his shoulder. Oliver felt such a strong connection to Donna, as though he had known her for years. She and Felicity didn't see it, but there was just a special air around the two of them that drew you in. Oliver began telling Donna over and over again how sorry he was and how all of this was his fault.

"Stop it, Oliver." Donna spoke sternly, surprising Oliver.

"My daughter has always made her own decisions. No one, including myself has ever really been able to tell her what to do. Whatever you are involved in, she obviously chose to involve herself in it as well. And if she hears you talk like that, you will be in for an earful." Donna tried to give Oliver a reassuring smile as she spoke. Oliver did his best to return it as they embraced once more before he nudged her in the direction of Felicity's room.

"Go. See her. I've been hogging her all this time and she was awake when I came out here." Oliver whispered as a smile broke out on Donna's face and she hurried to her daughter's room.

Oliver stood staring in the direction of Felicity's room, fighting back tears of relief and lingering fear when he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned and found himself staring into eyes that were so much like his own.

"That woman in there is one of the strongest I have ever met. What she has been through, not many others would have made it. There is only one other person I know that has an inner strength that matches hers. That's you, Oliver. You need to be strong enough for the both of you right now. She will make it through this, all of us know it. You need to believe it." Moira pulled Oliver down to her as she spoke and put her lips to his brow, something Oliver didn't recall her doing in years. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his mother's where they were on his cheeks and just tried to soak in the strength she was offering him.

"Whatever you or Felicity need, you ask and you will have it." Walter spoke as he placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his wife's shoulder.

"And you better ask, man." Diggle spoke thickly through his own tears and also placed a hand on Oliver's other shoulder.

"No matter how small or big of a favor it is big brother. Felicity is my family too now. She has been for a while." Thea said to him as she pushed her way between Oliver and Moira and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"We all believe in you and Felicity. SO if you ever feel yourself doubting that, just come to us and we will set you straight." They all looked up at the voice and Oliver's eyes once again began misting with tears at the sight of Tommy and Laurel walking in the door. They immediately joined in what was becoming a group hug of sorts around Oliver.

"We will always be by your side Oliver. You and Felicity. We are a team. A family. You guys are the only family that I have ever really known." Roy spoke quietly from a few feet away, looking at all of the people that were important to him, most importantly the man in the center of the group. Oliver looked over at him for a moment before giving a small smile.

"I know you aren't a hugger, Roy. Neither am I, contrary to what it looks like at the moment, but get your ass over here." Oliver demanded. Roy huffed out a slight laugh as he made his way over to the group and allowed himself to be enveloped by the others.

"You got room in there for a few more?" Lance spoke as he brought Sara and Donna in with him. Oliver and Lance made brief eye contact.

"Always." Oliver said as he relished in the support being given to him by these people. This family.

 _I never thought that I would have anything like this. I knew mom and dad loved Thea and I growing up, but we were never a close knit family. Then I lost dad and was stuck on that godforsaken island and was able to find my way home. But I didn't just find my way home, I found a changed family, and more people to add to it. I will never regret the decisions that were made to get to this point in time that has made it possible for me to be surrounded by these people._ Oliver looked up as the thoughts were running through his head. _I've never been a firm believer in the afterlife, but a part of me feels like you are up there dad, and that you intended for all of this to happen. That you decided if you couldn't be here with us, that Thea and I deserved to be surrounded by people that loved us unconditionally. So thank you, wherever you are and whatever you are doing, thank you. I will always love you and I will never forget you. I just wish you could have met Felicity. You would have found her just as remarkable as I do._ Oliver had a smile on his face as he thought the words and when he looked down, his eyes met Thea's and she gave him an answering smirk, as though she could read his thoughts and was thinking the exact same thing.

"I miss him too. Every day. And I'm grateful to him, wherever he is, because I'm pretty sure he helped bring you back to us." Thea whispered to him as Oliver smiled at her in wonder over how easily she seemed to read him. Oliver would forever be grateful for the second chance he was given with his family. Looking at them, he realized how far they had all come in the past few years, how much they had all changed for the better including himself. All of the things they had been through, their own trials over the years, were just more proof that not only would Felicity make it through this, but she would make it through stronger than ever. How could she not with the support system she had? The two of them rally couldn't have asked for better people. Oliver smiled and hugged all of the people around him a little tighter for a few moments before they all backed away.

 _ **Wow, you guys I am a total jerk! Times have been so crazy. I got a new job closer to home, so I quit my other one and I have been getting settled there. Then I took a part time bartending job for a few months to help out a friend while he sells his place and also for the extra Christmas money haha and I really haven't had a lot of time. But I have gotten into my set schedule and have gotten settled so I will be able to come back to this story much better from now on. I have written a little bit ahead and hope to make it up to all of you for being gone for so long! Again I apologize and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought!  
~Sarah**_


	24. Recovery

_**Okay, I am going to do at least one more chapter tonight, to make up for my long absence. Well, I'm going to try and do one more chapter anyway. Even if I don't, I promise you that I will be getting back to updating more frequently regardless! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to read and review!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Recovery**

Oliver was able to sit and hold Felicity's hand and speak to her for a few hours before the doctor and nurses came in to reevaluate her condition. He returned to the waiting room and Donna was immediately in front of him asking for any new information he had received. Oliver once again felt guilty.

"The doctor is in with her now. I really am sorry Donna, that I have been staying in her room so long. I should have came out and let you in to sit by her."

"I was able to sit with her for a while, and I'll be here to sit with her again. I'm not going anywhere dear and she knows that. I have a feeling that your voice and your presence is the one she needs right now." Donna assured him with a light pat to his cheek. Lance stepped up beside Donna and Oliver focused on the man, feeling as though he was hesitating to tell him something. Then Oliver realized that they hadn't spoken about the hoods who had shot Felicity and he found his eyes widening with rage all over again, hoping Lance had news for him.  
"Did you get any of them? I can't believe I didn't ask you earlier." Oliver spoke with barely contained fury. He was holding on by a thread and everyone knew it. His need to hunt down whoever had done this was taking over every part of him.

"One down, another one in holding. You left a few of them dead, not that I regret that." Lance spoke slowly, as though he didn't want to give Oliver all of the information.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Oliver exploded as he reached for his jacket, channeling all of the fear and anger into one main focus point. Lance stopped him with a gentle hand to his arm while everyone else watched in silence, waiting for the explosion that they were all so sure was coming.

"Because Felicity needed you here! She still needs you right now! The scum can wait. Believe me, he isn't going anywhere. I promise you. I've got 'im locked up tighter than an island prison." Lance said the last bit with some emphasis to get his point across to a rage enduced Oliver. The meaning and reassurance Lance was trying to convey did not escape Oliver's attention. The two men stared each other down for a few minutes that seemed to last forever until Oliver sighed heavily and let himself drop into one of the waiting room chairs.

"I'm sorry. I know she needs me here, and I have no intention of going anywhere. I just feel so damn helpless! I can't stand it! I can't stand not being able to do anything. I feel like going after these guys is the only thing I have right now. The only thing I can control. I can't just keep sitting here because all I do is run all of the scenarios in my head of what could have happened." Oliver raged.

"I understand." Everyone looked up at the quietly spoken words. They all waited for Laurel to continue in silence.

"I've been through it enough times. I thought I lost you and Sara when the Gambit went down. I raged at both of you and how you could leave me. I raged about how betrayed I felt by the two of you and wished you would both come back just so I could tell you how much I hated you. Then I would feel guilty and take back the thoughts and just wish I could hug both of you one more time. Then you came home, Ollie, and when I realized that Sara hadn't come back with you, I felt that same helpless anger all over again. I let it boil over and took it out on you when I should have been clinging to you and talking to you about Sara. Then we all got lucky one more time and she came back to us too. Again, the relief of her being home and okay was overshadowed by the deep seated anger I still felt over her betrayal. Partially because I was angry about losing Tommy and took that out on her too. Losing Tommy was another time in my life that I felt completely helpless. I blamed myself because he had died trying to save me because instead of just getting out of the building, I was trying to grab files on my way out. For months, I just kept telling myself that I could have prevented his death and I felt so damn helpless because I knew the thoughts weren't going to change what happened to him. Then, by some miracle that I will never be able to explain but will always be grateful for, I got him back. He made it and he found his way home to me." Laurel had tears tracking down her face as she spoke and Tommy offered a silent support by grabbing one of her hands tightly in his own.

"I lost my mom. Yes, she is still alive, but sometimes it feels like she isn't. She completely distanced herself from dad and I after we thought Sara was gone and she just wasn't my mom anymore. It felt like she had died the day the ship went down too. I felt helpless because I saw what she was doing to dad, the pain that she was putting him through and there wasn't one single thing I could do to take it away or make it better. Then when Sara came back, I had this stupid notion that everything would go back to normal and we could be a family again. I quickly realized something had changed in not only mom, but dad too and she was never coming back. That realization was like losing her all over again." Lance had sat down on Laurel's other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a show of silent support.

"You and Felicity are going to be fine. I know that helpless feeling you are experiencing and you just have to accept the support of the people around you. That's all you can do right now. Everything else comes later, after we are sure Felicity is on more stable ground and on her way to going home." Laurel looked imploringly at Oliver as she spoke, hoping he would listen and understand that she knew the entire range of emotions he was feeling. Oliver silently nodded after a few moments and made his way over to Laurel, pulling her out of her chair and into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Laurel. All of you. Thank you." Oliver spoke quietly.

"Well someone had to get you to pull your head out of your ass because you clearly weren't going to do it yourself. Laurel probably did it the gentlest." Thea spoke wryly, easing the tension in the room by making everyone crack smiles and chuckle lightly.

The doctor came in and everyone resisted the urge to rush him. Everyone except Donna and Oliver who forgot all about the term personal space and crowded around the man.

"She has become more stable. We have moved her to a private room. Four of you may go in at a time, and if she continues making good progress, she will be moved to a larger private room, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Steele." The doctor spoke reassuringly as he gestured toward Walter and Moira.

"Will she be able to go home soon?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"Hopefully. Her road to healing is going to be a long one. She had a close call and the recovery time on that is going to be extensive. She is also going to need physical therapy. The bullet-" The doctor droned on and Oliver tried to pay attention to what he was saying, really he did. But all he cared about was the fact that Felicity was going to be okay. That was all that mattered. Everything else was secondary. Oliver didn't care how long her road to recovery was going to be, as long as there was one. He would pay for whatever she needed to get her back to one hundred percent as soon as possible.

"Oliver? Oliver!" Thea's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? Sorry." Oliver said as he shook his head to clear it and noticed Donna and Lance hugging behind Thea and the hopeful smile his little sister had on her face.

"You and Donna can go see her now." Thea said with a gentle nudge towards Felicity's new room. Oliver reached back and took her hand.

"You come with me. I need you, so does Felicity. She wasn't lucid the last time you saw her and she will want to see you. Besides, I zoned out and wasn't really paying attention to what room the doctor said she has been moved to." Oliver said the last part wryly.

Thea smirked and rolled her eyes playfully as she began tugging Oliver down the hallway, Donna and Lance following close behind them.

When they got to Felicity's room, Oliver was beyond pleased to see that not only was Felicity awake, but she was sitting up. Oliver almost dropped to his knees in thanks as he made his way over to the bed and gave Felicity a gentle and lingering kiss before Thea pushed him out of the way.

"Stop hogging her." She spoke as she gently enveloped Felicity in a hug.  
"Mmm, Thea. A couple more hugs from you and I'll be able to walk out of here today." Felicity said happily as she gripped Thea to her. The second that Thea stood and took a step back, Donna stepped in and enveloped Felicity in her arms.

"Oh. My baby girl! Thank goodness you're all right. I don't know what I would do if you were ever taken away from me!" Felicity couldn't resist the grin overtaking her face as her mother's exuberance seemed to take over the room. When her mother pulled away and cupped her cheeks, raining kisses all over Felicity's face, she couldn't help the small laughter that escaped her.  
"Mom. Mom! I'm here. I'm okay. I'm not going to be though, if you smother me." Felicity said kindly as her mother backed away, wiping tears from her eyes. Lance took that as his opportunity to envelop Felicity into a hug himself.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay, kid." The man spoke fondly as he stroked her hair and held on tightly for a few moments.

"Me too. Don't think that me getting shot is going to get you off the hook for dating my mother, either." Felicity said lovingly as the others laughed and Lance shook his head. Oliver gazed at Felicity with nothing but love, just so happy that she was alive and was on her way to healing.

"You going to stand over in the corner all day, or are you going to come over here and sit next to me?" Felicity asked wryly. Oliver grinned and slowly made his way over to the bed, maneuvering gently onto the bed with Felicity, doing his best not to jostle her.

"I love you." Oliver blurted out.

"I love you, too. I'm especially proud of the fact that you haven't gone into a 'this is all my fault' and 'we can't be together, it's too dangerous' speech. That is impressive." She said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't be too impressed. He tried that conversation and your mom talked him out of it, then Laurel told him he needed to just be grateful you were all right." Thea said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Hmmm. Probably better I didn't hear it then." Felicity said around a yawn.

"Oh, baby. You need your rest. We'll go and come see you tomorrow." Donna spoke as she hugged and kissed Felicity one last time. Kissing Oliver's forehead and hugging Thea on her way out.

"Your mother is a tornado. I love it!" Thea spoke with reverence and Felicity and Oliver laughed.

"She is. Speaking of mothers, can one of you go and get yours for me? I really need to see her." Felicity asked.

"Sure! I will. I know she is dying to see you too. And Walter." Thea said as she jumped happily off the bed, unable to contain her excitement over the fact that Felicity was going to be just fine.

"You sure you're all right? You don't have to visit with everyone at once you know. They all understand that you need your rest. You've been through a lot and I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Oliver spoke, concerned.

"I'm fine. I need to see everyone just for a few minutes before I nod off. I'm not pushing myself, I promise." Felicity said reassuringly as she stroked Oliver's cheek. They both looked up as Moira and Walter walked into the room, followed by Thea. Moira rushed to the bed and enveloped her in a hug almost identical to the way Donna had.

"Oh Felicity! I'm so unbelievably glad that you are going to be all right. Don't you ever do that again, young lady!" The last part was spoken in a tone that was somewhere between in tears and scolding.

"I can't promise that. You've become family to me and I will always do whatever I can to protect family." Felicity said with conviction.

"Well, we are just glad that you are going to be all right. We don't want to keep you up too long, we know you need your rest dear. We will be back in the morning." Walter spoke as he placed a kiss on Felicity's brow, clapped Oliver on the shoulder and hugged Thea before walking out with his wife.

"You know, we really do need to have a talk about your hero tendencies. I thought I was supposed to be the hero here." Oliver tried to say with a tone of anger, but failed miserably.

"Oh please, we all know you never would have made it his far without Felicity sitting behind all the computers and guiding your ass." Thea said before she and Felicity burst into a fit of giggles.

"Nice. Real nice. Have I told the two of you how happy I am that you get along so well?" Oliver said with an affectionate roll of his eyes.  
"Oh whatever. Get out of here and let Felicity and I talk. You have hogged her enough and unlike Donna, I'm not afraid to tell you that and hurt your feelings. Go away." Thea said as she gave him a light shove in the direction of the door.

"Jeez, okay. I will be back in a little bit though, and will be a phone call away if you need anything." Oliver spoke while kissing Felicity again and rubbing his sister's shoulder on his way out the door.  
"Now that he's gone, we can talk about the real issue." Thea said seriously.

"What are you talking about? You're making me a little nervous." Felicity said with a hesitant smile.

"Wedding plans!" Thea said excitedly as she made herself room in Felicity's bed with her and they began talking about color schemes and dress ideas.

Oliver spotted Lance and Donna in the hallway speaking to Laurel, Sara and Roy and made his way over to them.

"Where's John?" Oliver asked as he reached them.

"He went to get Lyla. She was sick of waiting and wants to be here." Laurel answered.

"Yeah and we are headed down to the cafeteria to get all of us something to eat." Sara said as she grabbed Laurel's hand and began heading to the elevators with Roy following close behind. Donna got the sense that Oliver and Quentin needed a moment alone to talk so she excused herself to the bathroom.

Oliver watched the expressions come and go on Lance's face as he watched Donna walking away and couldn't help the smile he felt spreading across his face.

"You are falling fast and hard for that woman, captain." Oliver said with a grin.

"What? No, I'm not." Lance said defensively and quickly.

"Oh believe me, you are. Don't worry, I know what it's like to be smoaked." Oliver reassured him.  
"Smoaked? Make that one up yourself did you Queen?" Lance said with a sardonic smirk.

"Nope. That is an original Thea creation. She's got lots of them." Oliver said.

"Well we aren't gonna stand here and have a kumbaya and talk about our feelings together so let's get to the point, shall we?" Lance spoke defensively and Oliver resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to anger the other man before he realized what he wanted to talk to Lance about and quickly sobered.

"We need to find out who is in charge of these guys, and what the hell he was hoping to accomplish." Oliver spoke angrily.

"I agree. We also need to find out where we can find their boss so we can take him down. Unfortunately, I don't really see a way around finding him without Felicity running the searches." Lance said hesitantly, knowing what Oliver's reaction was going to be.

"No way in hell! She isn't even out of the hospital yet. She's barely been stable for a few hours! And you want her back in the field? Are you out of your mind?" Oliver raised his voice.

"She wouldn't have to get out of bed. All she would need is a laptop. I'm not trying to be an ass here Oliver, and I know how serious the situation is. That's why I want to get this figured out as fast as possible. Time is of the essence, Oliver. We need to get these guys' boss before he skips town and we miss our chance entirely. I love Felicity too, and I would never want to do something to adversely affect her, but I don't see another way around it. And you know as well as I do that she wants to help catch the sons of bitches that did this to her and I think she has a right to be a part of it." Lance plead his case, hoping Oliver would understand and agree. He knew the young man was protective over the blonde genius and he could more than relate, but sometimes you had to persevere and do what needed to be done. You couldn't always worry about hurting the other persons' feelings or making them do something they didn't want to. Oliver sighed heavily before running his hands over his face and back through his hair.  
"Fine. But you ask her doctor what he thinks of it first." Oliver sighed heavily.

"Deal." Lance agreed as he held a hand out.

 _ **Guys! I have a few more chapters written out and will be publishing them tomorrow! I hope that you have enjoyed this update. It was months in the making (ha ha. Slight humor to act like I'm not a butt hole for not updating for months) Thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! All prior reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated more than I could ever describe to you! So thank you to all of you and click that review button at the bottom! Yes I am practically begging for reviews, but it is only because I love knowing what you guys think of this story.**_

 _ **~Sarah**_


	25. Exposure

_**WOW! Okay! So that job that was giving me so much grief with all the management issues and whatnot is no longer a problem! I told them I was so done! I am 23 and didn't really want the responsibility of running an entire store by myself. It didn't allow for me to have a life. My days off never felt like days off because I was always being called due to one difficulty or another that one of my other few managers couldn't seem to handle. I now have an AMAZING! New job that I could NOT be more grateful for! I am going to Alex Bay for the weekend of my birthday in May, I have a bunch 0f 5K runs set up for June, July, and August! In October, one of my best friend's and I are going to NYC Comic Con! (Which if you haven't voted for our picture Comic Con Galore yet, please do! Even though we are in first, we need more votes daily to stay there! Find the link from New York Comic Con's Facebook page) And then we are going to Disney World in November for like two weeks. So I have a ridiculously busy year! Not to mention the year started kind of crazy! My sister had her baby and I got a beautiful nephew! And our father, who neither of us had a good relationship with due to his drinking passed away. Even though we weren't close, we both felt badly over what could have been. But it only served to bring us closer to each other, our mom, and our amazing step dad! Aaaaannyway! I know where I want this story to go and how I want it to end and if you like it, I have some ideas for a sequel! So leave me some love and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **As Always Much Love,**_

 _ **~Sarah~**_

 **Chapter 25**

 **Exposure**

"Would you sit? You're freaking me out. That, and I can't focus when you're prowling." Felicity spoke as she stopped typing to watch Oliver.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. You need to rest. Sara and Dig can figure out how to run the system and find these guys." Oliver said as he stopped pacing to stare hard at Felicity.

"Not as well or as quickly as Felicity can. Sorry, Oliver, we need her. Besides, the doctor said doing 'computer work', as you told him, wouldn't hurt as long as she didn't over due it." Thea piped up from the other side of Felicity's bed. Oliver's only response was a harsh glare in his little sister's direction as he once again began pacing. Felicity shook her head and sighed as she tried to block him out to focus on the matter at hand. Everyone was just waiting for a location or some other enlightening piece of information from her that would end this whole thing. Felicity's brow furrowed and she no longer had a problem shutting out everything and everyone else around her as the speed of her already fast typing increased.

Oliver paused as he felt the shift in Felicity's mood. He looked her way and could tell by the look on her face and the way her fingers seemed to fly across the keyboard that she had found something. He hated to admit it, but there was no way Sara and John would have been able to come up with anything as quickly as Felicity could. That didn't stop him from worrying, but he did have to admit that he felt more relaxed about her condition now that he could see her working and not becoming as easily fatigued as she had been over the past few weeks. Oliver looked towards Thea and realized that she had noticed the difference in Felicity as well as she moved to the edge of her seat next to Felicity's bed and clenched her hands as she watched their blonde genius in her element.

It felt like hours had passed when Felicity suddenly pumped her fist and yelled "Yes! Crap! I've got to learn not to do that!" She said, still in her own world. Oliver stepped up to the bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flew to his and she gave him a lopsided grin that he couldn't help but return.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked urgently. The sense of need to catch the ones who had come after his mother but shot her instead far outweighing his overprotective behavior.

"Well, I finally managed to track down some mysterious messages over a very hard to find radio frequency. I was able to use a program that's basically voice recognition. I used a recording of our very uncooperative hood that Lance has at the station to see who he has been talking to. After that, I confirmed that the other voices were the ones of the rest of his little team and tracked down their names so Lance can go pick them up too. Anyway, I was able to also track down the guy on the other end of the conversations and find a payment trail and as soon as I enter in a few more codes I should be able to see who hired-" Felicity stopped abruptly and Oliver's hand tensed on her shoulder as her face went white. Before he could speak, Thea stepped up to the bed.

"Felicity? You ok?" Thea asked worriedly.

"Uhm. No. Oh no. I mean, we knew he was corrupt but, this. This is bad. So bad." Felicity was once again acting as though Oliver and Thea weren't in the room.

"Felicity? Who is their boss? Who sent them after our mother?" Oliver asked sternly

"You're really not going to like this. Either of you." Felicity stated as she looked from one Queen sibling to the other.  
"Just tell us. It's okay." Thea said reassuringly.

"The trail leads back to one Malcolm Merlyn." Felicity spoke on a sigh. The room was silent with a heavy weight of tension settling over it.

"Merlyn?" Diggle said, shocked.

"Does it really surprise you? People don't change, Ollie. Least not that much." Sara pointed out, turning from Felicity's computers. Oliver shook his head as he thought of their next form of action.

"How's Thea?" Roy asked, concerned and looking two seconds away from taking off in search of her.

"With Felicity. I think that's who she needs right now. She's not the only one we have to think about when we decide what to do about Malcolm. Not anymore. Not with Tommy being back." Oliver spoke quietly.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to do this in the first place? What happened after the Undertaking? Everyone just blamed your mom and was satisfied enough with that? Did they give him a break because Tommy was thought to be dead?" Sara asked angrily.

"Money, Sara. That's what it has always come down to in this city, and that's what it is always going to come down to. No matter what we do. Let's be honest, it's the only reason my mother got away with her part in it as well." Oliver spoke angrily.

"Hey, she also warned people. She gave us a chance to get out of there. You were the one that told me that." Roy reminded Oliver gently.

"I'm just frustrated. He was gone and we were going to leave it at that. I had hoped he was never going to come back. And then he gets this group together and starts taking people out? He puts a hit out on my mother?! Felicity gets caught in the crossfire. I'm lucky she isn't dead! I'm lucky my mother isn't dead. Mom and Walter have put their ceremony on hold. Everyone is stressed out. I'm stressed out. Every time I turn around, my future wife is getting injured! I can't-" Oliver's anger was steadily rising along with his voice until he cut off and slammed his hands down on the nearest table. With a swipe of his arms everything on it went flying off in different directions. Oliver's emotions were palpable as everyone watched in silence, understanding how we was feeling. With a roar of rage, Oliver upended the entire table and stalked off to the training mats.

Roy, Diggle, and Sara all looked at each other and then at Oliver, their hearts going out to him. Sara sighed and made a move to go to him but Diggle held up a hand.

"I've got him." He said confidently. Sara nodded and sat back down, digging up everything she could to find Malcolm's location. She stopped typing and turned to see Roy standing awkwardly with his fists clenched, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Roy." Sara said his name with authority. His startled gaze flew to her steady one.

"Yeah." Roy whispered.

"I think it would be best for someone to sit with Felicity right now. Make sure she is safe. Make sure Thea is safe, and that they both stay that way. Oliver probably won't be back there for a bit." Sara said quietly. With something to do, Roy instantly seemed to perk up a little bit, especially because it involved being around Thea and making sure she was all right. He simply nodded before jogging up the steps with a new purpose in mind.

Felicity looked down and sighed with relief that Thea had finally fallen asleep. She had been so angry and disappointed that once again Malcolm was messing with all of their lives. She had raged, cried, and raged some more as Felicity had motioned for Oliver to leave her be before finally settling down and sitting on the bed beside Felicity. Then she had begun apologizing to Felicity for her being shot, as if it was Thea's fault her father was clearly a psychopath. Felicity had instantly shut the thoughts down and forced Thea to lay with her as she gestured to Oliver that they were okay and to give them some time alone. They had spoken and bonded over what it felt like to have fathers that were little more than disappointing. Felicity had told Thea that her own father was also a criminal and that he was in jail. Thea had looked shocked as Felicity went on to tell her all about how Felicity's father had left she and her mother when Felicity was just a kid. Felicity went on to say it just made her that much more grateful for her mother and was telling Thea all kinds of fun stories from her childhood. That's how The had drifted off to sleep. Felicity looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it had been about two hours since Oliver had left. She was just reaching for her phone when the door opened and Roy came walking in.

"Is she okay?" Roy asked worriedly.

"She will be." Felicity answered with a reassuring smile. Roy nodded his head as he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"How is Oliver?" Felicity asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Everything is weighing him down. Nothing really different from usual. It's just that normally, he doesn't tell anyone what he is thinking or feeling. Since you came along he's become a regular Sappy Sally." Roy said with a quiet laugh.

Felicity found herself chuckling and nodding in slight agreement.

"More like a Sappy Steve. He hasn't worked his way up to full on acting like a girl yet." Thea spoke as she sat up on the other side of Felicity.

"You okay?" Roy asked as he stared at her intently. Thea gave a nod as she shot a meaningful look in Felicity's direction.

"I think so." She said quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Felicity asked.

"We need to deal with Malcolm. Once and for all." Thea spoke vehemently.

 _ **Another chapter will be coming your way shortly! Stay tuned, it's all going to be coming to an end! Don't forget to read and review!**_


	26. Betrayal

_**Wow! Once I started getting back into this, it felt so good and I found myself thinking of all different ideas! I had to cut myself off though because I already have the plan on how this is going to end! We are getting there!**_

 **Chapter 26**

 **Betrayal**

"I think Thea is right. We've talked about it and it's obvious that we can't let him go again. Who knows what he would do the next time he came back." Tommy declared to the rest of the team.

"As much as I want to agree with you, if it weren't for him, you really would be dead." Laurel pointed out quietly.

"Laurel's right, Tommy. And you and Thea might feel like this now, but I don't want to see either of you regret this decision later." Oliver spoke.

"Who are you right now?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Let's just say a lot of things have changed. I'm not the same man I was." Oliver said with a small smile.

"Let's get back to the point at hand." Thea said impatiently.

"As much as I can't believe I am saying this, on multiple counts, I agree with Ollie. I don't think killing Malcolm is the answer." Sara spoke up.

"I have to agree. There's gotta be some other way to deal with him." Diggle said from where he was leaning against the computer table.

"Well we can't put him in jail. Chances are he would get out anyway. Even if he didn't he sure as hell would be killed if he somehow ended up in there. We can't tell him to leave because obviously he will just come back, so what do we do? Lock him up on the island?" Roy asked.

"I think maybe we just need a different tactic of getting him to leave." Oliver said slowly while giving both Tommy and Thea significant looks.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking? Because some things may have changed, but that look has always been trouble." Tommy spoke wryly.

"One thing that can't be denied about Malcolm is that he holds a special place for you and Thea. If the two of you ask him to leave, that might be the only other option we have." Oliver threw the idea out to everyone in the lair. They were all quiet, contemplating the options they had, which really weren't too great.

"Fine. But this is the last chance. I mean it. I don't care what he has done for us out of his twisted sense of love. If he comes back again, we are killing him and I promise you I won't regret it." Thea spoke vehemently.

"I have to agree. This is the end of it." Tommy agreed.

"Jeez, maybe you guys really don't need me around." Everyone whipped around at the sound of Felicity's voice coming from the top of the stairs where she had entered the lair silently. Oliver had sprinted up them, picked Felicity up in his arms, carried her back down the stairs and gently set her in her chair in front of the computers all in what seemed like moments.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Oliver raged at her.

"Well, sitting now, apparently." Felicity answered wryly.  
"This isn't a joke, Felicity! How the hell did you get out of the hospital?! You know what, no. Don't even bother answering that. I already know. You either hacked your file and put that you could be released today, or you charmed your doctor into allowing it. Either way, you're going back." Oliver once again went to pick her up as he spoke. Felicity pushed his arms away gently as she stood her ground. Or sat as the situation may be.  
"I am fine. I promise to take it easy. This is where I need to be. This is where I feel safe." Felicity spoke the last part quietly. That was the part that convinced Oliver to leave her be. Besides, he knew he would feel better having her within his eyesight anyway.  
"Don't think I didn't notice you not responding to how you managed to get out of the hospital." Thea spoke with a slight smile.  
"Why bother with semantics? The end result was the same, wasn't it?" Felicity spoke quickly before turning to her computers and immediately typing away to avoid the subject entirely.

"You know, you probably wouldn't get away with half this crap if you weren't so darn cute." Sara said while gently hugging Felicity.

"I probably am not going to get away with it entirely. I was able to convince my mom and Oliver's, but Walter and your dad weren't too happy about it at all." Felicity grumbled back.

"Either way, we are glad you are here. Against medical advice or not." Laurel said, putting a hand on Felicity's shoulder and offering a gentle smile.

"You are going to have your hands full with that one aren't you?" Tommy laughed in Oliver's direction.

"Going to? He has had his hands full with her since the day he brought her a broken laptop." John commented.

"Felicity has always been her own person. She has never let Oliver boss her around so I don't know why I'm surprised that she didn't listen this time." Roy added in.

Oliver found himself caught in his own thoughts as everyone picked on Felicity for sneaking away. _It just feels different when everyone is here. None of us were as focused until Felicity walked in. We work better as a whole. Even when just one of us is missing, something is just not right. Even when Sara was gone back to the league and not even officially part of the team, it just didn't feel right until she came home for good._ Thinking about Sara's return jolted Oliver and he almost smacked his own forehead that they had forgotten to talk to Sara about what had happened in Nanda Parbat.

"Sara." Oliver spoke quietly and everyone turned to him in question.

"Ollie." Sara replied in the same tone, furrowing her brows in suspicion.  
"What happened with the league? Nobody just leaves. That isn't how it works."  
"Figured this would come up eventually. I'm actually surprised that you are just bringing it up since you are such a bloodhound when it comes to things like this."  
"What happened." Oliver gentled his tone.

"I fell in love. With Nyssa Al Ghul." Sara spoke ruefully as everyone's eyes widened except Tommy, who still wasn't really sure what was going on.

"You fell in love with the daughter of the most dangerous man in the world?" Felicity said incredulously.

"That's not who she was to me. None of that mattered. But her father couldn't have her with a woman, so he arranged a marriage for her and gave me one offer with only one chance to take it. The only reason I was lucky enough to have that was because he had looked fondly on me since I became one of them. I think maybe he thought of me like almost another daughter. I wasn't allowed to even say goodbye to Nyssa, or take any of my things. I had to just go." Sara was speaking so quietly by the end, everyone had to strain to hear her.

"Oh, Sara." Laurel engulfed her sister in a tight hug as everyone else looked down to the floor in sadness.

"Maybe this is the wrong time, but what the hell is a Nyssa Al Ghul? And what league are we talking about here? I get the strong feeling, it probably isn't a bowling league?" Tommy broke the silence and the tension as his attempt to lighten the mood worked and everyone let out small laughs.

A few hours later, after everyone had helped in explaining what the League of Assassins was to Tommy and figuring out what everyone was going to set out to do in order to get rid of the hoods and Malcolm for good, Felicity, Laurel and Sara were the only ones left in the basement. Felicity was still typing away, keeping track of where everyone was and making sure she was available in case they needed her assistance in any way. Sara and Laurel had trained for a bit, but were now taking a break and sitting in chairs next to Felicity, just watching her work in awe.

"Sara, we haven't had a chance to talk to you about Dad and Donna." Laurel said with a smile.

"I think it's awesome. Donna is a lot like you, Felicity." Sara said happily.

"What? I don't think so." Felicity said with wide eyes.

"She kind of is. She is really smart, I can tell. She just keeps it under wraps. She gave me some pretty sound advice about Tommy the other day and I could tell how wise she is." Laurel spoke thoughtfully.  
"Really? You needed advice about Tommy? How did that even come about? When did it come about?" Felicity shot out the questions, still typing.

"She came and wanted to apologize to me after you were stable and she had a chance to calm down about your condition." Laurel threw out conversationally, even though Felicity sensed it was probably a bigger deal than Laurel was making it seem. This caused Felicity to finally stop typing and turn towards Laurel completely.

"Apologize for what?" Felicity questioned slowly.

"She had this crazy notion that she had acted inappropriately when she first met me. I told her I noticed how she had acted strangely at first, but that I hadn't given it too much thought." Laurel spoke as though she was trying to reassure Felicity.

"I knew she gave you a weird look. Did she say why?" Felicity was genuinely curious.

"I guess she had seen some things about Oliver and I in the paper and was a little concerned with my friendship with you. I think she was a little suspicious that I was going to take him away from you." Laurel said the last with a small smile.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Laurel!" Felicity felt mortified and the feeling worsened as both Laurel and Sara began laughing.

"Like that could ever happen!" Sara spoke between giggling fits.

"Right? I told her as much and she seemed reassured and that's when she apologized and said she was just looking out for you. I told her I completely understood and that my dad was the same way so I got where she was coming from." Laurel said, still smiling.

"I'm glad you two think it's so funny." Felicity grumbled as she turned back to her computers once again, trying to go back to work and put her mother's antics out of her mind. She was startled when the comm went off in her ear.  
"Felicity. We are coming into where you said the hoods were hiding out. Want to guide us through?" Oliver spoke as Felicity was already working on it before he had even finished.

"Yeah. You, Roy, John, and Thea are all at the entrances now. As you all walk in, you should catch the hoods completely unaware. Lance is on his way with backup now, in case you wanted to wait. Which I know you aren't going to." Felicity said and watched as the dots showing where her teammates were all began to move before she had even finished speaking.

"You could have had Laurel and Sara if you hadn't decided that they needed to stay here for my protection." Felicity threw over the comms even as she heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting.

"Wasn't up for discussion. Still isn't. It was that or hospital." Oliver spoke, taking pauses here and there as he grunted in pain or threw out hits.

"Whatever. Good luck. Even though you don't need it." Felicity spoke again before pulling up another screen to see check in with Tommy.

"Looks like Tommy is on his way to meeting with Malcolm as we speak." Sara pointed out.

"Better grab Speedy and tell her to haul ass." Laurel spoke.

"Speedy. You have a meeting that if you don't hurry off to, you're going to miss." Felicity threw over the system.

"You guys got the cleanup?" Thea spoke, breathing heavily. Sounds of agreements and affirmatives came out as Thea's tiny dot began rapidly moving closer to Tommy's.

"Let's cross our fingers on this one." Felicity sighed out.

Tommy took in a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door to his father's new home. He paused with his hand inches from the solid wood when he heard something coming at him from the left. He immediately took a defensive stance and his breathing quickened in anticipation. All for it to be let out in one annoyed huff as Thea came flying out from the tree line. She practically skidded to a stop next to Tommy with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Please don't take after Oliver." Tommy groaned out before shaking his head and looking Thea over.

"Never mind. You already have. Being late included." Tommy sighed and once again went to knock on the door.

"Whatever. Apparently, the sarcasm comes from you. So, there's that." Thea said with a smirk as Tommy once again paused before his knuckles reached the door.

"Ha, that's funny. No, that comes from Oliver too. It must be the sense of humor you get from me because we both know Oliver doesn't have one." Tommy snarked back.

"You know, not every part of my personality has to come from one of you two knuckleheads." Thea spoke with a glare as she shoved past Tommy and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed

"Sorry, gotta get this done sometime this month, I have other things to do you know." Thea smirked, knowing she was riling him up.  
"I forgot what a brat you are." Tommy muttered under his breath.

"You love me." Thea said confidently.

"I guess." Tommy said with a roll of his eyes and Thea laughed quietly.

Both of them lost their smiles immediately as they heard someone coming to the door.  
"I was wondering how long it was going to be before the two of you showed up." Malcolm spoke as he opened the front door.

"You don't sound very surprised to see us here." Thea said accusingly.

"Just because I am in hiding and don't have any staff or all my wealth, doesn't mean I don't have enough money to still be cautious. I saw you coming." Malcolm said snidely.

"Well, can we come in?" Tommy asked anxiously. Malcolm silently stepped to the side and stood there as Tommy and Thea cautiously entered his home.

"Out running with Oliver and the other children, Thea?" Malcolm questioned in a slightly demeaning tone. It took Thea mere seconds to whip around and get in Malcolm's face.

"Actually, yeah. Tommy was too. He's on the team now." At the flash of anger and surprise in Malcolm's eyes from Thea's words, she continued to bait him.

"We just came from a mission actually. Left the cleanup to everyone else so we could come and share the wonderful news with you." Thea taunted.

"News? I'm afraid I missed it." Malcolm said quietly, questioningly.

"Oh? Well don't worry, I'll fill you in happily." Thea said with a grin.

"Actually, sis? Can I do the honors?" Tommy spoke up from behind Thea, glaring at their father.

"You got it, bro." Thea spoke while still glaring at Malcolm.

"Your hoods? The fake ones, that is. Or should it be wannabes? Semantics. The point is, they just got taken out. Violently." Tommy said with a touch of arrogance in his tone.

"Now that seemed to surprise you." Thea said with a hint of curiosity, looking into Malcolm's widened eyes.

"I'm sure they all got taken to jail because of the good, upstanding citizens your teammates have become." Malcolm tried to phrase it like a statement, but it sounded slightly like a question.

"Actually, no. Oliver broke his vow to Tommy. Again. I would like to say I didn't approve, but I wholeheartedly do." Thea said quietly.

"Well, the circumstances were what I like to call a loophole. Besides, he didn't kill all of them. Just the one. The one that pulled the trigger and shot Felicity. Oliver tends to go for the kill shot when it comes to anyone harming his future wife." Tommy voice leaked with anger at the mention of Felicity being shot.

"I did hear about Ms. Smoak's unfortunate accident." Malcolm was back to being arrogant.

"Accident. Is that what you're going to call it?" Thea's anger was reaching new heights and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to control herself with her father.

"Well, the bullet wasn't intended for her, was it? Ms. Smoak should learn to mind her own business. I can't imagine how many people must feel that way about her. I know that she has been in my business far too many times." Malcolm was still acting cocky. As though, he didn't realize how Tommy and Thea had wanted this to end.

"That's right, it was intended for my mother wasn't it? Well, that's much better. I feel very comforted that Felicity wasn't the intended target." Thea's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Now, now Thea. This was adult business. Moira knew that I would come for her eventually. Nothing that concerns you." Malcolm was speaking no differently than one would when talking about the weather.  
"You're sick. I mean, I knew you were sick, but this? What is wrong with you? Here's a newsflash, 'dad', Thea and I wanted the team to kill you. Oliver is the one that convinced us not to. So shut up and listen, and listen good. You are to leave Starling City, for GOOD this time. If you ever come back, no one on our team will hesitate to kill you for even a moment. Including Thea and myself. Take the small mercy we are offering you and walk away. Stay out of our lives, forever. And if you think you can go find a better, stronger army and come back and try again, go ahead. Give it your best shot. But, as we speak, Felicity is draining the last of all of your resources. You will have nothing but a small home in another country far away and here are the tickets to get you there." Tommy pulled the pamphlet and itinerary information out of his back pocket and slammed it into his father's chest.

"Take it, and go. This is your one and only chance. Personally, I hope you don't take it. Or that you take it and still end up coming back. I would love nothing more, because then I can be the one to take you out once and for all and not feel even an ounce of guilt for it. The choice is yours. We're done with you." Thea turned on her heel and began walking out the door after her harsh words, never once looking back. Tommy looked at his father with a mixture of disdain and disappointment before shaking his head sadly and following Thea out the door.

 _ **You guys! I cannot stop being upset over last night's episode of Arrow! No spoilers, but goddammit those vows were remarkable! So. Much. Angst. Tears. So many tears. Anyway! This story is rolling right along to it's end! I hope you'll stick with me!**_


	27. Bare

_**This story is coming to an end! I'm thinking it's going to be around 5 more chapters. I might be off a little bit, but I'm just giving you guys a rough estimate to give you the heads up. I appreciate all the love I have received and continue receiving for this story! You guys are the best! I hope you all stick it out until the end!**_

 **Chapter 27**

 **Bare**

Felicity woke up trying to contain a painful groan. She hated revealing to Oliver, or anyone for that matter, that she was still in a lot of pain. If she did, he would have her butt back in the hospital before she could even blink. She gently eased herself to her back and relaxed, trying to revel in Oliver's arms around her and couldn't help her thoughts turning to the man holding her. He had come so far since he came home from the island. Since before he was on the island at all. Oliver was a whole new man, and he was finally starting to see it and believe it for himself. He had opened up to her in ways she never thought were going to happen. It made her clench her eyes shut in shame. He had opened himself up to her like this and she was constantly trying to hide little things from him because she was terrified he would think less of her, or think her weak. There was just something about laying herself open in that way, completely bare and all of her wounds and scars open for him to see. Felicity opened her eyes wide, realizing that Oliver had felt that same way for years, but his scars weren't as easily hidden. Every time he took his shirt off, which was a lot, his scars were there for whoever was around to see. He had tried so hard to hide any part of himself he could, and Felicity realized now that she had forced him to show her all of himself. She had pried him open and made him bare himself to her. All of him. She knew she should just do the same but she usually kept parts of herself hidden in order to protect him. Felicity realized that wasn't really fair either, since she got upset with him when he hid things from her or did things without asking just to protect her. She almost groaned out loud at the similarities between them that she had never realized before.

"You know, every time you think that loud, you wake everyone in the house up. And it's a big house. Is this what I have to look forward to every morning?" Oliver spoke gruffly from beside her. She turned to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What would you say if I said it was? You know I can't shut my brain off." Felicity responded as she entwined her hand with his.

"I would say you are right and that you usually can't shut your mouth off either. So instead of keeping those beautiful thoughts to yourself, why don't you share them with your future husband?" Oliver said seriously.

"I-… I woke up hurting." Felicity held her hand up as Oliver opened his mouth and moved to get up. Felicity gripped the hand that was in hers tighter before continuing. "And before you interrupt, let me finish. I was trying to hide it at first because I didn't want to worry you and I didn't want you carting me back off to the hospital. It isn't the first time I've hidden being in pain from you. Thinking about that made me upset. You have opened up to me in so many ways and I know how hard that has been for you. Probably still is. So how selfish is it of me to expect you to be so open and honest with me, and get upset with you when you aren't even though you are doing it to protect me, when I am not being honest with you? Regardless of whether or not I thought I was doing it to protect you." Felicity was beginning to tear up by the time she was done speaking.

Oliver brought their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed Felicity's fingers, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek and his thumb to wipe away a lone tear that escaped.

"Protect me? Felicity, protect me from what?" Oliver questioned, shaking his head.

"I know how upset you get when you think I'm hurt. How much stress it puts on you. You don't need any more of that with everything else that is going on." Felicity continued quietly.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about stressing me out. When you are upset about something I want you to tell me. I need you to tell me about it. We are in this together. Everything. Yes, it does hurt me when you are hurting, but I know the same is true when the roles are reversed." Oliver explained to her gently.

Felicity nodded slowly and Oliver got up, walking to the dresser to get her pain pills before coming back and climbing back in bed with her. Felicity took them gratefully as she downed them with a drink of water.

"There is nowhere, nowhere, I would rather be than right next to you, Felicity. No matter how you are feeling, I want to be right there with you feeling all the same things." Oliver was staring intently into Felicity's eyes as he spoke.

"That settles it." Felicity said, nodding her head emphatically.

"Settles what?" Oliver asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"We are so writing our own vows." Felicity spoke with certainty. She and Oliver stared at each other for a few moments before they both began laughing and Oliver pulled Felicity down gently to his side.

"What do you think?" Tommy asked as he pulled Laurel into his lap at the kitchen island.  
"Think about what?" Laurel asked with a smile as she stole a drink from Tommy's coffee.

"Getting married?" Tommy asked as though he were talking about something as simple as the weather. Laurel spit out the drink of coffee she had just graced her taste buds with.

"What?!" Laurel didn't think she had heard him correctly. Didn't think it was possible.

"Jeez! Are you alright?" Tommy gently patted her back as he spoke.

"Married?!" Laurel couldn't seem to stop speaking in one word sentences.

"I don't mean right now. I mean, you know, someday. In the near future. Well, engaged at least, in the next few months maybe." Tommy spoke about getting married like it wasn't a shock. Like it was something they had discussed before. They hadn't.

"I-… I mean of course I thought about it. I thought about you and I getting married back when we were together. I thought about, dreamed about, our wedding when I thought you had died. I'm going to be honest and say that it hasn't really crossed my mind since you've been back. Part of me is still afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up to you not really being here. Besides that, there's kind of a lot going on with your dad and the team still recovering from everything. I mean, is it really something you've been able to think about lately?" Laurel felt as though her head was spinning, opening up to Tommy in this way. Marriage had never been a subject they broached out loud. Speaking about it now, Laurel felt vulnerable in a way she had never felt before, like she was laying herself bare to Tommy, opening herself up in such a way that if he rejected her, she would never recover.

"Well I used to think about it a lot, too. When we were together, the moment I thought I was going to die, from the second I woke up, and every moment since. Everything we have been through, both together and apart, has shown me that life is too short Laurel. We can't wait on anything. The lives that we live, there are no guarantees. The only thing that we have right now in this moment, is each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be. I want to marry you and have kids with you. I want you to be the one I wake up next to every morning and the last person I see every night before I fall asleep. I want to hold you as often and for as long as possible and cherish all of the moments we have together, no matter how big or small." Tommy spoke vehemently to her as Laurel's eyes teared up.

"Are you? Is this a-? You're proposing?" Laurel didn't know what to think or say.

"Well if it isn't, then I'm really going to have to come up with something phenomenal to say when I do ask you because that was probably the best speech I'll ever have in me." Tommy laughed as he gently slid Laurel off his lap and knelt down in front of her.

"Laurel Dinah Lance will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" All of Tommy's usual confidence and the air of arrogance he was usually surrounded with seemed gone. He actually seemed hesitant and slightly nervous.  
"Oh my god, Tommy. I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what to say." Laurel spoke through her tears.

"Say yes. Tell me yes, Laurel." Tommy sounded almost desperate for her answer.

"Yes! Oh, Tommy! Yes!" Laurel nodded her head and grinned as Laurel pulled him up and into her arms and he slid the ring on her finger.

"I really don't know about this, Barry. I know you said that he's changed and that he has been through a lot but I just don't know. I mean, I just got out of a relationship. With a woman." Sara spoke to Barry while pacing.

"Hey, I'm the last person to preach about people being able to change." Sara snorted at Barry's words and he paused before continuing. "Okay, so I'm the first person to preach about it. But, I don't team up with just anybody and you know that's true. He's a good guy. Deep down. He's never had it easy, but he has had an especially hard time of it lately. He has lost the people he thought he was closest to. Something I think you can relate to." Barry added on quietly.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, he must be something if you are trying so hard to get me to think highly of him." Sara said, shaking her head.

"He has done a lot of good. Even though, he started out doing a lot of bad. Sound like someone else we know?" Barry spoke with confidence. He knew he had Sara from the sigh she let out on the other end of he line.

"Okay, point made, Allen. I'll talk to him. Talk. But don't expect me to just bare my soul to some stranger, okay? I don't even do that with Laurel or my dad." Sara told him sternly.

"I think talking to a stranger might just be exactly what you need." Barry said smugly and with what Sara knew was a smile.

"Whatever. I've gotta let you go if I'm going to go meet this Leonard." Sara sighed.

"Awesome! Caitlyn says to call her after and let her know how it went." Barry sounded excited.

"How it went-? Hey! This isn't a-" Sara was cut off as Barry hung up. "Date." Sara said as she looked at the phone and shook her head. "Great. Just great. A date. With a man. What the hell was I thinking, agreeing to this.?" Sara shook her head as she spoke to herself.

"Hey, can you stop pacing? You're freaking me out." Roy said as he watched Thea stride by him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sorry! I'm just-. I'm freaking out!" Thea yelled as she continued to walk back and forth, wringing her hands as she went.  
"Okay. I get that. I do. Can you sit down, though? Talk to me about what you're feeling? We can get through it together, Thea. You and me. Like always." Roy said gently. When Thea didn't respond, he reached out and grabbed Thea's hand and yanked her down into his lap on the couch and fused his lips to hers. When he finally pulled away, she looked shocked for a moment before meeting his eyes.

"Well. That was very caveman of you, Harper." Thea said, slightly breathless.

"Yeah. I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop." Roy said, one side of his mouth kicking up.

"I'm just confused. Part of me wants Malcolm to listen to our warning and leave and never come back so that we don't have to kill him. So I don't have that one more thing to deal with." Thea ran a hand through her already messy hair while she spoke.

"Okay. I get that. What's the other part of you want?" Roy arched his brows questioningly.

"I want him to not listen. I want him to stay here and give us no other choice than to deal with him permanently. I want to be able to say that he is gone for good and not have to worry about him coming back here ever again and wreaking absolute havoc on our lives. God, Roy! He almost had Felicity killed! And if that wasn't bad enough, she wasn't the target, my mother was! When he told Tommy and I that, he tried to act as though that was supposed to make it better. What kind of a man do I have for a father? What does that say about me?" Tears of frustration, anger, and hurt began pooling in Thea's eyes and Roy hurriedly brushed away any that escaped.

"You had a good man for a father. A man who tried to protect the people of this city in the best way he knew how. A man who when he realized what he set out to do was not going to be done in the right way, tried to stop it. A man who knew that you were not his biological child and still couldn't give two shits because you were his in every way that mattered. Blood be damned. His name was Robert Queen and he will always be your father. And what does that say about you, Thea? It says that he obviously did right by you because you are one of the most kindhearted, strong, and resilient people that I have ever had the fortune to meet. You are one of a kind, Thea Queen and I am so lucky just to have met you." Roy pulled Thea to himself and hugged her tight as he bared his soul to her.

"Yeah, I guess you are pretty lucky that you tried to steal my purse." Thea said to break the tension. Which worked, because they both busted up laughing. Roy let out a sound between a chuckle and a growl before shifting Thea down on the couch and laying himself gently over her.

"I love you, Thea Queen." Roy said quietly.

"Well that's good, because I love you Roy Harper." Thea whispered back with a smile.

"It just feels like the team is at the breaking point." John sighed as he handed Lyla a glass of wine and took his place next to her on the couch.

"I think they're stronger than you give them credit for, Johnny." Lyla replied as she leaned into her husband.

"I know they're strong. All of them, and in a million different ways. But they're still people, and people can only take so much before they break." John spoke as though it had already happened.

"They've been through a lot. In a short amount of time. But, I think they have something this time around that they didn't have in the past." Lyla said as she held John's hand in hers.

"Someone to come home to." John spoke as he smiled at his wife.

"Someone to fight for. You tend to be a little more passionate about your love than your city. Even if you are really passionate about your city." Lyla spoke with a small smile as John laughed.

"We would know, wouldn't we?" John said the question as more of a statement as Lyla nodded.

"They'll get through, Johnny. If they need some help, they've got us." Lyla said passionately.

"They do." John agreed as he gently took the wine glass out of Lyla's hands and set it on the table so he could grasp her hands and bring his wife in for a kiss.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you, dear?" Walter asked as Moira sighed for the third time.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Walter." Moira responded as she looked up from her book. She hadn't even realized the noises she had been making.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what is going on. I know there is something. There has been for quite some time now." Walter put down he file he had been reading and leaned forward in his chair to face his wife, or soon to be wife. Again. Walter shook his head of the confusing thought and focused on Moira.

"I don't want there to be anything between us ever again. Secrets, lies, half-truths. I don't want any of it. But there is something I know, and it has me worried." Moira fretted.

"This is something you feel you can't tell me?" Walter spoke, now becoming increasingly worried.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just not my secret to tell. I've only just repaired my relationship with Oliver, and I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize that." Moira said, twisting her hands together, revealing how truly nervous about the situation she was.

"So it's a secret involving Oliver?" Walter questioned hesitantly.

"Yes." Moira spoke while nodding.

"It is obviously something that has you worried about his safety. But not just his. Thea's? Felicity's?" Walter continued to ask questions.

"Yes. All of them. Roy as well. Laurel, Sara, Tommy. All of them." Moira continued to answer nervously.

"I like to think of myself as an intelligent man. I witnessed the difference in Oliver when he came home from that island. I agreed with detective Lance when he found it suspicious the hood came about right around the time Oliver came home. Over the years, there have been an awful lot of unexplained instances surrounding Oliver. Felicity. I've kept track of everything over these last few years. So the secret that you think you have, isn't much of a secret anymore is it?" Walter stated knowingly.

"Oh, Oliver is going to be very displeased with this." Moira sighed, worried.

 _ **It's all coming together! I mean, let's be honest, in the last four years of this show Oliver's secret identity has pretty much become a running gag. There are very few characters who don't know who he is. It was kind of comical that it took Damien as long as it did to figure it out. I think we should just forget all about it and let Roy come back! Ha! But that's just me! This story is quickly coming to an end!**_


	28. Broadcast

_**Oh my gosh you guys! It has been almost a year and I am so sorry! I don't even have a good excuse this time. Just that life gets in the way. I have some exciting things to tell you, though! One, I have so much of this story drafted that I think it will be done within the next week or so! Exciting! Two, I now write for pure fandom. A super awesome site that you should definitely look up if you haven't already! The Arrow fandom is all mine on there and I am enjoying my power. Or lack of. Anyway, on with the story you guys!**_

 **Chapter 28**

 **Broadcast**

"I'm sorry!" Moira exclaimed as she bust into the dining room. Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and Thea all looked at her in astonishment as Oliver stood up.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" He questioned apprehensively.

"I didn't tell him, I swear. But he did run a multimillion dollar company single handed for years." Moira seemed as though she was more rambling to herself.

"Mom, slow down. Who are we talking about?" Oliver asked.

"And what do they know?" Thea piped in as she also stood.

"Walter. He knows. Not details, but he has been keeping tabs. Apparently since shortly after you came home, Oliver." Moira sounded as though she was about to burst into tears.

"You know, we might want to just purchase a billboard." Roy said with a shake of his head, only to have a napkin thrown at his head by Felicity, accompanied with a glare.

"What? Seriously, everyone knows. Including the lead detective at the SCPD." Roy said in defense.

"Yeah, well, our enemies don't. And can't. If Walter has kept it quiet for this long, he probably isn't going to start speaking up now. At least we don't have to lie to those closest to us anymore." Oliver declared.

"Damn, Felicity has made you a rational human being. Nice work, Lis. And also, we don't have to lie to those closest to us because ninety-nine percent of them are on the team." Roy said wryly.

"Roy. Shut up." Thea softened the words with a slight smile and shake of her head.

"I'm glad we're all taking this so well, but it is serious. Obviously we have become lax and need to at least attempt to keep some sort of secrecy. Just because Lance knows, doesn't mean the rest of the SCPD would take it nearly as well." Felicity spoke quietly, not wanting to be the one to bring them all down.

"Uh oh. Oliver rubbed off on you too." Roy threw out and received a glare from Oliver this time.

"It's okay?" Moira questioned hesitantly.

"It's okay, mom." Oliver reassured her with a nod.

"No more lies between you and Wa- Dad." Thea added.

Moira teared up as she thanked and hugged all of them and then was gone as quickly as she had come in.

Malcolm had fumed for hours over his Tommy and Thea's betrayal, until he had come to the realization that he had betrayed them first. And multiple times. He thought he must be losing his mind when it had briefly occurred to him to team up with them. He shook his head, hoping to dislodge the horrid thought, only to have it set up camp in the back of his mind. Malcolm was shaken from all thoughts when his phone began to ring and he snatched it up, hoping that maybe Tommy or Thea had changed their minds

"Yes?" Malcolm answered.

"Merlyn. I'm done waiting. None of what I wanted seems to have been accomplished. You promised me results. I am finished giving you time. I am coming to Starling City myself and I am going to take it over without your help. Which means we are done. No more alliance, which means I will offer you and your family zero protection. I'll take Queen Consolidated down myself, and Merlyn Global while I'm at it. I have had my own plans in motion for months now, in case you couldn't get the job done." The man spoke arrogantly.

"Blood. I promised you results if you left me to do it my way. You didn't. I said if my children were not hurt, I would help you. They have been. I also agreed on the condition that the Arrow must be taken down without a single relation or trail back to me, and it hasn't. Matter of fact, he has bested your plans at every turn." Malcolm snarled back.

There were a few moments of silence before Malcolm became even angrier.

"And just what the hell do you mean, 'plans already in motion'?"

"I have friends in- low places. Well, had, for some of them. Some have failed, but I still have an ace or two up my sleeve and I have no problem laying them out. Our dealings are done." Blood hung up immediately after speaking, leaving that niggling thought of Malcolm's to rear it's head once again.

"Mr. Queen, you have a new potential client waiting for you." Isabelle spoke flirtatiously. Oliver grumbled back as he and Felicity walked into their office. He was mad. Pissed. Livid. It had been weeks and Felicity had refused to stay at home any longer.

"Oliver, let's go meet the new client. Get our minds off other things for a bit." Felicity suggested.

"No! You sit! I mean it. Please." Oliver added the last with a wince.

"Fine. Only because you added the please. Only for today. And also because I am going to be busy taking a little closer look at our EA." Felicity muttered the last part huffily.

"What? Why?" Oliver was momentarily distracted with the new development.

"I don't like the way she always flirts with you and glares at me. Did you know that she mysteriously 'lost' all of my client agreements? Not yours, only mine. She has it out for me, I'm telling you. Another angry Oliver fan club member, I'm sure." Felicity ranted as Oliver made his way around the desk and stopped it with a kiss.

"She was vetted through your servers and has worked for the company for quite a while. She's probably jealous of you. Most women are." Oliver smirked as Felicity rolled her eyes at his attempt to be charming. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll get over me eventually." Oliver continued speaking as he made his way to the door. When he got there and was about to head out, he just couldn't resist getting a rise out of Felicity.

"Probably." He added with a smirk that ended in a laugh as Felicity flung a pen at him.

"Felicity. Why so violent?" Oliver asked in mock horror, peeking around the door one last time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you might need a pen for your meeting. It's red." She said with a glare, challenging him to say anything else. Oliver wisely picked the pen up, pursed his lips and left the office.

"Good choice!" He heard Felicity call out form behind him as he shook his head and chuckled lightly and headed to meet the new client.

Oliver let out a hearty laugh once again at Sebastian Blood's sense of humor. He seemed like an extremely intelligent and charismatic man who actually cared about the city and what happened with it.

"Not only am I excited to have you sign on to be an investor with the company, Mr. Blood, but I will be more than happy to personally back your candidacy for Mayor. It's been a long time since anyone has really wanted to make Starling City a better place." Oliver said genuinely.  
"Please, call me Sebastian." He said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Oliver." Oliver responded in kind.

"Okay. Well, thank you so much, Oliver. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject, with you not knowing me. I've heard how you turned this company around and all about the respectful way you have been running the business. You have to really appreciate a man who only does business with people he truly knows and trusts. That takes a lot of work and time. You clearly aren't in this for the money, and that's the kind of company, the only kind of company, I want standing behind me. I also didn't know how you would feel about the next candidate, with your mother having been the last one." Sebastian finished awkwardly.

"Please, it's fine. You don't have to feel badly bringing it up. It is what it is. My mother made some poor choices, but tried to redeem herself to the best of her abilities at the time, and has paid her dues to society since. It took the press longer to get over it, but eventually they found something juicier to write about. I think you'll do an excellent job and I am very excited for us to start working together." Oliver said smoothly.

"Well, thank you. It really means a lot. I'm excited as well. I also can't wait to meet your fiancee. Congratulations by the way, and I hope her recovery is doing well? I haven't heard much about her since the shooting and the news releasing that she was stable." Sebastian stopped and closed is eyes with a sigh before continuing. "Ugh. I'm sorry. Still learning the whole politician filter, and what I should and shouldn't say. It's probably not something you want to talk about and I apologize for asking." Sebastian ended with a shake of his head as Oliver offered a small smile in return.  
"It's really okay. I'm fine with people asking about Felicity, especially when they are offering warm wishes and genuine concern. She's doing amazing. The woman is remarkable and I'm sure she will enjoy working with you. It seems the two of you have the same head for business. Trust me, this company never would have made it if I had been in charge alone. Felicity has taught me a lot." Oliver stated proudly.

He and Sebastian spoke for another half hour before they finally stood and shook hands in farewell. Oliver walked him to the elevator before heading back to his office, barely noticing that Isabelle was absent from her desk. The only thought on his mind was checking in on Felicity and making sure she was in the office where he left her. He rolled his eyes affectionately at the thought of how ornery she was, and people thought _he_ stubborn and didn't listen. Oliver had nothing on her. His thoughts came to a halt as he took in the sight of Felicity fast asleep on the sofa he insisted they have in their office. Sleeping certainly hadn't been his original thought on it's use when he was arguing in favor for it, but he couldn't say he was unhappy with Felicity resting.

Oliver smiled as he sat next to her and brushed a stray blonde strand away from her peaceful face. She let out a deep and content sigh as he did so that had his heart turning inside out. He didn't think it was possible to love this woman more, but every day proved him wrong. Felicity began to stir and blue eyes met blue as she fully awakened.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey, yourself." Oliver greeted her back.

"The meeting must have gone well, you guys were in there for a while." Felicity commented as she glanced at the clock.

"It went surprisingly well. He seems like a really great guy and I want us to back him while he runs for mayor." Oliver said happily.

"Wow! He must have really made an impression." Felicity said in surprise as she moved to a sitting position, giving Oliver the opportunity to scoot closer to her.

"He really did. And since the meeting went so long, you want to call Thea and see if she'll go to lunch with you so I can talk to John?" Oliver asked.

"You mean so you can ask him to be co-best man like you were supposed to do the same time you asked Tommy before you jumped the gun?" Felicity said wryly.

"He had come back from what we thought was dead! I was excited. But I do need to do this quickly so John knows there has never been a question that he is my brother as well. John knows a whole different me than Tommy. It's like Tommy knows all of one part of me and John the other half. It's hard to explain." Oliver shook his head.

"I get it. And John knows exactly how much he means to you. Just like, even if he wasn't going to be co-best man, he would understand. He knows how important Tommy is to you and that you have known him your whole life." Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's arm in a show of support.

"I know. Diggle was the first person to join my crusade. He has seen a side of me that sometimes I'm afraid Tommy may not ever understand or be okay with." Sadness tinged Oliver's tone.

"Tommy has done pretty well with things so far. Give the guy a chance. I think he is more okay with who you are then you're giving him credit for. Besides, these are all reasons why they will both be best man's. Best men? Whatever." Felicity said with a wave of her hand.

"Speaking of, you're no better." Oliver exclaimed with a laugh.

"What? Me? What do you mean?" Felicity said innocently.

"Please. Don't act all innocent and bat those baby blues at me, Thea and Laurel have been waiting with baited breath to see who will be your maid of honor. You just enjoy watching them squirm and suffer." Oliver accused.

"I kinda do. Whatever. I'll ask both of them to lunch and tell them today." She said with a final lift of her chin.

"Mm-hmm. And when are you planning on talking to Lance and Walter?" Oliver teased.

"Tonight. At dinner." Felicity said with a triumphant smirk.

"What? What dinner? Tonight?" Oliver perked up as Felicity hurried up from the couch and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver's growl stopped her before she reached the door. He knew what that did to her when he said her name like that.

"We haven't had any hits in weeks and I want to focus on some happy subjects. Like our wedding. Your mom and mine are just waiting to be released onto this city to go wedding crazy. Chomping at the bit. They just need one of us to say the word. And I figured it would be a good time for you to ask Roy to be your groomsmen and me to ask Sara to be a bridesmaid. Although, I could probably ask her to lunch too. Then I could ask her about her date." Felicity mused to herself towards the end.

"Our mothers? Together? Sara had a date? With who? Boy or girl? And why do you suddenly know everything and I'm in the dark?" Oliver growled playfully.

"Yes, they have been getting along quite well and yes she did. It was with a man. And I know things because I talk to our friends and family at least once a day. For things other than missions." Felicity teased.

"Whatever. I talk to Diggle every day. And you didn't tell me who the date was with." Oliver narrowed is eyes.

"John doesn't count and you know it. And I don't know his name." Felicity's eyes darted when she said the last and Oliver's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fibber. Tell me." He said as he stood up and attempted to corner her. Felicity knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him and was thinking of how to evade the question, when she saw John coming and quickly took the chance for escape.

"Oh look! John! Perfect timing! I have to grab Thea and Laurel. See you after lunch! Love you!" Felicity dove around Oliver while he was distracted with Diggle's arrival and took off before he could make a grab for her. Oliver huffed in frustration as he watched her get on the elevator, turn and give him a smirk and small wave. He shook his head at her and gave her a look to let her know he would get the answers from her later, when they were alone. For now, he had an important question for Dig.


	29. Emotion

_**I'm going to try and spit these chapters out like wildfire! I totally owe you guys that for being away so long! Blame it on the direction Arrow has been going in as of late for my lack of inspiration. I am either finally getting delirious or they are working their way up to an Olicity rebuild. It is probably in my imagination, but I'm going to keep holding out that hope. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review and leave me some love!**_

 **Chapter 29**

 **Emotion**

Diggle smirked at Oliver as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the closing elevator doors.

"What's going on there?"

Oliver waved a hand as he smirked in response.

"We'll come back to that. There's what feels like two hundred things going on at once, but I have something important to ask you and it really can't wait anymore. I should have done it already, actually."

"Wow. That's a pretty good impression of Felicity you've got going there. We need a guys night soon from the sounds. We both gotta stop being surrounded by women. Maybe even bring Roy along. Anyway, it sounds pretty heavy, so let's hear it." Diggle spoke with a smile.

"Will you be my best man?" Oliver asked in a rush.

Diggle held up a hand as he spoke. "I know you and Felicity, all of us, have a ton going on right now. And I know you have a lot on your mind, especially worrying about Felicity's recovery, but you already asked Tommy to be your best man."

"I know. I'm Oliver Queen. I can have two. You are both my brothers and I need both of you standing up there with me." Oliver explained.

"Whatever you want, man." Diggle replied with a laugh as he and Oliver shared a rare hug.

"Felicity is going to have Thea and Laurel. And she wants Quentin and Walter to both give her away. She's going to want Sara and Lyla as bridesmaids, which means I'm going to have to find another groomsmen besides Roy. As much as he would love having two bad ass women on his arm." Oliver mused.

"Is it going to be weird for you to have both Lance sisters up there next to you? And their father walking your bride down the aisle to you? I mean, I know you're over Laurel and have been for a while, but still, damn." Diggle shook his head.  
"I would like to be able to say I'm evolved enough to feel completely comfortable with the whole thing, but I'm not. I mean, I know that the Lance family will always be intertwined with mine. More so it seems as the years go on. But there was a time that this is where Laurel wanted the two of us to be and even though Tommy is back, and they have each other and are engaged, I don't want to put any awkwardness on her either." Oliver sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you talked to Felicity about it?" Diggle reasoned.

"Yeah. Of course. She seems to know Laurel better than me these days and thinks I'm worrying for nothing. But then, you know her, she started getting nervous that it was me who was upset and I didn't want any misunderstandings to come about, so I changed the subject. You know I am one hundred percent over Laurel. I'm just trying to be the respectable, stand up guy for once in my life." Oliver groused.

"Hey, I get it man. And you have become pretty respectable and you have almost always been a stand up guy. At least, for as long as I've known you. Don't get me wrong, you have had your moments, but overall you do all right. I know you are completely over Laurel, and I even get where you're coming from. You want to be respectful, but do you think maybe you are still handling her with kid gloves?" Diggle questioned hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone is so used to protecting Laurel. It was needed in the past, but she has done pretty well for herself and she is a capable adult and independent woman. She has come a really long way and maybe it's time to treat her that way. If she had a problem or didn't want to be a part of the wedding, give her the chance to say so. Maybe stop worrying so much." Diggle suggested.

"You're right. Everything will be fine. Two best men. Two maids of honor. Two men walking Felicity down the aisle. Hey, maybe I'll ask Barry to be the other groomsmen!" Oliver exclaimed.

"There's an idea. And as for the two of everything, I suppose we should have known the tow of you were going to do things in your own way and buck tradition." Diggle said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Okay! Okay! Stop distracting me! I have a serious question for both of you before Sara gets here. Then I have a question for her. Multiple questions actually, but only one concerning the wedding. Well, actually, maybe a few concerning the wedding. Or, I guess I should say-"  
"Felicity!" Laurel and Thea both said simultaneously as they laughed.

"Sorry! Ahem. Will you be my Maids of Honor?" Felicity asked.

"Both of us?" Thea questioned.

"Mmhmm." Felicity answered with a confident nod.

"I'm in." Laurel answered excitedly.

"Thea?" Felicity hesitated.

"Duh. Of course! Let me guess, Ollie wants John and Tommy." Thea said more as a statement than a question.

"Yep." Felicity said with emphasis on the 'p'. "And I want Walter and Quentin to give me away if that is okay with the two of you?" Felicity asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"I think this wedding is going to be absolutely amazing!" Was Laurel's only answer as Thea nodded enthusiastically next to her.

"I hope so! I'm only doing it once." Felicity laughed.

"I wouldn't worry." Said a confident voice from behind the girls' table. They all turned, excited, to see a smirking Sara. "I mean, the way Oliver looks at you, I don't think he is ever going to let go of you. Besides, with how long it has taken the two of you to get here? Love to last a lifetime." Sara spoke as she sat.

"I'm so glad you're here! Will you be a bridesmaid?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"Not wasting any time, I see. You know I will." Sara assured her.

"Great! Now let's order so you can tell us all about your date with the mysterious Captain Cold." Felicity said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mmm. More like Captain Hot!" Thea laughed as she flagged the waiter over to take their orders.

"Thea! You have Roy!" Laurel admonished halfheartedly.

"I know that. But one, I'm taken not dead. And two, that man is one fine specimen. As is Roy, but did I mention how fine that man is?" Thea laughed and the others joined in.

"Okay, okay. You win. So, how did it go?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"Amazing. I'm really going to have to thank Barry. I didn't even want to go. Wasn't sure I was ready so soon after Nyssa, but Barry begged me to give it a shot, give him a shot, and man am I glad I did." Sara smiled. She continued to tell the girls all about what a gentleman Leonard was and how they had already several plans throughout the next week, including that night.

"Captain Cold?! Is she out of her mind?! And you support this?!" Oliver raged.

"Yes I support it." Felicity answered without hesitating.

"Have YOU lost it?! Have you ALL lost it?! Supporting this. Obviously she is going through something because of the whole Nyssa situation. Clearly something more serious than we originally thought." Oliver paced as he ranted.

"Hey! Relax for just a second!" Felicity replied, slightly offended.

"Relax? Felicity! The guy is a criminal! He has stolen some pretty hefty items over the years, and never seemed to care who got injured in the process. And those are only the crimes we know about, who knows what else he has done that we DON'T know." Oliver threw his hands up.

"Oliver-"

"No! Don't 'Oliver' me. We have no idea how dangerous this guy is or what his angle is. What if he is just getting close to Sara in order to get information from her, or to try and-"  
"Hey!" Felicity interrupted. "You don't get to cheapen it like that. I think Sara is smart enough to tell the difference between a guy who is interested in her and someone who is just looking to use her. Why don't you just give him a chance. You don't even know him." Felicity tried to reason.

"I don't have to know him. I know OF him. That's enough for me." Oliver spoke with a tone of finality.

"Really? That's enough for you?" Felicity's voice had gone quiet.

"Yes. It should be for all of you too. You girls are just so caught up in the romance of it all that you're blinded to whatever this guy is really up to. Which is probably exactly what he wants." Oliver assumed.

"If all you care about is what you've heard from online or wherever you got your information, then I guess I feel a little unsure of why you're with me." Felicity said as she turned away from him, hurt. Oliver stopped in his tracks and stared at Felicity with widened eyes.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? What does any of this have to do with us?" Oliver asked as he grabbed her hand and turned her back to face him.

"Do you know what you would have found about me if you looked hard enough? If I hadn't erased all of the bad stuff, that is?" Felicity asked.  
"I don't care." Oliver said without hesitation.

"You don't care?"

"Of course not. Felicity, I love you and you know better than to doubt that." Oliver said.

"Well, maybe Sara doesn't doubt Leonard because she has feelings for him." Felicity said, slightly agitated with his attitude.

"Felicity-" Oliver sighed.

"Barry is the one who set this up and he says Leonard has changed for the better. He said-"  
"Oh yes, because we all know what a good judge of character Barry is." Oliver interrupted her again.

"Stop interrupting me! He has treated Sara with nothing but respect." Felicity insisted.

"Yeah. To lure her in. I know guys like him, Felicity. I WAS one." Oliver let her go and began pacing once again.

"Exactly! Don't you see? YOU changed. You are standing here telling me that you don't care what's in my past because you have feelings for me. But that's not true." Felicity raised her hand before Oliver could interrupt her again. "You NEVER cared about my past. Even when you first met me. So why can't you offer Leonard the same opportunity? You did a lot of bad things in your past Oliver, some I still know nothing about. But I don't care. Not one bit. I don't need to know what you've done because I know your heart, your mind. That's all that matters to me." Felicity tried to tamp down her emotions. She seemed to be crying at the drop of a hat lately.

"You're right. I never cared about your past. I still don't. And I will never be able to thank you enough for not caring or pressuring me about mine. I'm just protective of Sara." Oliver shrugged.

"I know you are. But, Oliver, we're getting married. That is something that no one, including yourself, thought would ever happen. Yet, here we are. You are a completely different man. So, is it really that hard to believe he could be too?" Felicity ended gently. Oliver sighed once more and sat on the end of their bed. A few moments went by, and then Felicity sat down next to him, gently.

"I know you just want what's best for Sara. We all do. But she is also a grown woman who makes her own decisions. And I think she can probably defend herself just fine, too." Felicity added while nudging Oliver's shoulder with her own.

"I know she is, and I know she can. But sometimes, it doesn't matter how well you can fend off a physical attack. Your heart doesn't work that way. I just don't want her falling for some piece of crap because she is still feeling vulnerable from a previous relationship." Oliver stated calmly.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I might start getting jealous of you and the Lance sisters." Felicity said with a smile, knowing it would get a little rise out of Oliver and smoothly change the subject.

"Yeah? Then I guess it's a good thing you do know better. Don't you ever doubt my love for you. I may be judgmental and overprotective, bordering on overbearing." Oliver glared as Felicity snorted and muttered what sounded like "You think?"

"But, I'm working on it. Someday maybe I'll even be completely evolved. Except when it comes to you. That's one area I'm just never going to ease up on." He insisted with a small smile.

"Well, I figure if I've lasted this long, then I could probably be okay with that." She smiled as she looped her arms around his neck and coaxed him to lay back on the bed with her. Oliver complied as he rolled so he was laying over her, his arms on either side of her head.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. With everything I am." Oliver said and brushed his nose to hers.

"I love you, Oliver Queen. With every fiber of my being." Felicity responded in kind and buried her face in his neck. Oliver was just starting to relax as Felicity sneakily slid from the bed.

"Hey!" Oliver called out.

"Do you promise you are going to be nice to Leonard?" She asked as she backed towards the bedroom door.  
"Fine. But I'll reserve judgment. Now, get back over here." Oliver growled.

"Reserve judgment for as long as you want, as long as you give him a fair chance." Felicity pressured.

"Fine." Oliver drew the word out, accepting she wasn't coming to bed with a pout.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to find Thea. We have some important things to discuss." Felicity spoke as she opened the door.  
"But he isn't on the team!" Oliver yelled to her retreating back. All he got in response was her laughter. Oliver shook his head, trying to remain agitated, but he didn't have it in him. He also, maybe, kind of felt bad for being hypocritical. Everything Felicity had said to him had been right. And she didn't say it out loud, but they both knew if they were being completely honest, he had probably done much worse than Captain Cold had and probably for worse reasons as well. He liked to think he everything he had done had been for survival, or the greater good, but he learned along the way that wasn't true. Felicity and Dig had taught him that there was always another way. A better way. So, maybe _Leonard_ had changed, but Oliver would have to see it to believe it. He was going to be watching the man very closely, and as soon as he briefed Diggle and the other men on the situation, he was sure he wasn't going to be the only one. If there was anything going on that wasn't on the up and up, one of them would find out, and Oliver would be the one to personally deal with him. He wouldn't allow any of his family to be hurt. They had all suffered enough for a life time.

 _ **You guys are all wonderful! I am going to keep going for a while tonight and tomorrow, jot some more notes and plot points down in my notebook and do a rough draft. Then I should be done within the week or so! I really hope you guys like it and I really appreciate you sticking with me and this story for so long!**_


	30. Blood

_**We are 30 chapters into this story! That is so hard for me to believe! I just want to say tahnk you again to all of the people who have been following this since the beginning and have stuck with me to this point!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Blood**

"I'm so glad we were able to finally find a time to sit down together. Sorry about the mess, I'm sure you would have preferred to do this at QC, but I'm just kind of feeling swamped and overwhelmed at the moment-"  
"Please. Mr. Blood it's completely fine. I am getting a better understanding of why Oliver likes you so much." Felicity laughed as she held up a hand to stop his rant.  
"I've told you, it's Sebastian. Oliver and I have had so many meetings at this point, I think I see him more than my girlfriend. Formalities are not needed, I assure you. Why is it you think Oliver and I get along so well?" Sebastian asked in reference to her comment.  
"Well, it's just that, I have a tendency to ramble when I'm nervous and I think Oliver finds it charming. It seems you have the same tendency. And it's only Sebastian if you call me Felicity." Felicity smiled.

"Ha. Deal. That must be why he told me we would work so well together. Oliver tells me you do all the fundraiser planning and organizing. That's pretty impressive, Felicity. You've raised a lot of money and obtained a lot of powerful friends through those galas. I've spoken to a few of them throughout campaigning and I have got to tell you, they are very protective and think very highly of you. It seems you have quite the effect on people. I'm sure my office has you internally cringing." Sebastian complimented.

Now it was Felicity's turn to laugh. "Really, it's fine. You are a very busy man right now and I think it is something that goes in the positive attributes column. It shows you don't spend much time in the office, and I think that's wonderful. Also, you're just beginning to build up steam, I'm sure the office will look wonderful in no time. I could even help you if you like?" Felicity offered.

She really understood why Oliver liked the man so much. He was charismatic and seemed extremely genuine and he had done nothing but prove how much he cared about the city over the past few months. Felicity was upset that this was the first time they had really been able to sit down together. Oliver wasn't happy about her being so close to the Glades and insisting Diggle wait in the car, but she figured he would get over it. Diggle didn't seem too happy about it either. Felicity was jolted out of her thoughts by a powerful blast of thunder.

"Woah! Sounds like quite the storm brewing out there. Let's get some quick ideas out about the fundraiser for next week and we'll get you out of here and on your way home before the sky really opens up." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Felicity enthused as they began to get right to work.

Oliver was pacing the foundry, impatiently waiting for Felicity's searches to come up with results. He had to be sure that the hoods being hired ended with Malcolm. Then he wanted to know why. He knew there were still some of them out there and was getting nervous the longer time went on that they didn't make a move. It made him think something big was about to happen. Oliver found himself just going around in circles in his mind without coming up with any answers and slammed his hands on the table in complete frustration.

"Dammit!"

"Olie. Come train. Work it out." Sara called gently from the mats where she had been for the past hour or so.

"I'm fine" Oliver grunted out.  
"You sound it too. I'll tell you about Leo." Sara said tauntingly. Oliver glared at her silently for a few moments before pushing off the table with a grunt. He headed purposefully towards the mats, grabbing a staff on his way. As they began to circle each other, Oliver couldn't resist.

"Leo?"

"Yep. We've been dating for weeks now, Nicknames are officially allowed." Sara shot back with a smirk.

"A few weeks?" Oliver tried to think of when he lost track of time.

"That's what I said." Sara spoke happily.

"Does he…. treat you right?" Oliver questioned tentatively, unsure how much qualified as his business.

"Well, we're no Oliver and Felicity, but we have some serious Roy and Thea potential." Sara joked.

"I have no idea what that means." Oliver responded blankly.

Sara took advantage of his momentary distraction to take him down to the mat. Oliver landed with a surprised grunt as Sara leaned over him with a wide smile.

"It means, maybe we aren't star crossed loves to be all end all, but maybe, just maybe, we could have a chance to be soul mates." Sara paused to close her eyes and shake her head before continuing. "I can't believe I even uttered those words." She finished with a groan.

Oliver grabbed her staff while she was thinking and yanked her down next to him, laughing at the yelp she let out as she landed. He turned his head towards her with a smile.

"I can. We've both changed. Come a long way. So far that, sometimes, I catch myself almost able to forget about what happened on Lian Yu." Oliver spoke in an almost whisper.

"Almost?" Sara asked quietly. Hopefully.

"Almost. And only because of-"  
"Felicty." Sara sighed out while batting her eyes teasingly. Stopping when Oliver gave her a mock glare.

"Yes. Felicity. So if you have that, have anything like that? Go after it, Sara. Learn from my numerous mess ups and don't follow in my footsteps. You have something like that, you hang onto it and you don't let it go for anything in this world. I have finally learned that if we are lucky enough in these crazy lives we lead to find someone who understands us, fights beside us, accept the dangers, we have to hold on to them. It took me so long to learn that it's Felicity's life and she is going to be in danger with or without me because she will never stop working with me. Hell, I'm still learning that." Oliver ended with a rough laugh and rubbed his hands over his face with a groan.

"Damn, Ollie. You just keep impressing me. I can see Felicity really filled it." Sara said in amazement.

"Filled what?" Oliver asked with a furrowed brow.

"That void you had in your heart. That you had years before the island. Lian Yu just made it bigger." Sara softened the hard words with a small smile.

"I know I did. I don't even know why. I was a privileged brat, what did I have to complain or be upset about? What did I have to rebel against? I never had rules." Oliver spoke self depricatingly.

"More money doesn't mean less problems. You know that. It usually means more. But it was there and now I can see that it's gone." Sara placed her hand over Oliver's heart as she spoke.

"She fixed me. And I never even knew she was doing it." Oliver spoke in wonder.

"Hmm. I want that. In a way I never have before, and I think it's because of-" Sara broke off suddenly at the sound of a throat clearing.

They had been so involved in their conversation, they never even heard the door open, or feet on the stairs. They whipped their heads around to see a clearly agitated Thea with her arms crossed and her eyes shooting daggers at Sara's hand on Oliver's chest.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She snarled.

"Thea,-" Oliver started, with a hand out palm first defensively as he and Sara began to stand.

"Jeez, Ollie! Wasn't it enough Felicity seeing you two go at it down here the first time?" Thea interrupted.

"Hey! We were not-" Sara began.

"What did you just say?" Oliver spoke over her in a deceptively calm tone. Thea turned her glare on him full force.

"You heard me." She ground out.

"Felicity saw us?" Oliver asked quietly.

"You really didn't know?" Thea questioned him in disbelief.

"No. Felicity never said a word." Oliver said while looking down at the floor in shame.

"Well, that's because she's too nice. I'm not." Thea snapped. Oliver whipped his head back up before speaking. "Yeah, clearly, if you actually think I could or would ever do that to Felicity." Oliver finally snapped back. Everyone was silent for a few moments, Oliver breathing hard with anger. Thea sighed and rubbed the back of her neck in a gesture eerily similar to Oliver.

"I know. My brain just momentarily forgot that isn't you anymore. Sorry." Thea admitted.

"And it hasn't been me for a long damn time." Oliver growled back.

"Okay, everybody needs to take a deep breath. Tensions are high all around and everyone is stressed to the breaking point. But we can't forget-" Sara was once again interrupted by the door opening.

"Thea, I have waited long enough up there." Spoke an annoyed sounding Malcolm Merlyn as he came down the stairs. Oliver and Sara immediately took defensive stances. Thea looked sheepish.

"Guys, he is here to help." Thea assured softly.

"Seriously, Thea?" Oliver raised his voice.

"Ollie, you don't have to trust him. Trust Thea." Sara implored as Thea shot her a look of gratitude and apology for her earlier assumption. Sara smiled in return.

"Thank you. He has intel, Ollie, and you need to hear it." Thea spoke assertively.

"Talk. Make it quick. Make it worthwhile." Oliver responded tersely.

"Oh, well, thank you so much." Malcolm came back sarcastically and with a sneer as Oliver growled. Sara pushed him back.

"Ollie! Do you think I would have brought him here if he didn't have something useful to say? He wants to help." Thea swore.

"Yeah? Like he helped get Felicity shot!" Oliver yelled the last words and continued. "He almost KILLED her, Thea!" Oliver yelled almost pleadingly.

"I don't say this often and I will never say it again, so listen up. I am sorry Ms. Smoak was injured. That was not my intention, and I know it doesn't make it any better that your mother was the target. Your mother and I have a very dark and very complicated past. I can apologize for all the things I have done to you and yours, but that won't change them. What's done is done and there is no going back. But if you don't listen to what I have to say and let me help, you could lose everyone you hold dear." Malcolm spoke brusquely.

There was a roar, and before anyone could process what was happening, Oliver had charged Malcolm and had him pinned up against the nearest wall.

"Was that another threat?" Oliver snarled into Malcolm's face.

"It was fact. So let go of me and listen, dammit!" Malcolm seemed to momentarily lose his composure, which startled Oliver enough to have him backing off slightly.

"I was contacted by someone who wants to take over Starling City. He hired me to take you out. We've had our issues over the years, but we have stayed out of each other's paths for quite some time now. I never intended to do it. I agreed and planned on stalling to figure out what this new player had in mind and why. I hired Zytle. But he was never supposed to kill you. Just injure you to make sure it looked convincing." Malcolm seemed annoyed more than anything that his plan hadn't worked.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Oliver bit out.

"I'm not exactly what you would call a team player. Besides, can you honestly tell me you would have believed me in the slightest?" Malcolm asked.

"Not in a million years. I'm still not sure I believe you." Oliver conceded.

"Exactly. Anyway, I wasn't aware you had history with Zytle or that he knew your weaknesses. Suppose that's funds I'll never see again." Malcolm ended in a mutter.

"Come on. Keep going." Sara demanded.

"He told me he would need men, so I hired the hoods for him. They answered to him, not me. I just saw an opportunity to have them do some of my bidding as well, and took what I saw as an opportunity." Malcolm assured them.

"And LaCroix?" Sara asked before Oliver and Thea could jump on Malcolm for that one.

"All Zytle. I never even knew about him being hired until Thea filled me in. This man is seriously dangerous. And that's coming from me. He wants to run this entire city." Malcolm informed them gravely. The others took a few moments to process this. Thea hadn't heard all of this, she had only listened to Malcolm long enough to agree to bring him to Oliver. She had no idea it was this serious and looked to Oliver for guidance on what they would do next. What they could do. He was intently looking at Malcolm.

"Why? And who is he?" Oliver demanded.

"Because Starling City is the central and main port that would offer him access to the entire surrounding area. It's the one place that would provide him with what he needed to just keep gaining more and more control. It's also the only city with a section like the Glades. An entire section of a city just covered with people desperate enough to do anything for just a little bit of cash. A section filled with criminals who are willing to do just about anything for free. What more could a crime lord ask for? He wants all of it, and I'm genuinely concerned that he has the intelligence and the means to get it. All he needed was you out of his way, and he obviously had good intel, because he was the one that told me that. As if I didn't already know." Malcolm finished.

"And he thought the easiest way to get rid of me would be by getting rid of Felicity." Oliver surmised.

"Which just goes to show you that clearly his intel wasn't that good." Thea grumbled.

"Seriously, most of the criminals here and in the surrounding cities know that if you mess with Felicity, it's anything but easy with Oliver. It makes him more determined to deal with whoever or whatever dared to touch what's his." Sara lamented.

"His intel was clearly good enough. He was able to get you out of the game long enough to set his plans into motion and I don't know what those are anymore. He called me to inform me that we were no longer in business together. He decided that I was taking too long to do what he asked so he was going to do it himself." Malcolm admitted.

"When did this happen?" Oliver questioned.

"About a month ago. Before you attack me again, I thought he was bluffing when he said he was coming down on his own. He made a comment about having assets here that I didn't know about. Others that would do a job that I clearly couldn't handle. I thought I could stall him by telling him that I had tried to come after you several times, but you bested me. I don't think he bought it but I hadn't heard anything from him." Malcolm stated.

"And now? What happened to make you come here now? After everything?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I have some of my own resources out there and there has been some serious buzz about things going down, starting in the glades. The man has already taken control. Silently." Malcolm spoke, looking truly worried for the first time.  
"What's his name? We need to get Felicity down here and looking into him. I want to know everything there is to know about him and I want to know now." Oliver's voice raised.

"His name is Sebastian Blood. He wants to be our new mayor." Malcolm spoke with a raised brow as Oliver felt all of the blood drain from his face in fear. _Felicity._


	31. Culmination

_**I see this ending in a couple of chapters! I am so excited! This has been a very long and crazy ride, you guys! There will never be enough words to express how much I appreciate you following this story from the beginning! Thank you!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Culmination**

"Can I show you something I've been working on?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"Um, sure." Felicity said awkwardly as she stood to follow him.

They had been working on the fund raising gala for about an hour and Felicity had been hoping to head out. She could hear the sound of rain pounding on the roof and she had received a text from Diggle about five minutes before that they really should head out and she had replied that she would be ready in fifteen. As she followed Sebastian into another office that she figured must belong to his campaign manager, he pushed aside a section of the wall. Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she stared from Sebastian's smiling face to the dark and hidden room behind him.

"What is this? I don't understand." Felicity said hesitantly.

"That's just it. You don't understand. No one seems to." Sebastian's tone had changed as he began taking slow, measured steps towards Felicity. She noticed and began backing up, preparing to fight, and yet still unsure of what was happening.

"Sebastian, what is going on? What is in that room?" Felicity needed answers. Now.

"It's a secret." Sebastian whispered before focusing on a point behind Felicity. She whipped around only to have her anger reach it's boiling point.

"Isabelle." Felicity spat out as the woman stepped fully into the room with a gun aimed at Felicity.

"It's a shame your boyfriend didn't recognize my charm. Things might have been different." Isabelle spoke calmly and confidently.

"Fiance, actually. And I'm pretty sure he saw you for exactly what you are. A snake." Felicity snarled at her only to have her head whip to the side from Isabelle's strike.

"I would tell you to watch your mouth, but you're going to die anyway. The more you yap, the more painful I make it." The woman seemed excited about killing her.

"Just don't make a mess, Isabelle." Sebastian stated calmly.

"This whole thing has been you hasn't it?" Felicity stated as she turned toward him, one hand wiping blood from where her lip had been split.

"Guilty." Sebastian gloated.

"Was Malcolm ever really involved?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Yes. But he couldn't seem to deliver as promised." Sebastian harshly spit out.  
"It's alright, love. That's why you have me." Isabelle smirked as she shoved Felicity towards the darkened room.

"Oh, and don't worry Ms. Smoak, your bodyguard is being taken care of as we speak." Blood wistfully stated as he snatched Felicity's phone and began walking away.

Felicity cried out for John in her mind as she came to a decision. This was going to end for good tonight. One way or another. And she certainly wasn't going to make it easy on either of them. _Don't make a mess, my ass. I'll show them the definition of the word._ Felicity thought to herself as she tensed. Moments before Isabelle could shove her into the darkness of the room in front of her, Felicity spun, hitting the arm holding the gun as she went. Isabelle made a sound of outrage as she lunged towards Felicity, her arms outstretched for her throat. Felicity prepared for the attack and both women flew to the ground in a struggling heap. Felicity was surprised at the ferocity of Isabelle's punches, but came back with ones of equal power. The difference was, Felicity had the strength of pent up anger on her side.

John was getting antsy just sitting and waiting on the edge of the Glades and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time since Felicity had said she would be out in fifteen minutes. With a grunt, John grabbed his gun, stuffed it at the base of his back and exited the car. He got a bad feeling as he took in his surroundings, headed for Blood's office. He sensed someone behind him and had whipped around with his gun aimed before even thinking about it. A man with a gun of his own stood smiling back at John. He was dressed like the hoods that had been running around causing trouble all over the city.

"I thought we took care of you fools already." John commented.

"Some. There's always more." The man spoke with a rasp as he edged closer to John. In his peripheral vision, John could see several more of them coming from all over the area. From alleys, roofs of the surrounding structures, and out of some of the seemingly abandoned buildings. John sighed as he knew he couldn't take them all out, but he would give it a hell of a shot.

"What do you want?" John demanded.  
"Nothing. We're doing a favor for someone else. To take care of you, so he can take care of other business." The leader spoke again.

The hair on the back of John's neck was raising and he felt an ominous tingle down his spine. He began connecting the dots, not liking the solution he came up with. He turned an eye towards the campaign office and felt fear like a dark whole about to swallow him up. He clenched his teeth to tamp it down and allowed his anger to move to the forefront. John smirked as he took in the leader once more.

"You want to play? Let's get started." John challenged.

"Ollie, what is it? What's wrong?" Thea demanded at the pallor of her brother's face.

"Felicity. She's at Blood's campaign office working on the fundraiser. The one we are throwing for him." Oliver said with fear and disgust as he pulled his phone out and dialed Dig. The fear turned to blinding panic as there was no answer. Oliver was panting as he dialed Felicity's phone, praying she was okay and would answer. The phone smashed to the ground as he got the same results. Oliver jabbed a finger in Thea's direction.

"Get Roy. Sara call Laurel, and when she and Roy get here you back us up. Suit up. Now!" Oliver demanded all of them. Malcolm seemed unsure of what to do.

"You're coming too. You want to help? Do the right thing. Come with us, help us save them." Oliver spoke lowly. The two men contemplated each other for a moment before Malcolm gave a stiff nod. Oliver, Thea, and Malcolm took off without another word as Sara placed an extra call. One she was hoping had quick results.

Isabelle and Felicity were both bruised, bloody, and panting with exertion. Neither one of them seemed to want to give up. Sebastian had found it entertaining at first, but found it tiresome now, as the two seemed evenly matched. They continued to circle each other, darting glances at the gun across the room now and again.

"Enough. Isabelle if you can't handle this, I'm going to have to do it myself which will prove I no longer have a need for you." Sebastian stated cruelly. Isabelle seemed to heed the warning as she took one last leap towards Felicity. The women sailed through the window behind Felicity and rolled across the soaked ground, rain still coming down in torrents around them. Felicity had a hard time getting herself off the ground, but was pleased to note that Isabelle seemed to be struggling as well. She turned as she saw Sebastian stepping through, still wearing a smile. Felicity tried to scoot away from him but one of his hands circled her throat as he pulled her up and slammed her into the closest wall of the alley they had landed in.

"I'm done with all of this. No more playing." Sebastian put his other hand on her throat and began to squeeze as Felicity clawed and punched wherever she could reach.

Diggle had managed to tackle the leader of the hoods before he could get a shot off and start rolling across the pavement with him, knowing the rest of his lackeys wouldn't dare shoot for fear of hitting their boss. The fight was intense and it felt like one hundred to one as John continued hitting and grappling with all of the men who came close enough. He seemed to be holding his own at first, but was beginning to feel the bruises and fatigue now. John was losing ground when he heard a blasting sound from his left. He turned as he saw a man he knew as Captain Cold taking hoods out with his gun, throwing a few punches along the way. One of them was able to put up a pretty strong fight, Cold's gun skidding across the pavement. The man didn't seem worried, as he was clearly skilled in hand to hand combat as well. When it seemed they were all down for the count, he headed towards John and began half lifting him to a standing position.  
"How bad are you hurt?" The man asked in a gravelly tone.

"Don't worry about me. Felicity is inside with Blood. He's the one we-" The sound of breaking glass interrupted John and had both men turning their heads, searching for the source.

"Go. You've gotta help her." John demanded. When Cold looked at him uncertainly, John gave him a shove.

"I'll be fine. Go." He ground out. Captain Cold nodded as he began working his way to the alley, not having to worry as much about masking his sound due to the downpour that surrounded them.

Felicity was losing her grip on consciousness, and could feel herself getting weaker. Her arms fell to her sides as she didn't think she could fight anymore. She thought she must be imagining things when Blood's hands felt ripped away from her and she felt as though she crumpled to the ground.

Leonard charged Blood, mentally slapping himself for not finding where his gun had skidded off to. He hated to see a man beating up on a woman, and let his rage come to the surface as he and the man began trading blows. Leo had the upper hand until he felt a burning sensation through his side. He whipped around to see the dark haired woman holding a gun and knew he had been shot. He had thought she was down for the count when he first came down the alley. Leo turned so Blood was in front of him and held the squirming man securely, daring the woman to take another shot.

"Don't. Don't shoot, you idiot." Blood demanded sluggishly, due to unconsciousness looming.

"Who are you? This has nothing to do with you." She spoke slowly. Leo noticed she didn't seem too steady on her feet either as the gun wavered in her hand. Hell, she had probably been aiming for his head and got him in the lower side instead. He also noticed she was standing awfully close, and began thinking of a way to take her down. His eyes widened and he had to think quicker as her gun went to the blonde woman slumped against the brick wall. Leo threw the guy he was holding right at her and the two of them fell to the ground in a heap. He plucked the gun from her hand and gave her a cold stare.

"I don't believe in hitting women, but this seems a dire situation." Leo spoke as he tapped her with the gun. He felt a grim satisfaction that she was clearly down for the count and so was the man half laying on top of her.

He turned and rushed to the girl he knew was Felicity Smoak, feeling slightly woozy from the blood loss. Leo tried to ignore the burning and knelt down next to her, checking to be sure she had a pulse. His chin met his chest as he felt the steady beat and he pulled her into the shelter of her arms. Leo would have like to be able to get her out of the rain, but he knew he wouldn't be able to lift her in his condition, so he sat and waited.

Oliver abandoned the bike before it was even fully stopped and sprinted full tilt to Diggle. He went down on his knees next to the man and went to check his pulse. He found himself reeling as a gun came up and Diggle's face whipped towards his own.  
"Woah! John, it's me!" Oliver put his hands up defensively while feeling a complete sense of relief that his best friend was alive.

"Oliver. Man, you missed the fun." John said weakly as his gun arm went down.  
"Are you okay? What the hell happened? Where is she? Where's Felicity?" Oliver shot questions rapid fire.

"Don't worry about me. Captain Cold saved my ass then headed into the alley to get Felicity. Go Oliver." John insisted. Oliver felt himself reeling for a moment at the revelation of Leonard being here before he stood and signaled Speedy and Malcolm to come with him. He put a hand to one of John's shoulders.

"Sara, Laurel and Roy will be here momentarily." Oliver promised as he took off for the alley.

Oliver sprinted towards the side of Blood's building, not caring if he was putting himself in danger. He came to a halt as he saw Blood and Isabelle laying in an unmoving heap on the ground. His blood ran cold at the sight of Felicity being held by who he knew was Leonard Snart, both of them unmoving as well. Oliver shook himself out of his stupor and was next to Felicity in moments. He reached out to touch her neck, to look for a pulse, when his wrist was grabbed in a surprisingly strong grip. Oliver's eyes flew to Leonard's and he saw recognition there as the other man released him.  
"Sorry. She's alive. I tried to shield her from the rain as much as possible but couldn't lift her." Leonard sounded like he was in pain and Oliver knew the man could lift Felicity's sleight frame with no problem.  
"You hit?" Oliver asked.

"I'm okay. Just glad it was me and not her." Leonard said as he pushed Felicity towards Oliver's arms. Oliver took her gently, astounded at what Leonard was telling him. He had risked himself for Felicity, without even knowing her. Without owing any of them a thing, he had taken a bullet trying to save her. He had saved her. Oliver took a glove off and cupped Felicity's cheek. He heard Thea and Malcolm behind him, dealing with Blood and Isabelle. Leonard surprised him by speaking once more.

"I didn't kill them. Figured I would leave that for you to decide. Since he touched what was yours and all." Leo shrugged and then winced as he applied more pressure to his side. Oliver nodded.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough. We'll get you patched up, I promise." Oliver said as he gently grasped the other man's shoulder.

Sara, Laurel, and Roy came flying down the street, crowding John where he was struggling to stand up. Roy and Laurel immediately took an arm and assisted him as Sara felt and searched for any open wounds.

"I'm all right. Just beat all to hell." John assured them.

"The others?" Roy asked.

"They all headed to the alley." John nodded his head towards where they had disappeared.

"Was Leo here?" Sara asked hesitantly.  
"Just long enough to save my ass and run off to save Felicity's too." Diggle assured her. Sara sighed in relief as she looked longingly towards the alley.

"Go. We've got him." Laurel said as though reading her sister's mind. Sara bit her lip and hesitated a moment more before taking off for the side of the building.

Oliver heard a cry from the end of the alley and turned to see Sara staring at them in shock. She was next to them in the next second, checking over all three of them at once before pulling Leonard into her arms despite his grunt of pain.

"Are you okay?" Sara whispered.  
"I'm good." Leo insisted. Sara pulled back and stared into his eyes before turning and meeting Oliver's.  
"Felicity?" She questioned.  
"Just knocked out. She'll be okay." Oliver nodded. He lifted Felicity into his arms and stood.

"Roy and Laurel with John?" Thea asked from where she and Malcolm stood over a tied and wriggling Sebastian and Isabelle.

"Yeah. Dad's on his way too." Sara answered.  
"And that would be my cue. Would you like me to take either one of these two with me?" Malcolm questioned. The group looked to Oliver, leaving the decision up to him.

"Leave Isabelle for Lance." Oliver finally spoke.

"And the other?" Malcolm inquired.

"Take him to my prison." Oliver said as he and Malcolm shared an intense look. Malcolm nodded in understanding and in moments he and Blood were gone.

Thea half lifted a no longer struggling Isabelle and began walking her out of the Alley to wait for Lance. Sara struggled with Leo a bit to get him up and they walked along beside Oliver out of the alley. When Lance came, he didn't ask any question about what had happened to Blood, but assured them he would fill the press in on his transgressions. They knew he would keep Queen Consolidated and the rest of them out of the entire situation. He was more than happy to take in Isabelle and promised to check in on the rest of them at the Foundry later.


	32. Groundwork

_**I think this will be the last chapter! This one or the next one! So, I want to thank you all again and tell you your reviews, private messages, and all forms of support have been appreciated to the max! I wouldn't have kept this going for so long if it hadn't been for all of you! It started with the intention of being a short story, and it turned into a monster! Much love!  
~Sarah~**_

 **Chapter 32**

 **Groundwork**

Felicity woke up on what she knew was the couch in the foundry. Her throat was on fire, but she ignored it so she could snuggle deeper into the arms around her. She didn't need to know the details of what happened, because she knew it was over and she, Oliver, and the rest of the team were safe. Felicity felt it in her bones.

"I know you're awake." Oliver whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm. Just enjoying the silence while I can. I'm sure there will be a lot to deal with today." Felicity said as she rolled over to face him.

"We have a few things to discuss. We also need some details from you." Oliver spoke softly.

Felicity went to ask him if she had hallucinated seeing Leonard there or if it had really happened, when she felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. Her eyes widened and she struggled up from the couch as she sprinted into the bathroom, barely aware that the rest of the team was by the computers and staring at her in shock as she passed them. Oliver was close behind her as she launched herself to her knees to empty her stomach. She hadn't eaten in quite some time, so there was little to expel. Oliver rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face until she signaled she was finished. He pulled her back to lean against him as another hand offered a warm cloth. Felicity looked up to Laurel in gratitude as she applied it to her forehead and released a deep breath.

"Are you alright? I didn't think you would want to go to the hospital, but maybe-" Oliver started only to be interrupted by Felicity.

"No. I'm fine. Honestly." She swore as Oliver helped her up gently.

"She's been through a lot, Oliver. And not just last night either." Laurel reminded him gently.

"Seriously. It's been a rough couple of months." Tommy offered as they stepped back into the main area of the foundry. Thea stepped forward and she and Felicity hugged gently.

"I need to talk to you." Felicity whispered in her ear and Thea offered her a small nod. She pulled away from Oliver gently as she made her way up to sit by the computers.

"I need just a second with her, guys." Thea stated more than questioned. The group gave her a couple of strange looks and Oliver lingered, but they all made their way over to the conference table they had set up.

"What's up?" Thea asked as soon as the rest were out of earshot.

"I think I'm..." Felicity trailed off as Thea stared at her silently. Suddenly Thea's eyes widened and a grin split her face.

"You're pregnant aren't you?!" Thea whisper yelled.

"Shh! Jeez, you were the wrong person to pick weren't you?" Felicity said teasingly.

"You are aren't you?" Thea persisted.

"Yes." Felicity admitted.

"Oh my god. When did you find out? Is everything okay? Have you told Oliver? Your mom? Oh my gosh, our mom?" Thea pestered her with questions.

"I took a test a few weeks ago and confirmed it at the doctor last week. Everything was perfect and I'm about two months along. All the hits were to my face last night so I think we're good there, but I'm worried if I tell Oliver now, he'll lose it." Felicity worried.

"Yeah, no doubt. He has a tenuous hold on himself as it is. His nerves are shot." Thea agreed.

"So what do I do?" Felicity asked uneasily.

"Oliver is going to have a conniption fit if everyone finds out before him, but I really think we need another opinion on this. Lyla maybe?" Thea suggested.

Felicity seemed to brighten as she thought about the woman who could offer her wisdom in the situation. She turned hurriedly and searched for her phone, remembering that Sebastian had taken it from her. Felicity felt her frustration mounting when Thea silently handed over her phone before walking away. Felicity teared up at the kindness of the gesture as she dialed Lyla's number.  
"Thea? What's wrong?" Lyla answered worriedly.

"It's Felicity."

"Oh! Felicity, are you okay? John called me last night and filled me in. I'm so sorry I haven't been there. They have been trying to get me to take over ARGUS, but I just told them yesterday I'm not doing it. I'm coming home. Where I need to be." Lyla answered in a rush.

"I'm so glad." Felicity answered tearfully.

"Felicity? Oh no, what's happened?" Lyla began to worry.

"Nothing. Nothing, we're all okay." Felicity insisted.

"Okaaay. Why are you crying?" Lyla seemed confused.

"Um. I need your help with something. I'm, um. I'm pregnant and I need to go get checked out after yesterday. I mean, I feel like everything is okay." Felicity reassured.  
"But you need to be sure and you haven't told Oliver yet so you don't want to tell him until you know you're okay because you know he will lose it otherwise." Lyla surmised.

"Exactly. How do you always know everything even when you aren't here?" Felicity smiled tearfully.

"It's what I do for a living. I'll be home in a few hours. We'll go to the doctor together. Then you can tell Oliver and show him the proof that everything is okay." Lyla told her.

"Thank you, Lyla." Felicity expressed gratefully.

"Anytime, Felicity." Lyla hung up after speaking and Felicity lost track of how long she had been sitting there before she startled at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Leonard smiling gently at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Thanks to you, right?" Felicity questioned.  
"More thanks to yourself. You did the hard part, I just assisted with cleanup." Leonard evaded.

"Right. That's not how this family works, so thank you." Felicity insisted.

"I'm beginning to see how you all work. It's kind of nice." Leo admitted.

"Oh no. You're a part of it too, now. Brace yourself because we can be overwhelming when we accept someone into our fold." Felicity said the last part as she stood with a smile. Leo looked nervous.

"I don't know if I've been accepted. But thanks for saying so. I'm glad I got there in time." Leo said. He was then taken by surprise as Felicity launched herself at him and he found himself hugging her in return without really thinking about it.

"You saved one of our own. You're accepted." Oliver spoke from behind him.

"She's already gotten to you hasn't she? Don't worry. She has surprising effects on everyone she meets." Sara reassured with a smile as she came to stand by Oliver.

"This whole group hug thing isn't going to become a habit, is it?" Roy groused as he and Thea joined the rest.

"I think it's just wishful thinking on your part, Roy." Diggle said while Tommy and Laurel laughed and came to stand with the rest.

"I don't hug. What is happening?" Leo asked the group as the rest of them laughed, including Felicity. She stepped back and placed a hand to his cheek. Their eyes met and an understanding seemed to pass between them before she made her way to Oliver's side and Sara stepped up to him. Leo instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side gently. The team eventually took their places around the computers and Felicity, Diggle, and Leo filled them in on all the missing pieces of what had happened the night before.

"So it's really over?" Felicity said in awe.

"For now. Don't worry, we'll have a new baddie next week." Roy reassured her with a pat to the shoulder. Which earned him a smack from Thea.

"Don't borrow trouble, dummy. It will come on it's own." Thea chastised as the others smirked. They all looked to the stairs as the door opened, tensing slightly. They relaxed when they saw it was Lance. He embraced Sara and Laurel tightly before heading to Felicity and hugging her too.  
"Glad you're okay, kid." Lance said with a gentle kiss to her brow.

"Me too." Felicity agreed with a smile. Lance winced as he took in the bruises on her face and gently put a knuckle under her chin, turning her face one way and then the other.

"Jeez. Glad I already got to see the other guy, otherwise I wouldn't be too clear on who won." Lance commented.

"She had Isabelle down by the time I got there." Leo added. Lance turned and gave the man a hard stare before finally stepping towards him and putting out his right hand. Leonard looked at it like it was a bomb about to go off before swallowing hard and placing his own right hand in Lance's

"You've been taking damn good care of my Sara. And you saved one of my surrogate daughters. You're alright in my book. Regardless of what you've done before." Lance lamented.

"Thank you. You're a weird bunch of people." Leo threw out. No one disagreed.

"Let's just say it's good you met them now and not a few years ago." Lyla commented as she made her way down the stairs. She didn't get halfway there before Diggle had wrapped her up in his arms and she rained kisses on all the bruises she could see.

"Johnny. You downplayed your ass kicking over the phone." Lyla accused.

"Didn't want you to worry." John admitted.  
"I always worry." Lyla told him gently.

They disentangled from each other and made their way over to the others. Lyla embracing Laurel and Sara on the way. She surprised everyone when she pulled Oliver into a tight hug. He closed his eyes and hugged her back before she pulled away and quickly clasped Thea's hand on her way to Felicity. The women hugged for a long time before Lyla pulled away and inspected Felicity's bruising, scrutinizing every one before nodding as though she now believed Felicity was truly okay.

"You're such a bad ass." Lyla commented as she stepped away with a chuckle.

"Well, I learn from the best." Felicity replied with a wink.  
"Hey!" Oliver protested halfheartedly and she turned and smiled.

The group slowly dispersed and headed for their separate homes, all of them going to hold onto each other tighter than usual. All it took was a moment for everything to change and they all knew it.

Felicity had to remind Oliver the next morning that the entire ordeal was over several more times and swear that she was okay a couple hundred before he agreed to let her go have lunch with Lyla and the girls. Felicity let out a deep sigh of relief as she was able to slide into Lyla's car without incident.  
"I am so glad we are getting this done today. He is watching me like a hawk. He thinks I'm puking because I must have a concussion and is two seconds from whisking me to the hospital. And the crying at nothing? Oliver is starting to think I have lost it." Felicity groaned.

"Everything will be fine after the doctor's. Then you can come home and tell him before the two of you meet the rest of us for lunch." Lyla assured. Felicity agreed wholeheartedly as she sat back and relaxed while Lyla hurried them off to the doctor.

Oliver looked up from the desk in surprise as Felicity walked into the bedroom. He glanced at the clock, thinking he must have lost track of time, but went back to being puzzled as he saw that he hadn't

"Hey. What are you doing home so early?" He asked as he stood and came to meet her.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked instead as they shared a heated kiss before walking back to the desk together. Oliver sat down and pulled Felicity down onto his lap.

"Well, I've been thinking. The whole Blood situation really got my mind reeling about him wanting to be Mayor and whatnot. I don't like being a CEO. I never have. I only took part in the company because mom and Walter wanted me to. They left for their trip today, by the way. I was finally able to convince them to stop putting it off. They'll be home in a few weeks." Oliver added.

"Oh! Good for them! I'm glad you were finally able to convince them to go. Now go back to the not wanting to be CEO thing." Felicity told him.

"Yeah. That. I want to leave the company to you and I want to run for Mayor." Oliver said it in such a rush that it took a few moments for Felicity to process it.  
"You want to….run….for mayor?" Felicity questioned.  
"Yes. Is that a bad idea? Of course it is, what was I thinking? I'm not qualified to be mayor, I'm not even really qualified-"  
"Hey! Stop it. You are qualified. It's not that, I swear. I'm just thinking. And the more I think about it, the more I think it sounds like an amazing idea. Oliver! You would run be in charge of the police, so we wouldn't have to worry about them all the time anymore and it would take some pressure off Quentin. Oh! You could promote him! He deserves that. And you could protect the city in another way. As yourself." Felicity said the last part tenderly.

"So. You think it's a good idea? That I can do it?" Oliver asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and I know you can do it. But wait. Did you say leave the company to me?" Felicity made a rewind motion with her hands.  
"Yes. You pretty much run it anyway. And I may have already mentioned all this to Mom and Walter before they left for their trip today. Sorry." Oliver winced.

"That's okay. What did they think?" Felicity inquired.

"They said whatever we decide is perfectly acceptable to both of them." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you should do it. And in the spirit of big news..." Felicity trailed off.

"What? You want to be mayor too?" Oliver laughed and Felicity joined in.

"No. Also, I'm going to need some time off soon from the company, so we should start making plans now." Felicity stated.

"You mean for the wedding? That's not for months. And it's already arranged, remember?" Oliver reminded her with the smile he always seemed to get when their wedding came up.

"We may have to move that as well." Felicity mused.

"What? Move our wedding? Felicity what is going on?" Oliver's patience was running out.

"I'm pregnant." Felicity blurted.

"You're? I'm going to be? We're?" Oliver felt tears welling and couldn't seem to process a coherent sentence. Then everything they had been through lately, especially the previous night began assaulting his brain and he clutched Felicity to him tighter, worry beginning to gnaw at him.  
"Are you okay? Is they baby? We need to get you to a hospital, Felicity! I knew I should have just taken you last night, what you prefer be damned!" Oliver raged, almost dumping Felicity off his lap in his haste. She just clung to him tighter.

"Hey. Listen. That's where I was this morning. Lyla took me to the doctor and they said the baby and I are both perfectly healthy. Not a thing to worry about. I wanted to wait to tell you until I knew everything was okay. You've been stressing out so much lately, I wanted to be able to give you good news without causing any more worry." Felicity said as she smoothed the lines between his brows. Oliver took a few moments before he relaxed. He pulled Felicity in tightly and they just held each other for a long time.

Eventually Oliver and Felicity got up to get ready to meet the rest of the team for lunch. Oliver wasn't mad about Thea and Lyla knowing before him because he knew they were just trying to stop him from a full meltdown. Felicity had stared at him in shock when he told her he had asked Leonard to be a part of the team, and the man had agreed. Finally she had recovered enough to tell him how proud of him she was.

"I'll tell you another thing then." Oliver added smugly.

"I don't know if I can take anymore." Felicity joked.

"I also asked him if he wanted to be in our wedding. I mean, he did save your life. I know we haven't known him long, but he matters to Sara and I don't know if we would be getting married if it weren't for him. Seems only right that he be up there with us." Oliver shrugged.

"Why, Oliver Queen, I do believe you have completely evolved." Felicity said seriously.

"Well, I am engaged to one Felicity Smoak." Oliver said by way of explanation.

"That must be it. The always wise guidance of a John Diggle doesn't hurt either." She added.

"True. Speaking of our wedding. You mentioned it getting moved up and I am inclined to agree. The sooner I make it official, the better as far as I'm concerned. How does next month sound?" Oliver threw out casually.

"Next month? Well...I don't….I mean. I guess I could make it work. Our moms have pretty much had everything at the ready since they met. And Lyla agreed to be a bridesmaid this morning. I suppose we could probably get it done in a month." Felicity agreed.

"Probably? I'm Oliver Queen and you're Felicity Smoak. Together, we can do anything." Oliver stated as a fact. They laughed and made their way to lunch to share all of the news with their friends. Their team. Their family.

 _ **This has been one HELL of a ride! I started this story at the end of May in 2015. It was the first story I have ever put on fanfiction not already complete. While, I'm not sure if I would be able to force myself to do that again, it has been a positive experience. You have all been so unbelievably kind and supportive of me and that is the only reason this story developed into what it is. You are all amazing and I know I've said it many times, but I just can't thank you enough. I wrote this so we can all hold on to the faith and hope that Oliver and Felicity will reunite. I know they will. In the meantime write stories! Express yourselves! There's a writer in all of us, just waiting to get out. This site has truly helped me develop and grow as a writer. I never would have believed I could be writing for Arrow on an actual website! I know it's in thanks to what the community here has been able to teach me over the years! So THANK YOU! And I hope to see you in my next story!**_

 **~Sarah~**


End file.
